Present Meets Future 2: The Story Continues
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The children are back for another adventure in the past! The adventure begins with "Mission: Really Big Mission"! Will contain chapters! NEW EPISODE UP!
1. Really Big Mission

(A/N: Well, we're finally going to see what "Mission: Really Big Mission" looks like when the kids are in it! Yes, they're here for "Present Meets Future 2: The Story Continues"! (Special thanks to **RegularShowFan21** for suggesting the title!) I'll start the episode right now!)

A giant asteroid was headed for Earth, and it would be in target range in 2 minutes. The Chief told Dudley and Kitty, who were in the T.U.F.F. Shuttle, ready to go to space, to blast off when ready. Dudley was ready, but then he had to go to the bathroom, so he ran off the ship and went to the bathroom. When he got back, he realized that he forgot to wash his hands, so he left to do that.

"Focus, Agent Puppy. If you fail to destroy that asteroid, all life will instantly cease to exist. Which would stink for me, since I just bought a week's worth of groceries." the Chief said. Kitty assured the Chief that with Keswick's new laser, that asteroid didn't stand a chance. Then Dudley had to get a space-snack, and the snack he picked out was space-jerky.

"Space jerky! I love space jerky! It's out of this world! Oh, I just got that!" Dudley said.

"So did we!" said a small voice. Dudley looked around, wondering where the voice came from.

"Down here!" said another small voice. This time, Dudley saw 7 _very familiar_ kids looking up at him. Dudley instantly recognized the children. They were George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin!

"KIDS!" Dudley exclaimed.

"What? The kids are here?" Kitty asked.

"Hi, Mom!" the triplets called out.

"Children!" Kitty exclaimed. But before she could go meet the children, the Chief said, "Will you two get going?"

Kitty pressed the launch button, and the shuttle took off. Dudley wasn't prepared, and he made a dent of himself in the back of the shuttle. But soon enough, he and the kids were floating around in the shuttle while Kitty scanned for the target and updated her MyFace status.

Right now, Dudley was eating his space jerky, and he said he would never floss so he and the jerky would be together forever.

"Dad, you brush _and_ floss in the future, so keep flossing!" George said.

Then Kitty activated the turbo-thrust. Dudley wasn't prepared again, so he made another dent in the back of the shuttle. Suddenly, an R.V. showed up in front of the shuttle, and Kitty saw that Snaptrap was in it.

In the R.V., Snaptrap explained what they were doing in space. They would heat up the Earth's corn-belt, and pop all the corn. They'd own all the world's popcorn, and sell it for $1,000 a bag.

"Do the math. If we sell 2 bags, we'll be millionaires!" Snaptrap said.

"Actually, you'd have to sell more than 2 bags to be a millionaire." a small voice said.

"Who said that?" Snaptrap asked.

"Turn around!" said another small voice. Much to Snaptrap's surprise, he saw Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray.

"Did ya miss us?" Snappy asked.

"Snappy! It's you! Come here and give your future old man a hug!" Snaptrap said. Snappy obliged. Melody, Stella, and Murray went over to their dads for some hugs, too. After a happy reunion, Snaptrap told Larry to activate the super-fancy weapons system. But they didn't have a super-fancy weapons system, 'cause Larry rented the R.V. with a microwave instead. Just then, the microwave beeped, and Larry pulled a bag of popcorn (the bag read "Evil Corn") out of the microwave, asking, "Who wants popcorn while it's still cheap?"

"Not the evil kind." the children replied.

"Who wants to see Larry get fired out of our super-fancy escape-pod?" Snaptrap asked. Larry was about to say that the R.V. didn't have a super-fancy escape-pod, but in mid-sentence, Snaptrap put Larry in the toilet and flushed it. Larry was now in space, and he was screaming, but they couldn't hear him scream, and Snaptrap said, "What do you know? In space, no one _can_ hear you scream!"

Just then, Kitty appeared on a screen, and she told Snaptrap to move, for they were about to fire a fancy laser-system, and he didn't want to be in the way.

"Is it super-fancy enough to heat up the Earth's corn-belt?" Snaptrap asked.

"Why would you wanna know that?" Kitty asked.

"You don't wanna know!" Murray said.

"Hey, gang!" George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin said, seeing Murray and the other D.O.O.M. kids on a screen in the T.U.F.F. Shuttle.

"Hey!" the D.O.O.M. kids replied.

After that, Snaptrap got out of the way, and Kitty fired the laser. The asteroid was stopped.

However, Snaptrap saw what the laser could do, and he wanted a laser like it. In fact, that very laser was the one he wanted.

"Mission accomplished." Kitty said, turning to where Dudley should've been sitting. Dudley wasn't there. He was in space, trying to get his space jerky back.

"Daddy, get back in the shuttle!" Molly yelled.

"Yeah, we have to go back to Earth!" Summer added.

"Actually, I wonder if we can look for Mobius, or Space Colony ARK." Atin said.

"Another time." Kitty told him.

Then Dudley's bag of space jerky flew into one of the parts of the laser, and Dudley went in to get it out. Unfortunately, he got stuck.

While Dudley was trying to get out, Snaptrap was telling his men the plan to get the laser. Francisco would disguise himself as a laser repairman, and knock on the T.U.F.F. shuttle door. Then Snaptrap would disguise himself as Francisco, and Ollie would disguise himself as Abraham Lincoln.

Back with Dudley, he was still stuck, but when he succeeded in freeing himself, he broke the laser into 3 pieces, and he screamed like a girl when he saw what he did. (A/N: LOL! That scream was hilarious!)

Ollie saw the laser break, so he suggested they race back to Earth and pick up the pieces of the laser. Snaptrap agreed to it, but Ollie still had to dress as Abraham Lincoln.

"Looks like your daddy came up with a really stupid plan." Melody told Snappy.

"I know. He's not too concerned about being evil in the future." Snappy reminded her.

At T.U.F.F., the Chief was mad at Dudley and Kitty for losing the laser.

"It was Dudley's fault." said Blossom. And Dudley was still mourning over his space jerky, so the Chief asked Keswick for the fist-in-the-box. Keswick handed the Chief a tiny Jack-in-the-Box, and the Chief started winding it, and Dudley was right over it when the fist came out and punched him.

Then Snaptrap appeared on the screen, poorly disguised as Francisco. He said that he knew that the laser was broken, and he was going to find all 3 pieces so he could heat up the corn-belt.

"Why would you do that?" the Chief asked.

"I wanna get rich off movie snacks, and there's no such thing as the chocolate-covered-raisin-belt." the poorly-disguised rat said.

Keswick said that if Snaptrap found the pieces and reassembled the laser, he wouldn't just heat up the corn belt, he'd destroy the planet! Kitty realized that they needed to find the pieces before he did.

Dudley was still grieving over the jerky, and Annabeth said, "Looks like he hasn't changed much since we've been back in the future."

Keswick located a piece of the laser at the bottom of the Pet-cific Ocean. He even invented a pen that was supposed to help them on their mission. The pen was loaded with all kinds of cool stuff. The kids were hoping it wouldn't malfunction as they followed Dudley and Kitty into the T.U.F.F. Sub.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap told Larry, Francisco, Honest Abe (Ollie in disguise), and the children that they were going to need some help on this mission, so he invited a special guest villain to join them. The villain was none other than the Chameleon, who was disguised as the chair Francisco was sitting on. The Chameleon turned into himself, and he also turned into the Easter Bunny, a red Toucan Sam (Toucan Sam is from the "Froot Loops" commercials), Po (from "Kung-Fu Panda"), and Snaptrap.

Snaptrap was happy to have the Chameleon around to help out, and then he gave the Chameleon a "Men Of D.O.O.M." calendar, and Snaptrap was "Mr. September". (A/N: LOL! The picture is hilarious, and Snaptrap is wearing PINK in that picture!) Well, the Chameleon was told to turn into something that didn't talk, as Snaptrap had a lot to cover.

Also, Snaptrap knew where the first piece was. They were going to get it with the super-fancy D.O.O.M. sub. It looked like an R.V. with D.O.O.M. on it.

"That's not super-fancy!" Stella exclaimed.

"It looks super-lame!" Murray said.

"And it's not the 'Yellow Submarine' we were hoping for!" said Snappy and Melody.

Once inside the sub, the Chameleon asked what he could do.

"You can turn yourself into a cup-holder for my jumbo apple juice." Snaptrap told him.

"I won't let you down! I promise!" the Chameleon said, turning into a cup-holder. When Snaptrap put the juice in the cup-holder, the Chameleon said, "Yay! I'm helping!"

Meanwhile, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were searching for the piece in the T.U.F.F. Sub, and Dudley was making beeps for the sonar. The kids were looking for SpongeBob, Ariel (from "The Little Mermaid"), or the Yellow Submarine.

"Okay, beep faster. I've located the first piece of the laser." Kitty said. Dudley sped up the beeps, and the kids couldn't help laughing a little as Kitty joined the MyFace group "Secret Agent Cats Underwater". Just then, Kitty saw something other than the laser on the sonar, and she said, "Oh no! It's D.O.O.M.!"

"Oh no! It's T.U.F.F.! And I'm out of apple juice!" Snaptrap said.

"Do you think they found a Yellow Submarine?" Melody asked.

"I dunno. But it'd be nice if they found that, or SpongeBob." said Murray.

"Don't forget Ariel." Stella reminded them.

Both submarines got close to the piece of the laser, and Dudley, Kitty, Snaptrap, and Ollie (who was still dressed as Abraham Lincoln) came out of the submarines, intent on getting the piece of the laser.

Snaptrap and Ollie were close to the piece, but Dudley said that he'd snare them with the net in Keswick's pen. Unfortunately, a fist came out of the pen and punched Kitty, and she hit the submarine. To make matters worse, Kitty also got eaten by a big fish!

"NO!" screamed the triplets.

"Not Mom!" cried Max and Annabeth.

"Dudley and Kitty adopted you guys?" Atin asked.

"Yup. They adopted us when we got back to the future." said Max.

"Say, did you ever get back to Mobius?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. However, I still don't know how I ended up here when I did Chaos Control." said Atin.

Then Snaptrap was ready to take out Dudley. Worried and upset, the triplets couldn't look.

Snaptrap's weapon sliced Dudley's scuba-tank, and water was getting into his helmet. Dudley told Snaptrap that the pen had a mini scuba-tank. Unfortunately, when Dudley put the pen in his mouth and pressed the button, he now had a missile (or was it a torpedo?) in his mouth. It sent Dudley into a giant clam!

"I'll just use the walkie-talkie in Keswick's pen to contact Kitty." Dudley said. But that was the grenade-launcher. Dudley was going to use the pen to write Keswick an angry letter. However, Dudley soon yelled, "WHO PUTS TINY SCORPIONS IN A PEN?"

"This is bad." said Blossom, as Snaptrap and his men now had the first piece of the laser.

The Chameleon asked Snaptrap what he could do to help now.

"Achoo! You can turn yourself into a box of tissues. I got water up my nose." Snaptrap said. The Chameleon did as he was told, happy to help.

Now Snaptrap was so happy with his evil plan, and he couldn't wait to get the other 2 pieces. Then he grabbed a tissue and blew his nose.

"Eww! I mean, yay!" the tissue said.

"Cuckoo!" said Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray, referring to the Chameleon.

After the D.O.O.M. Sub went away, Kitty went to the clam that Dudley was trapped in, and she pried it open.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked Dudley. Dudley's helmet was full of tiny scorpions. He pressed a button to open his helmet, and all the scorpions went away. Dudley's face was alright, except for one eye, which was swollen as a result of the scorpion attack. Then Dudley closed the helmet again. Kitty pointed out that Snaptrap got away. Dudley said that this mean that only millionaires would be able to eat movie popcorn.

"Let's just go with that." Kitty said. She was going to use the pen to call the Chief. But the pen made a weapon that blasted Dudley and Kitty. Still, they got back to the sub, which made the kids happy.

Now they were in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and they were driving around the city. Just then, Keswick located the second piece in a volcano, a mile below the Earth's crust.

"I'm sending you the coordinates." Keswick said. However, this is what popped up:

_Mac & Cheese  
Fruit Cup_

"Sorry. That's my lunch order." said Keswick. Then he realized that the restaurant had the coordinates! So Dudley and Kitty drove to a restaurant called "Meaty Moose", where they ordered the laser coordinates and 2 fruit cups. Then they drove away. However, they forgot the toy, but the toy Dudley got was one he already had.

At this point, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were on their way to the volcano. Then they were in the volcano, and they located the second piece of the laser. And Dudley ate Kitty's fruit cup. Dudley offered the action figure to Kitty, but she had that one! _Everybody_ had that one!

"I don't think Atin or Blossom have that one." said Max. Dudley offered the toy to Blossom, but she politely declined. So Dudley offered it to Atin.

"Thanks, but no thanks." said Atin.

Then the drill on the T.U.F.F. Mobile broke. Dudley reminded Kitty that he was a dog, and he could dig! And his keen canine sense told him where the piece was. With that, Dudley began digging. Shortly after he disappeared into the hole he was digging, the second piece was found! Kitty got out of the T.U.F.F. Mobile and ran to the piece.

"I gotta tell Dudley! I'll use the radio in Keswick's pen!" Kitty said.

"Wait! The pen might-" Annabeth yelled, but it was too late. The fist-in-the-pen punched Kitty.

"Malfunction." Annabeth finished.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Summer called.

"I'm okay!" Kitty said. But then she got run over by Snaptrap's R.V.

"I think you hit something." Larry said.

"Yeah. Pay-dirt! And dirt-dirt." Snaptrap said.

"No! You ran over Agent Katswell!" Stella said.

"Sorry about what happened!" Snappy yelled to George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin.

"Not your fault!" they replied.

Then Snaptrap told Larry and the father of our country (Ollie in disguise) to get the piece.

"Acutally, Boss, Abraham Lincoln _wasn_'_t_ the father of our country." said Ollie.

"Well, thank you, Einstein!" said Snaptrap. But that gave him an idea. Snaptrap wanted Larry to dress up as Einstein. Then he put Einstein hair on Larry.

"Snaptrap, my daddy was right. George Washington was the father of our country." said Melody.

Just then, the Chameleon came out of the bathroom, disguised as a plunger. He wanted to help out again. Snaptrap wanted the Chameleon to turn into a toothpick, as he had gunk in his teeth. The Chameleon obliged. But as soon as Snaptrap was using him, the Chameleon said, "Holy guacamole, when is the last time you brushed?"

"Brushed what?" Snaptrap asked. His teeth were horrible and full of gunk. (A/N: I hope Snaptrap knows a good dentist...)

Ollie and Larry got the second piece of the laser. Kitty got up, but Snaptrap ran over her again.

"Mean!" the kids yelled, and Atin gave Snaptrap's R.V. a Chaos Blast.

Getting back to Dudley, he dug all the way to China!

At T.U.F.F., the Chief was mad, for Snaptrap now had 2 pieces of the laser. And Keswick said that when Dudley dug to China, there was a hole in the Earth, and now the planet made a whistling sound as it rotated. Keswick opened the window, and they could hear the whistling sound.

"Who can sleep with that?" Keswick asked. The Chief put that on Dudley's permanent record and hit him with the fist-in-the-box. However, Dudley ducked, and the fist hit the wall, and then it came back, hit the ceiling, then a shelf of anvils, and the anvils hit the Chief!

"That's the r-r-risk you take when you have an anvil collection." Keswick said.

"No more collecting anvils." the kids told the Chief.

Kitty reasoned that the laser wouldn't work without all 3 pieces; they just had to get the third piece before Snaptrap. Dudley asked where it was. Then Dudley and Kitty were guessing that it was in a dangerous place. However, the last piece was located in a suburban home just outside of Petropolis. Dudley and Kitty screamed, but then they realized that the location wasn't scary or dangerous.

"To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" Kitty said. But then they ended up at the North Pole. The kids wondered where they were, and then a voice said, "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Is this the North Pole?" the kids asked, excited.

Sure enough, it was! Santa Claus walked over to the group, and the children were in shock!

"IT'S SANTA CLAUS!" the kids exclaimed. Santa said, "I see you when you're sleeping, I know when you're awake, and I know when one of you has drilled a hole through the Earth."

Dudley quickly pinned the blame on Kitty. Kitty and the children weren't happy with Dudley, but Dudley really wanted a bike for Christmas. Then they went to that home where the last piece was. Kitty rang the bell, and a little boy answered the door.

"Hi, little boy! We're secret agents." Kitty said to the boy. The boy loved playing 'secret agents', and he loved being the bad guy.

Dudley was about to explain something, but then the kid yelled, "FEAR ME!" in an evil voice.

"I TOTALLY FEAR THIS KID, DUDLEY!" Kitty screamed. It even gave the kids a jolt, as they ducked down in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. And Dudley hopped in the car and drove away. Kitty called for back-up. A lot of cars and helicopters showed up, and the Chief yelled, "Freeze, kid!" The kid got sad and started bawling. And then the kid's mom showed up, telling them that her kid was only 6 years old. The Chief apologized and called for the apology-in-a-box. An agent handed the box to the mom, and when she turned the handle, a fist came out and punched the Chief.

Kitty climbed up a tree and found the last piece of the laser. But Francisco saw her through his binoculars, and he informed Snaptrap. Snaptrap then told Francisco to dress like his cousin, who was a fireman. Ollie wasn't sure the disguise angle was getting them anywhere.

"And I'm not sure Abe Lincoln talked with an English accent." Snaptrap said.

"You know that Daddy can't help his accent. I have the same accent, too." Melody said.

Then Snaptrap had a super-fancy job for the Chameleon. The Chameleon could hardly wait, but he was kind of dizzy, for he was previously disguised as a yo-yo, and he was kinda dizzy.

Back with Kitty, Dudley saw that she got the last piece, and that would get her off Santa's naughty list.

"Dad, Mom isn't on Santa's naughty list. The villains are." said Summer.

Then Keswick showed up, saying that he'd take the piece back to T.U.F.F. Kitty gave him the piece, and he left. Just then, Keswick showed up on the other side.

"Keswick, did you forget something?" Kitty asked. Keswick mentioned that he may have left a Bunsen Burner on in the lab. He did, because T.U.F.F. was burning!

"I'm here to pick up the laser." Keswick said, but Kitty just gave it to him. Unless...

"Oh no! Dudley, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kitty asked. Dudley asked Kitty if she was thinking about jerky. Kitty said that she must've given the last piece to an imposter!

"UH-OH!" the kids said, exchanging worried looks.

"You are _so_ back on Santa's naughty list." Dudley said.

"We can't worry about Santa's list right now!" Max shouted.

The Keswick Kitty gave the piece to was the Chameleon in disguise. He said that being able to contribute to D.O.O.M. was like a dream come true for him. In fact, he felt a song coming on! Here's how it went:

_I'm so happy, happy, Snappy, Trappy..._

That's as far as he got, for Snaptrap said that they had a strict 'No Singing' policy at D.O.O.M. Still the laser was put together, and Snaptrap felt like singing. Here's what he sang:

_I'm so happy, happy..._

Then the Chameleon reminded him about the policy.

At T.U.F.F., Snaptrap appeared on the screens, letting them know that he had the last piece of the laser, and in 10 minutes, he was gonna clear the Earth's orbit and put his plan into action.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids.

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the children were in the shuttle, and Dudley was making some noise, but Kitty said, "You said _I_ could do the sound-effect this time."

Then the shuttle blasted off, and once they were in space, Atin started searching for Mobius, or Space Colony ARK.

Snaptrap was getting the laser ready to pop the corn-belt. The Chief appeared on the screen in the shuttle, realizing that the laser was ready, and Dudley and Kitty wouldn't be able to stop him in time. When he asked Keswick why they didn't join Dudley and Kitty in the shuttle, Keswick said that he couldn't hear him over the whistling sound from the hole in the Earth.

Dudley realized something about the hole. Maybe they could deflect the beam so that it went right through the hole!

"That could've been the smartest idea you've ever had." Kitty said, sounding impressed. Even the kids looked impressed. Kitty said that all they had to do was rotate the deflector shields into the right position. Keswick was transmitting the coordinates, but he accidentally sent them to "Meaty Moose" again. So they went to the restaurant to order Keswick's coordinates and apple crisps. Dudley also got that same toy again. He was _not_ amused!

Snaptrap would fire the laser in 10 seconds, and then he told the Chameleon about the plan. The Chameleon wasn't happy, so Snaptrap put the Chameleon through the super-fancy escape-pod. But this time, they heard the Chameleon scream when he was in space. Still, Snaptrap fired the laser.

Meanwhile, Dudley and Kitty deployed the deflector shield, and Kitty said, "Dudley, if this doesn't work out, I just want you to know that it was an honor to work with you." Her eyes were shining when she said that, and the triplets grinned. They knew that if their mom said something like that, she really loved Dudley! Dudley said that he really wanted Kitty's apple crisps.

Just then, the laser was fired! The laser hit the deflector shield, which sent it into the volcano, and through the hole in the Earth. The planet was okay! Everyone cheered.

"Dudley! The Earth is saved!" Kitty joyfully exclaimed, hugging Dudley. The children looked on, smiling brightly. Then Dudley told Kitty that he panicked and ate her apple crisps. Now it was time to get Snaptrap. Atin quickly performed Chaos Control, which put him in Snaptrap's R.V., where the rat wondered what happened to the popcorn.

Just then, Atin appeared, grabbed Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray, performed Chaos Control again, and then they were in the T.U.F.F. Shuttle.

"How did you do that?" Murray asked.

"It's Chaos Control." Atin told him.

"Why did you get us out of there?" Stella asked.

"I heard Dudley say that it was time to get Snaptrap. I couldn't leave you guys in danger." Atin said.

"That makes sense." said Snappy.

Getting back to Snaptrap, he was trying to get away from the T.U.F.F. Shuttle in the asteroid belt. Just then, the Chameleon hit the windshield, and Snaptrap thought he was an alien. But when Snaptrap saw the Chameleon, he let go of the steering wheel, and the R.V. crashed into an asteroid. Now D.O.O.M. and the Chameleon were floating around in space. But some kind of claw came out and grabbed the bad guys.

"Now to dump this space garbage into the Jail-in-the-box!" Dudley said. A jack-in-the-box came out, and while the handle was turned, the bad guys seemed interested in it. That is, until it produced a jail that trapped them.

"Smart thinking, Atin." Melody said, after seeing what had just happened.

In the jail, Snaptrap and the Chameleon were in the same cell, and Snaptrap was wearing the pink swimsuit and holding the matching parasol he had in the calendar. The Chameleon was not amused, and he shuddered.

Outside City Hall, the Chief praised Dudley and Kitty for saving the planet. He was going to give them medals-of-bravery-in-a-box, but a fist came out and punched the Chief. Keswick said that at least the glove punched the Chief into the Emergency Room this time.

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of sleigh bells ringing. Santa was coming!

"SANTA CLAUS!" the children gasped.

Sure enough, it was Santa! He thanked Dudley and Kitty for saving the planet, and he told Kitty that the hole she dug in the Earth was a good thing. He gave her a bike (which looked like it was for a young girl), and Kitty said, "Thanks, Santa!"

"No! I dug the hole!" Dudley said. A present was thrown to him, but it was the action figure that everyone had!

"I already have this one, Santa! EVERYBODY HAS THIS ONE!" Dudley yelled as Santa left.

The End

Okay, so that's "Mission: Really Big Mission"! Coming up next is a quickie chapter, where the kids tell Dudley and Kitty what happened when they went back to the future! Stay tuned, and please review, but DON'T flame me!


	2. About The Future

(A/N: Here's that quickie! Let's see what happens!)

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were in the break room at T.U.F.F., and they were having the reunion they couldn't have earlier on.

"How did you get back here?" Kitty asked the children.

"We time-traveled again, but we didn't use Keswick's watch." George said. Blossom and Atin gave him a look, and Summer told them, "Ya had to be there." (A/N: Remember, Blossom and Atin didn't come in until "Dog Dish".)

"Also, you guys adopted Max and Annabeth in the future." Molly said to Dudley and Kitty.

"We did?" Dudley and Kitty asked.

"You did." said Annabeth.

"And it's great to have a family." Max said.

"It's great to know that you got back to the future, safe and sound." said Kitty, pulling the kids into a hug.

"I made it back to my future." said Atin.

"Cool!" said Dudley.

"What about Blossom?" Kitty asked, remembering Blossom.

"I knew where to go once I got back to the future. So I went there." Blossom replied.

"Are you going to watch over the kids again, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah. Let your mom know about them so they can stay with you some nights." Kitty said.

"I will." said Dudley. In fact, he called his mom up and told her the news. Peg was happy to hear what had happened, and that the kids were okay.

"Maybe they can stay with you tonight?" Peg asked.

"Hang on, and I'll check with Kitty." Dudley said. He told Kitty what happened, and Kitty said that the kids could go with him that night. So Dudley told his mom, and she'd be waiting for them.

Later, it was time to go home, so Dudley and Kitty said their good-byes, and after the children hugged Kitty, they went with Dudley.

Okay, that's the end of the quickie. It's enough to let Dudley and Kitty know that the kids are alright. Well, coming up next is "A Doomed Christmas", so stay tuned, and please review!


	3. A Doomed Christmas

(A/N: I know that Christmas is a long way from now, but please enjoy "A Doomed Christmas" Also, **Agent Tuckerson** requested to see Lisa and Tyler (Keswick's children) in this story, so I'm adding them. Without futher ado, I give you the episode.)

The Chief announced that it was time to decorate the office for Christmas, and when he said that, a Christmas tree came out, and Kitty put the star on top.

"Move it, people! Those halls aren't going to deck themselves!" Kitty shouted into a megaphone. All the agents started decorating the Christmas tree and the office. Then Keswick walked over to his snow machine and said, "The snow is a go!" He turned it on, and snow started falling from the roof.

"I love Christmas! I'm gonna catch a snowflake on my tongue." Dudley said. But Keswick said that he shouldn't do that.

"Why not?" the kids asked.

"Those s-s-snowflakes are made of a jolly, yet toxic compound." Keswick said. Sure enough, a group of carolers outside were affected by the snow. The ambulance came up, and Keswick said that the carolers would be fine once the high fever and facial paralysis wore off. And then he said, "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"So what can we do?" the kids asked themselves. Suddenly, a flash of light startled the kids, and they quickly shielded their eyes. When they looked again, the triplets, Max, and Annabeth recognized Keswick's twins, Lisa and Tyler.

"Lisa! Tyler! What are you doing here?" George asked them.

"We wanted to see the past, too!" Lisa said.

"This _is_ the past, right?" Tyler asked.

"Yup!" said Molly.

"Who are they?" Blossom whispered to Summer, referring to Keswick's children. Summer quickly introduced Lisa and Tyler to Blossom and Atin. Now they all knew each other.

"So, where's Daddy?" Lisa asked.

"He's over there, with our dad." Max said, pointing to where Keswick was.

"Thanks. Let's go see him!" Tyler said to his sister.

"Daddy!" the twins called, racing towards Keswick. Keswick turned and saw the twins.

"Can I help you?" Keswick asked them.

"Hi, Daddy!" Lisa and Tyler said in unison.

"What? _I_ have kids in the f-f-future, too?" Keswick asked.

"They look a lot like you." Dudley pointed out, seeing the twins.

"And they're _not_ robots, either." said Annabeth.

"To have children, I had to have gotten over my f-f-fear of girls!" Keswick said.

"If you're afraid of girls, how did you fall in love with Mom?" Tyler asked.

Keswick was speechless. He certainly wasn't expecting this.

"Daddy, are you upset with us?" Lisa asked.

"No. I'm just surprised, that's all." Keswick said. Then he gave his children a hug.

"Time to play office Santa!" the Chief said. He jumped onto a button, and that little area turned into an area where kids meet Santa.

"Okay, who wants to be the first to sit on Santa's tiny lap?" the Chief asked as he sat down.

"Santa!" the kids cheered, but Agent Jumbo was going to sit on his lap. She crushed him.

"SANTA!" the children cried, shocked.

"Time to hang the stockings by the chimney with care. LOCK AND LOAD!" Kitty said, and she fired the stockings at the fireplace. Just then, Dudley went over there, excited that it was Christmas Eve. He wanted Kitty and the children to guess what he asked Santa for.

"The Snooze 'N-Crooze Race-Car-Bed?" Kitty and the children (save for the twins) guessed. They knew this from the sky-writings, the crop-circles, and the giant billboard. Dudley told Kitty that the bed was awesome.

"Should I tell Dad that he gave me the bed when we were old enough to sleep in beds?" George asked the other kids in a whisper.

"No! If you tell him that, he'll know that he got it, and then it won't be a surprise for him!" Summer whispered back.

"What, kids?" Dudley asked, having heard them whispering.

"Nothing." the kids said.

Kitty reminded Dudley that he drove the T.U.F.F. Mobile every day. But he said that when you fell asleep at the wheel of the bed, your high-strung partner didn't yell at you for running over a hot-dog vendor. He wanted that bed!

"Wow, he really wants that bed!" said Atin.

Dudley made a video to show Santa how good he was. In the video, Dudley said that he was making pancakes for his mom. Then the stove caught on fire, and Dudley ran outside, holding Peg. Dudley now said that he saved his mom from a fire.

Seconds later, Keswick received intel that Snaptrap was commiting a robbery a block from T.U.F.F. If he was closer, they could've taken him out with the toxic snow.

"What toxic snow?" asked Lisa.

"The snow surrounding the building." said Blossom.

"Okay." said Tyler.

"We're on it, Keswick. To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" Kitty said.

"Lisa, Tyler, do you wanna come with us?" George asked the twins, who went to spend time with their future dad.

"We were thinking of spending time with Daddy." said Lisa.

"Yeah. We're telling him about the future." Tyler added.

"Okay. Have fun!" George said, and then he ran off to join his parents, siblings, and friends.

Dudley wasn't happy with the T.U.F.F. Mobile, 'cause it didn't come with a night-light for reading comic books after Mom tucks you in.

After they left, Agent Jumbo got off of the Chief, and the Chief said, "I'm still alive! It's a Christmas miracle!" Then a shadow fell over the Chief, and he yelled, "OH NO! NOT AGENT MOBY!" Agent Moby was a whale, and he crushed the Chief.

"I have a long list." said Agent Moby, and he was holding his list.

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were looking for Snaptrap. Then they found him stealing an old lady's purse. He got a hold of it, stuck his tongue out at the old lady, and ran away with the purse.

"Snaptrap, you're under arrest for robbery. And for carrying a really ugly purse." Dudley said. But Kitty said that the purse was the old lady's purse. So Dudley said that they should arrest the old lady.

"But Dad, you'll end up on Santa's naughty list!" Max warned. But it was too late. Dudley was going to arrest the old woman, but the old lady beat him for that.

"Wow, for an old woman, she's a pretty good fighter." said Atin. Then something came out of the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and it shocked Snaptrap, causing him to drop the purse, and the old lady got her purse back.

"Snaptrap, you should be ashamed of yourself. Robbing someone on the day before Christmas!" Kitty scolded.

"Chris who?" Snaptrap asked.

"He never heard of Christmas?" the kids asked. They couldn't believe that Snaptrap didn't know what it was. (A/N: Snappy is back at D.O.O.M. The D.O.O.M. kids know what Christmas is, as they celebrate it in the future, and Santa always gives them presents.)

Dudley said that Christmas was the holiday when Santa Claus came.

"Santa who?" Snaptrap asked.

"I can't believe it! Snaptrap's never heard of Christmas!" Dudley said.

"The warden can explain it to you in jail, Snaptrap!" Kitty said.

"Snap who?" Snaptrap asked. Dudley blasted Snaptrap, claiming that he couldn't let Snaptrap do that anymore.

"Good job, Daddy." Molly said.

Now Snaptrap was in prison, but he wasn't alone. Birdbrain was in the cell with him. Snaptrap called Birdbrain his 'old friend', but Birdbrain said he was 23, and pre-maturely bald.

"And old-looking." Snaptrap said. Birdbrain could not believe he had to spend Christmas Eve in jail with the likes of Snaptrap. Snaptrap wanted to know what Christmas was.

The Christmas tree in the cell turned into the Chameleon, and he pulled out a pop-up book about Christmas, explaining that Christmas was when a guy named Santa Calus delivered presents all over the world on a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer. Birdbrain said that Snaptrap probably never heard of the holiday because villains are on Santa's naughty list, and they don't get presents.

"Christmas is hard for all of us bad guys." the Chameleon said. Every year, the Chameleon would listen to carolers pass by his door, and he'd make them spiced apple cider, but they never drank it, which was lucky for them, because he used poison instead of apples.

Snaptrap said that if Santa was real, shouldn't they go shake him down for the presents they never got? Birdbrain wanted to go, too, as he wanted to find out how the reindeer flew. The Chameleon said that they could have an old-fashioned Christmas like he used to have with his family, before they transformed into ordinary house-hold items so he couldn't find them.

"I spent a week talking to a blender because I thought it was my sister, Camille." the Chameleon said. Then Birdbrain said that he planned an escape by eating a key to the cell before they locked him up. Now Birdbrain was going to make the key come out. He laid an egg with a key in it, but it was his house key. He tried again, but that was the key to his uncle's truck. The 3rd time was the charm, as the egg contained the key to the cell. He unlocked the cell.

"To the North Pole! We'll take my uncle's truck!" Birdbrain said. It was better than the bus, and the Uptown 7 didn't run on Christmas Eve.

Back at T.U.F.F., the office was decorated for Christmas. (A/N: While Dudley, Kitty, and the children were out, Lisa and Tyler successfully proved to Keswick that they were his future kids.)

"Wow!" the kids said, looking around in awe.

"It's t-t-time to turn on the T.U.F.F. Christmas lights!" Keswick said. Everyone put goggles on, and the lights were turned on. Now the place was really bright, but it caused a worldwide black-out! Dudley was upset because the lights made his billboard go out. Kitty told Keswick to unplug the lights. Keswick unplugged the lights, and the black-out was over.

Meanwhile, the villains had crashed, due to the black-out. The Chameleon knew another way to get to the North Pole. One of the transport tubes at T.U.F.F. led to Santa's workshop!

At T.U.F.F., Kitty realized that the place was decorated for Christmas. Then Santa Claus walked in, carrying a sack (Snaptrap and Birdbrain were in the sack). However, the kids heard the Chameleon's voice coming from Santa's mouth, and they were not fooled.

"Oh no! The Chameleon disguised himself as Santa!" the kids moaned. Everyone else fell for the Chameleon's Santa act, though.

"How come we're the only ones who know this is a trick?" the children asked themselves.

The fake Santa Claus said that he was making his list and checking it twice at a coffee shop, but the cops towed his sleigh! So he was wondering if he could use a transport tube to get back to the North Pole. Dudley led the disguised lizard to the correct transport tube.

At the North Pole, Snaptrap and Birdbrain fell out of the sack, and the Chameleon turned back into himself. Birdbrain was going to activate his high-tech bird-cage force-field. The force-field surrounded the building that was Santa's workshop. Now the villains were ready to go inside the building.

In Santa's workshop, the elves were busy making toys, and Santa praised the elves on their hard work. And that's when the villains showed up!

"I know you guys! You're on my naughty list!" Santa said to the bad guys. Birdbrain said that Santa was on their 'people to lock up in a closet and steal all their toys list'.

At T.U.F.F., everyone seemed happy (and Molly, Max, George, and Annabeth were under the mistletoe).

"T.U.F.F. looks great! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Kitty said.

Just then, Santa appeared on the screen (the _real_ Santa), saying that this was the worst Christmas ever! Santa, Mrs. Claus, and the elves were locked in a utility closet, and their supply of milk and cookies was dangerously low. Santa ate the last cookie, so now they were gone! Anyway, Santa went on to say that the Chameleon, Birdbrain, and Snaptrap took over his workshop, and it was up to T.U.F.F. to save Christmas. There wasn't much time left, either. If Santa didn't get the presents delivered by midnight, his reindeer would lose their magic, and there wouldn't be a Christmas that year!

"NOOOOOOOO!" Dudley and the kids screamed. The Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids that they needed to get to Santa's workshop and save Christmas. However, Lisa and Tyler wanted to join the group, so they asked Keswick if they could go, too.

"Daddy, can we go with them?" Lisa asked.

"Please?" Tyler asked.

"It all depends on what Agent K-K-Katswell says." Keswick said, looking over at Kitty.

"They can come along, but they have to behave themselves." Kitty said.

"We know how to behave." the twins said.

Now Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids were in the weapons room, where Keswick designed a series of Christmas-themed weapons for defeating bad guys and spreading holiday cheer. There were ornament grenades, candy cane lasers, and Mama Keswick's fruitcake.

Kitty wondered how fruitcake was a weapon. Keswick banged the holiday treat on a table in the room, and the table broke.

"Say no more." Kitty said.

"Don't eat the fruitcake!" Lisa and Tyler said.

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the children went through the transport tube that would take them to the North Pole. Dudley noticed Birdbrain's force-field.

"It can't stop me, 'cause I'm not a bird." Dudley said. But it did stop him. Kitty used her wrist-com to tell Keswick to turn on the T.U.F.F. Christmas lights. So he did. The black-out turned off the force-field. Once they were past it, Kitty asked Keswick to unplug the lights, and he did, so the force-field came back.

Inside Santa's workshop, Snaptrap went to the toy room and started destroying the presents. The Chameleon walked in with eggnog, but he wouldn't drink it, 'cause he used poison instead of nog. (A/N: Don't tell Timmy Turner's dad! LOL!) And Birdbrain was interrogating reindeer.

Meanwhile, Dudley and Kitty got into Santa's workshop, and they only had a few hours till midnight. Kitty saw the bad guys, and she said that they'd have to use the element of surprise. Just then, Dudley started yelling in excitement, as he found his race-car-bed.

"Quiet!" Kitty told him in a loud whisper. Dudley apologized, for he found the keys, and the car was making noise. Kitty stopped the noise, but the bad guys didn't seem to hear it. Dudley, Kitty, and the kids all sighed with relief. That was when Snaptrap found Kitty's present (it was shaped like a fish). He broke the present, and Kitty quietly said, "Darn it!" Much to the kids' shock, the bad guys heard that!

Birdbrain trapped Dudley, Kitty, and the little ones in a bird-cage force-field, and Dudley said that Kitty and her big mouth got them caught.

"How could they even hear that? She was quieter than your race-car-bed!" Atin yelled.

"Yeah, that thing was loud enough to wake the dead!" Annabeth said.

Now Birdbrain told the agents and children that he ruined their attempt to ruin the villains' plan to ruin Christmas. He wanted to start again.

"Let us out!" Kitty said.

"No way! Your presence is unwanted, unlike these presents that I wanted, in the past, but never got, until presently... Let me start again." Snaptrap said. Then the Chameleon was going to offer them egg poison, or nog poison. He wanted to start again. Dudley couldn't believe they got caught.

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the children were tied up on a conveyor belt in the defective toy room. They would get crushed with a square-shaped basketball, and Baby's first machete. The conveyor belt brought one defective toy after another to a giant mallet, which crushed the toys.

"Blast us out of here with the candy cane lasers!" Kitty told Dudley. A laser came out of Dudley's nose, and the control for the conveyor belt broke. This didn't help, for the conveyor belt sped up!

"You ate the candy cane lasers?" Kitty asked.

"Well, I couldn't eat the fruitcake!" Dudley retorted.

"Who would?" asked Lisa.

"It's too hard to eat!" Tyler added.

Kitty told Dudley to throw the fruitcake at the crusher, so he did. The mallet had a difficult time trying to crush the fruitcake, and even though the mallet succeeded, it still broke. Kitty then used the machete to cut the ropes. Now they were free! It was time to stop the bad guys.

Meanwhile, Birdbrain was still interrogating reindeer, the Chameleon made a gingerbread house on a tiny gumdrop Indian burial ground, and Snaptrap destroyed all the presents. Then Snaptrap noticed another present, but this one was for the villains. Snaptrap opened it, and the bad guys got punched by Dudley.

In an attempt to escape, the Chameleon turned into a sleigh, and when Snaptrap and Birdbrain were in it, the sleigh was flying away! Birdbrain wondered why the universe mocked him ('cause he can't fly!). Dudley grabbed the lights off the Christmas tree and lassoed the sleigh. He was dragged quite a ways before he pulled the rope tightly near a sign that said, "North Pole". The bad guys couldn't get away now, and they were all tied up by the lights wrapping them around the pole.

Back at Santa's workshop, Kitty told Santa that now he could deliver the presents. That's when they heard the clock strike the hour, and the big and little hands were on the 12. It was midnight, and Santa's reindeer couldn't fly!

"NO!" the children gasped, but Dudley was more upset about it, for he wanted that race-car-bed like nobody's business.

Kitty felt sad, but then she brightened up, as she had an idea. She contacted Keswick on her wrist-com, asking him how fast he could get there with the T.U.F.F. Jet.

At that split-second, Keswick and the Chief showed up. Keswick apologized for taking so long, as the Chief needed a potty-stop in Greenland.

"Hi, Daddy!" Lisa and Tyler said, running to Keswick for a hug. Keswick hugged his future kids.

Dudley explained that the reindeer couldn't fly, so they needed to use the T.U.F.F. Jet to deliver the presents. Snaptrap said that there were no presents.

"Christmas isn't over yet!" Santa said. He asked the elves how fast they could make new presents. One second later, there were new presents. An elf apologized for taking so long, but Hermey was a slow wrapper. Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, Santa, and the kids all hopped into the T.U.F.F. Jet, and turned it into a sleigh. After Santa's sack was set into the sleigh, Santa said, "T.U.F.F. agents, you and the children can guide my sleigh tonight."

The children were so excited to be riding with Santa, they could hardly sit still. But Kitty had them calm down, so the kids were quietly singing Christmas carols.

As the sleigh took off, the Chief said that he needed to make another potty-stop.

Now they were delivering presents all over the world. They even stopped at the prison, where they would drop off Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon. Birdbrain said that they'd be back to stop the Easter Bunny.

"Bunny who?" Snaptrap asked.

"You can't be serious!" Max said, wondering how Snaptrap couldn't know who the Easter Bunny was. (A/N: He knew who the Easter Bunny was in "Snap Dad", remember?) Dudley dropped the villains down the chimney. Now they were at their final stop, which Dudley thought was his own house, because the last present in the sack was his race-car-bed.

"Oh no. This is the home of little Randy Peterson." Santa said. He was a present shy this year. Dudley and Santa looked in the window, and Randy was asleep by the Christmas tree. Santa felt bad not having a present for Randy, and Randy had asked for a Snooze 'N-Crooze Race-Car-Bed.

Dudley knew where this was going, and he asked, "Are you sure he didn't ask for a black t-shirt? Or a receipt for some pork chops?"

"Dad..." the kids facepalmed. Dudley finally said, "Okay, Santa. You can give him my bed." He handed the bed to Santa, but for some reason, Dudley wasn't letting go. Santa finally got it out of Dudley's grasp and said, "Thank you, Dudley."

The bed appeared in Randy's house, and Randy was sleeping on it. A second or two later, Randy awoke and saw the present. Randy unwrapped the bed and celebrated. He was so happy.

Outside, Dudley watched the scene with sad eyes. Kitty placed a hand on Dudley's shoulder and said, "Dudley, that was the nicest thing I've ever seen anyone do."

"Christmas is so sad!" Dudley sobbed, hugging Kitty for comfort.

The Chief told Dudley not to be sad, as he saved Christmas, and that was a good thing.

"Mom, can we stay with Daddy tonight?" the children (save for Keswick's children) asked Kitty.

"Dudley, how about it?" Kitty asked. Dudley just nodded his head.

"Thanks to T.U.F.F., it's going to be a merry Christmas to all!" Santa said.

He got Dudley back to his house, and Dudley still looked sad. The children were trying their hardest to keep Dudley from crying as they followed him into the house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. In his room, they heard somebody. Dudley quickly attacked whoever was in there.

The kids turned the lights on, and Dudley realized that he attacked Santa!

"UH-OH!" the kids gasped, knowing that attacking Santa could easily put someone on Santa's naughty list!

Dudley apologized for attacking Santa. Santa was going to give Dudley something special for giving up that bed to Randy Peterson.

"Is it a million dollars?" Dudley asked. It wasn't a million dollars, but the newest model of the Snooze 'N-Crooze Race-Car-Bed, now with make-believe satellite navigation, and a fake spare-tire. Dudley was thrilled!

"I have that same bed in the future. Dad gave it to me when we, that's me and my sisters, were old enough to sleep in beds." George said.

"If you have that bed now, why didn't you tell me?" Dudley asked his future son.

"Telling you would ruin the surprise." George replied.

"Yeah, Daddy. When you gave the bed to George, you told us how you got the bed." Molly said. (A/N: Yes, Dudley told the kids how he got the bed when he gave it to George.)

Dudley hopped onto the bed, and the car alarm went off. People were yelling about the noise, so Dudley pressed the 'A' button on the steering wheel. Then he pressed the 'E' button. Dudley was ejected out of the bed, but he was just so happy to have the bed he wanted, only this one was better.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! WHOO-HOO!" Dudley cheered. Birdbrain saw Dudley from his prison cell, and he said, "Everyone... but me... can fly."

The End

Well, that's the end of the Christmas special. Well, next up is "Big Dog On Campus". Stay tuned, and please review!


	4. Big Dog On Campus

(A/N: Here's "Big Dog On Campus". This one should be okay. Let's see what happens...)

It was a normal day at T.U.F.F. Just then, Dudley burst in with his mailbox.

"It's here! The invitation to my high school reunion!" Dudley exclaimed, pulling the invitation out of the mailbox. Dudley couldn't wait to show his old classmates that he became a totally cool secret agent, but that's because everyone in school thought he was kind of a loser. Then Dudley slipped on a wet floor and fell into a wastebasket.

Kitty, the Chief, and Keswick seemed to think Dudley was a loser, but the kids had a different opinion.

"You're not a loser to us, Dad." George said.

"That's right. You're a great dad." Annabeth said.

Dudley said that in his yearbook, everyone voted him most likely to be an assistant to an apprentice rodeo clown. He even showed them what he looked like in high school. Dudley looked like a geek.

"Whoa! Dad looked like a geek in high school!" Molly exclaimed.

"But look at him now. He's handsome." Summer added, giving Dudley a hug. Dudley happily returned the hug.

"You carry your yearbook around?" Kitty asked.

Dudley lost his wallet, and the yearbook was his only form of I.D. He also lost his credit card, so he carried a treasure chest.

"Wow! A treasure chest!" the kids exclaimed.

Just then, they received intel that someone was planning to destroy the school reunion, annihilating everyone in attendance.

"Does it say who?" the Chief asked. It didn't say, and the Chief wasn't too happy about that.

"If it said who, we could just arrest the guy and go shoe-shopping." the Chief said. Everyone looked at the Chief, so he said, "I mean, play cards at a hunting lodge." Then he told Dudley and Kitty that they'd have to attend that reunion and thwart the crime.

"Can we go, too?" the kids asked.

"No. People don't take their kids to class reunions." the Chief said.

"Aww..." the kids moaned.

"Don't worry. You can still watch it on a closed-circuit t-t-television." Keswick said.

"It's almost like being there." Lisa said.

"Yeah." Tyler said. The kids accepted this.

Dudley was excited, for now his old classmates could see him in action as an awesome T.U.F.F. agent! The kids all cheered at this news, but their happiness was cut short when the Chief said that he had to be in disguise, or else he'd tip-off the bad guy.

To make matters worse for Dudley, he'd be going as what everyone thought he'd be: an assistant to an apprentice rodeo clown! And when he was in the costume, the children got one look at him and fell over, holding their sides with laughter.

"What are the odds?" Keswick asked.

"Why do we even have this disguise?" Dudley asked, not amused.

Kitty would be going as Lulu Stepanski, who was the prettiest girl in school. Dudley even showed them the picture of Lulu, and the boys wolf-whistled at the sight. Annabeth and Molly looked unhappy with this, as George and Max were among the boys that wolf-whistled at Lulu's picture.

"Uh-oh. We have a problem." George whispered to Max.

"Girls, you should know that no girl, no matter how pretty she is, could ever take your places in our hearts." Max said.

"You're so romantic, Max." Molly said, giving Max a hug.

"That is romantic." Annabeth said, holding onto George.

That was when they heard that Lulu was the prettiest girl until the horrible accident that left her hairless.

"What?" the children asked.

A second later, Kitty was dressed for the reunion, but she was shaved bald! Kitty took the camera that was directed towards the Chief and turned it towards herself. What she saw on the screen really made her unhappy. The children had their hands clamped over their mouths, eyes wide with shock.

"AAAAHHHH! Why couldn't I just tell everyone my hair grew back?" Kitty asked Keswick, sounding sad. She could, but it wouldn't make any sense, now that she was bald.

Dudley wasn't happy, for now his classmates would think he was a loser.

"With any luck, everyone in your class will be a loser, too." the Chief said.

"But in case they aren't losers, keep in mind that you're _not_ a loser in our eyes." Max said. All the children nodded. Dudley hugged the kids for that.

Later that night, Dudley's old classmates were at the reunion, and they were _not_ losers. One guy even became President of the universe!

Inside, Dudley saw a group of people who were the popular kids. They used to throw eggs at Dudley, but Dudley was sure that they'd matured.

Not so! One of the populars yelled, "Hey! Loser!" Then poor Dudley was pelted with eggs, and a couple of chickens.

**(Meanwhile, at T.U.F.F...)**

The kids were in the break room, watching the reunion on a closed-circuit television. So far, they didn't like what they saw.

"Poor Daddy..." Summer moaned.

"They still hate him." Blossom said.

"Don't worry. Once he catches the bad guy, they'll change their tune." Atin said.

"You sure?" Molly asked.

"We can hope." George said.

**(At the reunion...)**

Dudley was about to tell the populars that he was a secret agent, but Kitty hit him with a chair.

"Sorry. You were about to blow your cover, and I panicked." Kitty explained.

"But they think I'm a loser." Dudley said. Kitty told Dudley that it didn't matter what other people thought of him, it was how he felt on the inside that mattered. Dudley felt like he had a broken rib on the inside, due to being hit with a chair.

"The only way you can show your classmates how cool you are is by catching the bad guy!" Kitty said. Now they were going to look for suspects. Kitty thought that the crazy lady with the meat cleavers could be a suspect.

**(At T.U.F.F...)**

"Who agrees with Mom?" Annabeth asked.

"I do!" all the kids said in unison.

**(At the reunion...)**

"She's not a suspect. She's the Lunch Lady Bug. Her food was so awesome, she used to get fan-mail!" Dudley said. However, one student said that those were threats from the Board of Health. Dudley said that everyone was crazy about the Lunch Lady Bug's food.

This wasn't true, as most of the people were sick from eating the food. One person even threw up a snake!

Then Dudley thought he found the bad guy. It was Spike, who was voted most likely to destroy the class reunion.

Just then, the Lunch Lady Bug rang a bell and shouted, "Come and get it! Appetizers are served!" She pulled the cover off of a platter of food, and the food looked nasty. Everyone ran off, not wanting to touch that food.

"You spoiled brats! Eat my spoiled brats!" the Lunch Lady Bug yelled, flying off.

"I love her bratwursts! They're the best! They should be called 'brat-bests'. Or 'best-wursts'. My head hurts." Dudley said. He ate one.

**(At T.U.F.F...)**

"I wouldn't touch that food with a 10-foot pole." said Atin.

"Me neither!" said the twins.

"Ditto!" the rest of the kids said.

**(At the reunion...)**

"Spike is definitely our guy." Dudley said.

However, somebody cut the rope holding the disco ball in place, and Spike happened to be under the disco ball. The disco ball fell on Spike, and Kitty said that they now knew it wasn't Spike.

"Crushing himself with a disco ball could be part of his fiendish plan." Dudley said. But an ambulance came up and took Spike away.

"This rope was cut, and it wasn't by Spike." Kitty said. Their bad guy was still on the loose. Dudley wasn't too concerned about that, for he had to go to the bathroom, and he had no idea how to get that barrel off.

**(At T.U.F.F...)**

"How could Dad think Spike would crush himself with a disco ball?" George asked.

"Dad isn't always the brightest bulb in the pack." Molly reminded him.

"We already know that." Blossom said.

"I'm still betting that the Lunch Lady Bug is the bad guy." Annabeth said.

**(At the reunion...)**

Now Dudley and Kitty were slow-dancing, but Dudley thought that Kitty was stepping on his clown-shoes. But she wasn't stepping on his shoes. Another dancing couple was stepping on his shoes, which were huge. They were really big.

Just then, someone happened to sneak past, and Dudley dipped Kitty as he said, "There's R. Suspect."

"Do you think he looks suspicious?" Kitty asked.

"No, that's his name. R. Suspect. I think it's short for Ron. His sister's name is Ima Suspect. The police were always at their house." Dudley said, showing Kitty the yearbook.

"Hey, Ron. It's us, Dudley and Kitty." Dudley said. Kitty stepped on Dudley's foot, and Dudley quickly said, "Lulu."

Ron was in real estate, and the school was in a prime location. He said, "I'd love to demolish it so I could put up a mall."

"So you're saying you want to destroy this building so you can profit from it." Kitty said, nudging Dudley so he'd pay attention.

"More than anything!" Ron said. Then he laughed evilly.

"It's not him, Kitty. Moving on!" Dudley said.

**(At T.U.F.F...)**

"He could be the bad guy." Max said.

"If he wants to destroy the school, he is a bad guy." said Lisa.

"So why don't they just capture him?" Tyler wondered.

"They'll get to it sometime." Atin said.

**(At the reunion...)**

The Lunch Lady Bug was ringing the bell again, and she said, "Come and get it! The next course is served!" There were some bad-looking deviled eggs on the platter. Once again, no one wanted it.

"You bad eggs! Come and eat my bad eggs!" the Lunch Lady Bug shouted, flying off again.

Dudley ran over there and ate the eggs. Kitty reminded Dudley that they needed to keep an eye on Ron. Dudley said something to Kitty, but his mouth was full of food, and it was hard to understand what he was saying. But Kitty understood him, 'cause she said, "No, I do not have any ketchup!"

But then it was time to take a group photo. All the students gathered in that spot. However, Kitty noticed that the camera was a bomb, but Dudley was okay with that, for there would be no proof that he went to the reunion in a dirty barrel.

**At T.U.F.F...)**

"How can the photographer not realize that the camera is a bomb?" Lisa and Tyler shouted.

"Dunno." Annabeth shrugged.

"I don't wanna look! Tell me when it's over!" Summer yelled, covering her eyes.

"I don't wanna look, either!" said Molly, copying her sister.

"This can _not_ end well." Max said, and George nodded.

**(At the reunion...)**

The photo was taken, but Dudley had ducked down in his barrel, so when the blast was over, he was unharmed. When he popped out, Ron fell to the side, and Kitty caught him.

"Looks like R. Suspect isn't our suspect." Kitty said.

"Then who is he?" Dudley asked. Kitty explained that he was still R. Suspect, but he wasn't their suspect.

**(At T.U.F.F...)**

"Hey, it's okay! Dudley and Kitty are all right." Atin said.

"They are?" Molly and Summer asked.

"Look at the screen." Blossom said. Molly and Summer looked at the screen, and sure enough, Dudley and Kitty were okay.

"Thank goodness." said the sisters.

**(At the reunion...)**

Kitty said that they needed to start questioning people before the bad guy struck again. Dudley went over to a former student and asked him, "Where were you on the night of October 12th?"

"That's tonight. I'm right here." the guy said.

"So you admit it! Take him away, Kitty!" Dudley said. But Kitty clunked Dudley on the head, and Dudley said, "Lulu! Case closed!"

"Why am I even talking to you? No offense, Dudley, but you're still a loser, just like you were in school." his old classmate said.

Once again, Dudley almost blew his cover, so Kitty hit him with another chair to shut him up.

**(At T.U.F.F...)**

"Things are not going well for Dad." Annabeth said.

"Once he catches the bad guy, maybe things will start looking up for him." said George.

**(At the reunion...)**

"It's time for the 3rd course!" the Lunch Lady Bug shouted, ringing the bell again. She lifted the cover off of a pot, and no one liked whatever was in it.

"Come on, you dirty rats! Eat my dirty ratatouille!" the Lunch Lady Bug yelled. The former students all started complaining, and they were heading towards the exit.

Before they could leave, giant forks came down, and then a giant colander fell over the students.

"No one's leaving till you all clean your plates! And by 'clean your plates', I mean CEASE TO EXIST!" the Lunch Lady Bug shouted.

**(At T.U.F.F...)**

"Mom's first guess was correct!" the triplets, Max, and Annabeth shouted.

"Now your dad can show his classmates that he isn't a loser." Lisa said.

"So let's watch!" said Tyler. The kids focused their attention on the television.

**(At the reunion...)**

"Wait a minute! Lunch Lady Bug? It was you all along? But why?" Dudley asked. The Lunch Lady Bug said that she'd put up with them insulting her food for years, and destroying them would be her revenge.

"She's crazy!" Dudley shouted.

"Duh! She put snakes in her Spanish rice!" Kitty said, holding up a plate of rice. A snake popped out and said, "Hola!"

The Lunch Lady Bug was going to drown them with a giant vat of gravy. The gravy was a little lumpy, so it was the lumpy taste of revenge!

"Wait, Lunch Lady Bug! Not everyone hates your food. I love it, and I always have!" Dudley said.

"Who cares what you think? You're an assistant to an apprentice rodeo clown!" said the Lunch Lady Bug.

"No, I'm not! I'm a super-cool T.U.F.F. agent!" Dudley said, trying to take off his costume. Unfortunately, he couldn't get the barrel off.

"He isn't a clown, and I'm not really a hairless cat!" Kitty said.

"Yes, you are." Dudley reminded her.

"I mean, I'm a T.U.F.F. agent, too!" Kitty said, showing her T.U.F.F. badge. All the former students gasped in shock!

"I don't care _who_ you are! In a few seconds, you'll be a garnish on my DISH OF DEATH!" the Lunch Lady Bug yelled, knocking over the vat of gravy. Everyone started running to avoid the gravy.

"We'll have to fight food with food! Set your blaster to 'mashed potato'!" Dudley told Kitty. Kitty was about to say that there was no such setting, but the setting was there, plain as day.

"I had Keswick add that at Thanksgiving." Dudley told Kitty as she set her blaster to the 'mashed potato' setting.

**(At T.U.F.F...)**

The kids were watching the action, knowing that if Dudley could prove himself, his classmates would realize that he wasn't the loser they remembered. Now they were excited.

**(At the reunion...)**

Kitty fired mashed potatoes at the wave of gravy. The mashed potatoes acted as a dam, holding the gravy back. One of the students walked over to the dam, tasted the mashed potatoes, and said, "This mashed potato dam is delicious! You should cater the next reunion."

"You're going down, Lunch Lady Bug!" Dudley said, firing pies at said villainess. When Dudley saw the pies, he said, "Ooh, pumpkin pie." The Lunch Lady Bug pulled out cleavers and cut the pies. The slices of pie landed on plates set at tables in the room.

Another student tasted a slice of the pie and said, "Mmm, this pie is delicious. Will you cater my wedding? I'm marrying the President of the universe."

"Actually, we need to talk." the President of the universe said.

Dudley fired a turkey at the Lunch Lady Bug, and it was on her head. Dudley also found the zipper on the barrel, and as he put it over the Lunch Lady Bug, he said, "The kitchen is closed!"

Dudley's former classmates cheered and chanted his name! He wasn't a loser anymore!

**(At T.U.F.F...)**

"He did it!" the kids cheered, happy to see that Dudley was now liked by his classmates.

"I can't wait for him and Mom to get back!" said George.

"Yeah! He was awesome!" Max said.

**(At the reunion...)**

"You did a great job defeating the Lunch Lady Bug. You should feel pretty good about yourself." Kitty said to Dudley.

"I do." Dudley said. He went on to say that Kitty was right about what she said earlier. It wasn't who you were on the outside, but how you felt inside that mattered. And on the inside, he was craving some mashed potatoes. He pulled out a spoon and spooned up some of the mashed potato dam. Now there was a hole in the dam, and gravy came through the hole.

"I still have to go to the bathroom!" Dudley shouted.

"Wait a minute! I could've given them a-a-astronaut costumes!" Keswick said, holding up spacesuits.

"Why didn't ya?" Lisa and Tyler asked as George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth facepalmed. Atin and Blossom shook their heads in disbelief.

The End

Whoo! Another episode done! Next is "Dog's Best Friend", so stay tuned, and please review!


	5. Dog's Best Friend

(A/N: Here's the next episode! Please enjoy "Dog's Best Friend".)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Dudley was out making a traffic-safety video, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap and his men got to D.O.O.M. H.Q., but they were all bandaged up. Seeing them like this caused Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray to be shocked.

"Dad, what happened?" Snappy asked.

"Boy, robbing that old lady was a big mistake." said Snaptrap.

"At least we got her purse." Francisco said, holding a purse.

"I'm beginning to think they softened up after the stork brought us here." Stella whispered to the other kids, who nodded. (A/N: Yes, they do know that the stork brought them.)

"That's _my_ purse!" Snaptrap said. The kids didn't know that Snaptrap had a purse, and this made them crack up while Snaptrap pointed out that they didn't get the old bag's old bag.

"We'd all be goners if her arthritis hadn't flared up." Ollie said.

"Face it. We get beaten up by _everybody_. Orphans, the elderly, that sickly mime at the park..." Larry said.

"He gave us a good thumping when we tried to steal his imaginary ladder." Francisco remembered. Snaptrap said that they learned a valuable lesson about trying to steal things they can't actually see.

"We don't beat you up. You guys are our _dads_." Murray said.

"At least you know 4 people who would never beat you up." Snappy pointed out.

But then Snaptrap said that their days of getting beaten up were over, because he bought a super-powerful killer robot.

The robot was kinda small and friendly-looking. It said, "Hello, my name is Killer. Would you like a cupcake?" As it spoke, a tray with cupcakes on it popped out.

"Awkward..." the kids said, exchanging nervous looks.

"Eat one, Larry. It'll probably explode." Snaptrap said to Larry. So Larry grabbed a cupcake.

"I can't watch." Murray said, covering his eyes.

Larry took a bite out of the cupcake, and he said, "Yeah, it exploded, all right. With scrumptious chocolatey filling."

"Cool!" the kids said. They all grabbed a cupcake after that. (A/N: Actually, there were 4 cupcakes on that tray, but with the kids in this episode, roll with it.)

Snaptrap wondered just what kind of robot Killer was. Then he realized that you had to put it in 'killer' mode. He pressed the 'killer' button on the remote that controlled the robot, and Killer went from a sweet little robot, to a big, mean-looking robot.

Snaptrap said that they could use the robot to beat up every old lady, orphan, and sickly mime in town.

"Why don't you use it on our real enemies?" Ollie suggested.

"You mean sic it on my mom?" Snaptrap asked. Snappy and Murray smiled at that. They wouldn't mind seeing the robot attack their grandma.

"I was referring to T.U.F.F." Ollie said.

"Daddy, please don't tell him to sic the robot on them!" Melody begged. She and the other D.O.O.M. kids knew that George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin were at T.U.F.F. now, and she didn't want them getting hurt. (A/N: The D.O.O.M. kids don't know that Keswick's children showed up in the past yet.)

"So you want to sic T.U.F.F. on my mom. You think they'd do it?" Snaptrap asked. Snappy and Murray burst out laughing.

"He's saying, use the robot to destroy T.U.F.F." Larry explained.

Snappy and Murray stopped laughing at that, and all the kids said, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"I like that idea!" Snaptrap said, but then he tripped over the imaginary ladder. Snaptrap asked which of his men forgot to move the imaginary ladder. Ollie, Francisco, and Larry pointed at each other.

At T.U.F.F., the Chief came out of his office, saying, "Agents, I have an important announcement to make! Agent Puppy is out making a traffic-safety video!"

"Big deal. We already knew that." said Annabeth.

"Okay, so it wasn't that important. Truth is, I got lonely in my office and I wanted to talk to someone. Sooooo, whatcha guys doin'?" the Chief asked.

"Awkward..." Lisa and Tyler whispered to each other.

Just then, Snaptrap's laughter was heard, and the rat appeared on the screens, talking about how he had a new weapon that he was going to use to destroy them. They'd never see it coming. He bumped into the ladder after that.

The Chief suggested they go on 'red-alert', but Kitty wanted to wait for Dudley, as he loved pushing the big red button.

"I'm sure he's almost done with his traffic safety video." Kitty said. A familiar voice was screaming outside.

"He's probably not done yet." George said, recognizing the voice.

Back at D.O.O.M., Snaptrap was going to arm his robot. He didn't bother reading the manual, so he was going to push every button.

"Dad, you really should read the manual. You read the strategy guides and instruction booklets when you play video games." Snappy pointed out. But Snaptrap didn't listen, as he was pushing all the buttons.

"Plasma cannons, lasers, flamethrowers, bees, hot sauce!" the robot said as the weapons came out.

"Why would a robot even have that?" Snaptrap asked, referring to the bees and hot sauce.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Stella said.

"Weapon systems overload." the robot said. Then the weapons were destroying stuff. While Snaptrap tried to find a way to stop the robot, the kids ran screaming into another room, not wanting to get hurt.

Then the robot released the hot sauce and bees, and Snaptrap said that the hot sauce clearly contained an aggressive use of peppers. He dropped the remote when he covered his eyes, and Killer turned back into the sweet little robot he was before.

"Stupid robot! You're useless!" Snaptrap yelled at Killer. Killer looked sad, and then he blasted out of D.O.O.M. Snaptrap told his men to help him find the remote so he could bring the robot back and finish his verbal assault. That, and he was kinda craving a cupcake.

Dudley was still making his traffic-safety video. He was about to walk across the street blindfolded. While he was doing this, a steamroller was coming down the street. Killer was crossing the street, too, and then there was a crash!

Dudley removed his blindfold, and he saw Killer in fron of the steamroller.

"You saved my life, weird little robot guy!" Dudley said to Killer. And according to the traffic-safety handbook that meant that Dudley and the robot were best friends forever. The robot smiled at this and offered Dudley a maple log.

"Would you like to spend every waking moment of our lives together?" Dudley excitedly asked. He ate the maple log. Then he saw "Kil-R" on the robot, and he thought the robot's name was Kyle R. Since Dudley had 5 minutes before he had to be a work, Dudley and Kyle had a friendship montage. In it, they went fishing, played Frisbee, and bought friendship rings.

Then Dudley showed up at T.U.F.F.

"Dad!" George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth said as they ran to Dudley for a hug. After the hugs, Dudley introduced everyone to Kyle (A/N: Let's call the robot that from now on.).

Kitty told Dudley about Snaptrap's message, and Keswick said that Kyle was the last thing they should worry about. Then Kitty said that they were about to go on red-alert.

"You wanna push the big red button?" Kitty asked Dudley. Dudley was excited, but he was going to let Kyle push it. So Kyle pushed the button, and anyone who entered the room was a possible threat.

"Congratulations, Keswick! You've just won a million dollars!" a man with a big check said as he entered the room.

"INTRUDER!" Dudley and the Chief yelled. They blasted the man, and the check was destroyed. Then the man ran away, screaming.

"That was my ticket out of this freak show!" Keswick exclaimed. Then he quickly said, "I was gonna buy you guys a beach house."

"Daddy, you don't mind working here in the future." Lisa said.

"Yeah. In the future, Mom became your partner, and then you guys fell in love." Tyler said. Then he turned to his sister and asked her, "Should we tell Dad that Mom comes from a rich family?"

"Don't. He'll end up falling for Mom because of that if you tell him. And you know how Daddy fell for Mom for the woman she is." Lisa reminded him.

Just then, the water delivery guy walked in, and Keswick, Max, and Annabeth yelled, "Intruder!" Keswick pressed a button, and a big mallet smacked the guy, trapping him in the thing the water was in.

"I was finally going to ask Kitty on a date. But now I'll have to devote the rest of my life to healing and physical therapy." the guy said.

"You stay away from her!" Max and Annabeth said, throwing the container down the trash chute.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for him to ask me out?" Kitty exclaimed.

"WHAT?" the triplets cried.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked them.

"Mom, you can't go out with him!" George said.

"If you should end up falling in love with him, and the feeling is mutual..." Molly added.

"You can kiss us good-bye. We can exist only if you fall in love with Daddy." Summer finished, looking towards her future father.

_"I forgot about that."_ Kitty realized. But then she said that not everyone was a threat.

"Herbert, I forgive you!" said a flea that hopped into the room.

"INTRUDER!" Kitty shrieked, blasting the flea. The flea got upset and walked away, muttering to himself.

"Oh no! That was my long-lost brother! He's come to forgive me for accidentally frying him with my blaster when we were kids! Martin! Come back!" the Chief yelled, hopping out of the room.

Meawhile, George asked Max and Annabeth why they did what they did to the water delivery guy.

"We knew it was him, but we were sick of him." Max said.

"Yeah. If he's standing in the way of a relationship between your parents, he's bad news." said Annabeth.

"He _is_ bad. Thanks for getting rid of him." said Molly.

"Otherwise, he'd get out and ask Mom out anyway. Then we'd have a problem." Summer said.

"Don't worry. We won't let him stop our future adoptive parents from falling in love." said Max.

"Isn't T.U.F.F. awesome, Kyle?" Dudley asked Kyle.

"Dudley is awesome!" Kyle said, squeezing Dudley. Dudley couldn't breathe, but when Kyle let go, Dudley was okay. Then Dudley was going to make some popcorn, but Kyle was already doing that.

"Wow! That robot makes popcorn!" said Atin.

"He could come in handy on Movie Night!" said Blossom.

"YAAAAAY!" the kids said. Dudley was happy with Kyle, but when he was going to pick up the popcorn, he burned his hand.

Getting back to Snaptrap and his men, they were still looking for the remote. All Snaptrap could find was his skull collection. Ollie found an old letter with Snaptrap's name on it. Snaptrap took the letter, and it was from the Petropolis Dance Academy, offering him a full scholarship!

"If I'd have found this 10 years ago, I never would've resorted to a life of crime." Snaptrap said.

"I'm wishing you'd found it." Snappy said.

"Us, too." the other kids said.

"Then again, I wouldn't have all these awesome skulls." Snaptrap said.

"There's nothing awesome about skulls!" the kids yelled. But Snaptrap found the remote by then, and he used it to find out where the robot was. He found out that the robot was at T.U.F.F.

"Do you know what this means, Boss?" Ollie asked. Snaptrap said that it meant that the robot was giving delicious cupcakes to the T.U.F.F. agents.

"Whatever you do, don't tell him what it really means!" Melody said. But Ollie said that if he put the robot in 'killer' mode, he could have it annihilate T.U.F.F. H.Q.

"NOOOOOO!" the kids yelled.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kyle was juggling things, and one of the things he juggled was Dudley. Then Dudley was thrown, but he landed in a popcorn castle.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap pressed the 'killer' button.

At T.U.F.F., Kyle stopped juggling, and he became a big, mean-looking robot again!

"Your name's not 'Kyle R". It's 'Killer'!" Kitty exclaimed. The robot activated the weapon system, and Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief ran for it.

"Oh no! Dudley's robot was the secret weapon all along." Kitty said.

"My money was on the guy with the big check!" the Chief said. They continued to run away from the robot, screaming all the while.

That's when Dudley came out, the children behind him. Dudley was wearing a popcorn coat, but then he ate the sleeves, and now it was a popcorn tank-top. When they saw the robot, Dudley and the kids screamed and ran.

"There's a monster in the office! I've gotta protect Kyle!" Dudley said.

"The monster _is_ Kyle!" Kitty said.

Dudley didn't believe it, 'cause he said, "Kyle was little, and cute, and full of yummy snacks!" Then Dudley saw that the robot was wearing Kyle's half of the friendship ring. It _was_ Kyle!

Snaptrap appeared on the screen, and he told Killer to annihilate the T.U.F.F. agents! Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids ran off, but Dudley said, "Stop, Kyle!"

"Please move so I can annihilate the others." Kyle said.

"If you wanna hurt them, you're gonna have to go through me!" Dudley said.

"Go through him!" Snaptrap said. Kyle was going to hurt Dudley, but Dudley showed Kyle the friendship montage. Kyle was feeling pretty bad, but then Snaptrap told the robot to crush Dudley.

So Kyle picked up Dudley and got his weapons ready. But then he realized that Dudley was a friend, so he wasn't going to hurt Dudley. Dudley and Kyle hugged, and Dudley said, "Somewhere next to that little bakery in your chest, I knew you had a heart."

"I can't believe I stole $400 from Larry to buy this piece of junk!" Snaptrap said.

"Snappy, I wanna sentence your dad to the shark tank." Murray said.

"Another time, okay?" Snappy said. As much as Snappy loved his dad, there were times he wanted to send him into the shark tank.

"We're coming for you, Snaptrap!" Kitty said to the rat on the screen. Dudley said that it was time for an arrest montage.

Ollie and Francisco were fishing, and they reeled in Keswick and the Chief. After a fight, Ollie and Francisco were handcuffed, and they looked pretty beat-up.

Larry was playing Frisbee with Kyle, and the frisbee got stuck in a tree. Kyle blasted the tree, and the tree became a log-cabinesque jail that trapped Larry.

Snaptrap was running away from Dudley and the kids, but then Snaptrap tripped, and Dudley slapped the cuffs on Snaptrap while the kids jumped on Snaptrap to keep him down.

"Stupid invisible ladder." Snaptrap said as the kids treated him like a trampoline.

Back at T.U.F.F., everyone celebrated with tacos.

"They _do_ fix everything, don't they?" Keswick asked.

"They sure do." said the kids.

And then the Chief made an announcement. He made Kyle an honorary agent! The agents welcomed him, and Keswick said that Kyle's first assignment was to get him some hot sauce for his taco. Kyle made the bees come out instead, and Atin used his Chaos powers to make a force-field that protected him and the kids from the bees.

"Hide in the popcorn castle!" Dudley yelled.

The End

That's another episode done! Next is a quickie with the kids, so stay tuned, and please review!


	6. The Clones

(A/N: Okay, here's the quickie! This was requested by **RegularShowFan21** and **edger230**.)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., things were not going so well... for the kids, that is. Here's what was up.

For some reason, George and Max were not acting like themselves today. They were kinda mean, and they were especially rude to Molly and Annabeth.

"Where do they get off acting like that?" Annabeth asked Molly.

"I don't know. I've known George all my life, and I know he can be a pain in the tail, but never like that." Molly replied.

"Something's up. And I don't like it one bit." said Annabeth.

Later, when it was time for lunch, the kids joined Dudley and Kitty in the snack room, and George and Max were their normal selves.

"Maybe they decided to be nice with Mom and Dad in the room." Molly told Annabeth.

"Probably." said Annabeth.

Later, George and Max wandered off, but when they came back, they were acting just as they had earlier that day.

"That's it! I'm telling!" said Annabeth.

"Me too!" said Molly. They went to tell Dudley or Kitty about George and Max, but on their way, they bumped into Atin.

"What's up?" Atin asked, seeing that the girls were unhappy.

"It's George and Max! They're being mean and nasty!" Molly said.

"Yeah! They've never acted like that before!" said Annabeth.

"Maybe I can figure out what's up with them." Atin said.

"Okay." said Molly.

"I never thought I'd say this, but if they get out of line, use your Chaos powers to fix them." Annabeth said.

"All right." said Atin.

Well, he found George and Max, and they appeared to be fine. They didn't even remember being mean to Molly or Annabeth. They all thought this was pretty weird.

"They said you guys were being mean, but if you weren't, then what's going on?" Atin said.

Just then, they heard Molly and Annabeth scream.

"Oh no! Hang in there, baby! I'm coming!" George yelled, running in the direction the scream came from.

"Don't worry, Molly! I'm on my way!" Max called out, following George.

"Maybe I'd better go with you!" Atin said, following the boys.

When they got to where the girls were, the guys were stunned to silence. The girls were in a scrap with... George and Max?

"How can Molly be fighting with you when you're standing right beside me?" George asked Max.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but about Annabeth." Max replied.

At that point, Molly saw George, Max, and Atin, and she said, "Max? How did you get to be in 2 places at the same time?"

"I'm not! You're fighting what appears to be a clone of me!" Max told her.

"Annabeth! We're dealing with clones!" Molly said to Annabeth.

"Are they clones?" asked Annabeth.

"I know how we can find out!" said Atin. He apprehended the clones with his Chaos powers, and they went to Keswick's lab.

In the lab, Keswick and the twins found out that the clones were causing trouble.

"But how did they get around? We never played with your cloning machine!" George said.

"I dunno. Pressing the 'reverse' b-b-button won't make them go away." Keswick said.

"Allow me!" said Atin. He performed Chaos Blast on the clones, and... POOF! No more clones!

"Thanks, Atin." the girls said. Then George, Annabeth, Max, and Molly spent the rest of the day together, still in love.

Ah, young love. Stay tuned for "Monkey Business", and please review, but flames will NOT be accepted!


	7. Monkey Business

(A/N: It's time for "Monkey Business". Let's see what's gonna happen in this episode!)

A popular boy band known as the Hunky Monkeys were performing tonight, and Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were at the concert. Kitty was very excited, and she asked the Chief how he got them great seats.

"I blew the entire T.U.F.F. budget!" the Chief replied.

"You did _WHAT_?" the children asked, wondering if they heard the Chief correctly.

"It'll be business as usual, except we won't have heat or running water. And instead of weapons, we'll have to use pointy sticks." the Chief said.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Atin grumbled, and all the other kids agreed with him.

"I hate the Hunky Monkeys!" Dudley said. He started telling the others why he didn't like the group. For some reason, Max didn't like the group, either.

"Well, if you don't like the b-b-band, why didn't you two just stay back at T.U.F.F.?" Keswick asked.

"It's cold at T.U.F.F. The Chief didn't pay the heating bill." Dudley said.

"And I'm worried that if I let Molly out of my sight, she'll start fawning over the group!" Max said.

"Max, while I happen to like the Hunky Monkeys, my heart still belongs to you." Molly said, cuddling close to Max.

And then the concert was going to start! The group consisted of 3 monkeys, known as Bingo, Bango, and Robespierre.

"This one's for you, girls!" Bingo said.

"YAY!" said the Chief.

"And the weird, old dude who likes us." added Robespierre.

"That's me! I'm famous!" the Chief exclaimed.

And then the Hunky Monkeys were singing a song, and the fans went crazy. Keswick and the Chief were acting like fangirls, just like Kitty, Molly, Summer, and Lisa. (A/N: George, Annabeth, Atin, Blossom, and Tyler were less loud about the concert.)

Dudley and Max couldn't stand the music. Dudley started howling, but Max started hissing and yowling like an angry cat.

Kitty told Dudley to stop howling, and Molly told Max to cool his jets. But Dudley didn't like the music, and neither did Max.

"Pipe down! I didn't sell the T.U.F.F. Space Shuttle at a yard sale, so you could ruin this concert!" the Chief said. Then, turning his attention to the concert again, the Chief acted like a fangirl as he said, "I love you, Robespierre!"

"I think the Chief went out of his mind!" Blossom whispered to the other children.

"He has. I wouldn't do what he did to get good seats at a concert!" said Annabeth.

"Cuckoo!" the children said.

Outside, Birdbrain was in his Whirly Bird with his henchmen. He was introducing Zippy, Owl, and Bat to his newest henchman, Ewe (which sounds like 'you').

"Me?" Zippy asked, thinking Birdbrain was referring to her.

"No! Ewe!" Birdbrain said.

"Who?" Owl asked.

"Ewe! The lady sheep!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"There! Right next to Duck!" Birdbrain yelled. All his henchmen ducked. Birdbrain told them not to duck. He was really frustrated.

While updating his FaceBeak status, he discovered a parallel universe where all blue-bottomed boobies are perfect. He showed his henchmen the universe, better known as the Bloobyverse! Once he got there, he'd be able to fly, properly re-fold a map, and sleep through the night without laying an egg.

"But how're you going to get to the Bloobyverse, Boss?" Zippy asked. Birdbrain said that the harmonized sounds of the Hunky Monkeys create a sonic portal to the other dimension. Once he captured the group and amplified their sound, he should be able to cross over to the Bloobyverse.

"Can we come with you?" Zippy asked. Being non-boobies, his henchmen would be instantly vaporized, so he wanted them to go with him.

Meanwhile, the Hunky Monkeys were still performing, and all but a few members of the T.U.F.F. crew (I counted the kids) were still acting like fangirls. Dudley and Max were still going insane, so Max pulled out earplugs, and Dudley yanked Kitty and Keswick's Hunky Monkey t-shirts off and stuffed them in his ears. (A/N: Relax, Kitty and Keswick had those shirts on over their usual attire.)

Just then, Birdbrain and his henchmen came in and nabbed the group!

"Oh no! Birdbrain is trying to steal the monkeys!" Kitty exclaimed. Dudley couldn't hear Kitty, due to the t-shirts in his ears. Kitty pulled the t-shirts out and made him look. As Birdbrain and his henchmen were getting away with the group, the monkeys were singing for help, ending the song with the word 'girl'.

Dudley and Kitty blasted the ropes that held Birdbrain and his henchmen were tied to in order to get the group, and they all crashed onto the stage. Birdbrain realized that T.U.F.F. was at the concert, too.

"Retreat!" Birdbrain yelled.

"Who?" Owl asked.

"You!" Birdbrain said.

"Just the sheep?" asked Zippy.

"No! All of you! Follow me!" Birdbrain yelled. The audience started following, but Birdbrain said, "Not you, you're the audience!" The audience groaned as Birdbrain's henchmen followed him.

Kitty and Dudley rushed over to the group, and Kitty said, "We're T.U.F.F. agents, and you're gorgeous. I mean, are you all right?"

"Mom, get a grip! Your true love is Daddy!" Summer reminded her.

"And _don_'_t_ sing the answer!" Dudley told the Hunky Monkeys.

"What he said!" Max added, referring to Dudley.

"_We_'_re okay_,_ thanks to you_, _girl_!" the group sang, much to Dudley and Max's annoyance.

The Chief realized that Birdbrain was after the group, so what the agents needed to do was get the monkeys to T.U.F.F., where they'd be safe.

"Come on, everyone! F-F-Follow me!" Keswick said. The audience followed him, but Keswick reminded them that they were the audience, and they groaned.

Now the Chief welcomed the group to T.U.F.F. He installed some tire swings to help the Hunky Monkeys feel at home.

Kitty thought that the Chief went broke buying the concert tickets, but he took the tires from the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"He's lost it!" Lisa whispered to her twin brother.

"Big time!" Tyler replied.

"Can you think of any reasons why Birdbrain is after you?" Kitty asked the monkeys.

So the monkeys were coming up with reasons, but Dudley was getting mad.

"Don't worry, guys. We have a super-advanced security system." Keswick said. Just then, the lights went out, and Birdbrain's laughter was heard. And when the lights came back on, the monkeys weren't there! Dudley was happy, but then he was upset (for the benefit of the other agents).

However, the group left a note, letting the agents know that they were kidnapped by Birdbrain! Kitty asked what happened to the high-tech security system, and it turned out that the Chief hocked it to buy the concert tickets.

"Honestly!" the kids facepalmed. They couldn't believe what the Chief did for want of tickets to a concert.

Birdbrain appeared on the screen, but not to tell why he took the Hunky Monkeys. He was reporting an accident, in which he crashed his Whirly Bird.

"_He was texting while driving_..." the Hunky Monkeys sang.

"Silence! If your heinous harmonies didn't open a portal to an alternate dimension where I have hair, I'd have nothing to do with you!" Birdbrain told the group.

"Baa." Ewe said.

"Not you, Ewe!" said Birdbrain.

"Who?" asked Owl.

"Don't start with me, Owl!" Birdbrain told Owl.

Keswick wondered what Birdbrain meant when he spoke of an alternate dimension, so Birdbrain said that he was moving to the Bloobyverse, and the amplified melodies of the Hunky Monkeys would open the portal that could get him there!

"We have to stop him! If someone leaves one universe and enters another, it d-d-destroys the one they leave behind!" Keswick explained. He knew this, as the story began in an alternate universe called 'Keswickia', but that alternate universe no longer existed. They couldn't pin that on Keswick!

"Did you live there, Daddy?" Lisa and Tyler asked Keswick.

"We'll discuss this later, kids." Keswick told his future children.

The Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids (save for the twins) to grab their pointy sticks and stop Birdbrain. Dudley and Kitty got poked in the eye by the sticks, so the kids didn't pick up any pointy sticks. The Chief said to leave the sticks, as he might wanna roast marshmallows later.

"Mmm. Save some for us!" said George.

Getting back to Birdbrain, he was in his evil lair, putting some sort of collars on the Hunky Monkeys.

"_We_'_ll never sing for you_,_ evil bird_,_ girl_!" the monkeys sang. (A/N: Oops, they just sang that they'd never sing for him!)

"I'm a boy bird, and you just did!" Birdbrain said. He played some keys on a keyboard, and the collars shocked the monkeys as they sang 'ow', ending the song with the word 'girl' (like the 'help' song).

Birdbrain wondered where the portal was, as it should've opened. The portal actually opened in Mr. Wong's Chinese buffet across town. They had to get there before 10:00, when Mr. Wong's closed, and Birdbrain wanted an order of shrimp rolls before leaving this dimension.

Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were riding in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and the Chief appeared on a monitor in the car, telling them about the portal in Mr. Wong's. He told them to get over there, pronto, or as fast as they could on one tire. The sound of driving with one tire was awful to the children, so they produced earplugs, and then they felt better.

In Mr. Wong's, the portal was open, and the Hunky Monkeys were still in pain.

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up, and Kitty told Birdbrain what would happen if he went through that portal.

"As long as I get my shrimp rolls, I don't care! WHAT'S THE HOLD-UP, WONG?" Birdbrain shouted.

"YOU KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON, BIRDBATH!" Mr. Wong yelled, shaking his fist at Birdbrain. Birdbrain decided to go through the portal, and he said that there was nothing they could do to stop him.

Birdbrain played the keyboard, the Hunky Monkeys got shocked and sang 'ow', and Dudley howled, while Max hissed and yowled. To Birdbrain's surprise, they were doing something to stop him. Dudley and Max's distress was interfering with the band's harmonious sonic wave.

"Keep howling!" Kitty told Dudley.

"Don't stop, Max!" Molly said to Max.

Dudley and Max kept it up, and Birdbrain had to go through that portal. Kitty went to the keyboard, and she set the shock level on the collars from "Ow!" to "Mommy!". She apologized for doing so, and she played some notes on the keyboard, causing the band to sing in pain, and this made Dudley and Max react even louder. Birdbrain leaped for the portal, but the Hunky Monkeys sang out in pain again, Dudley and Max were still in distress, and the portal disappeared before Birdbrain could go through.

"Yay! He didn't make it!" Summer cheered.

Then Birdbrain and his henchmen were thrown into a prison truck.

"Are you guys busy Friday night? I mean, all right?" Kitty asked the monkeys. (A/N: The kids facepalmed at the first question.)

They sang the answer, mentioning that they knew how to thank T.U.F.F. and the kids for saving them. (A/N: Dudley and Kitty smiled at each other here! I call it a hint!)

The Hunky Monkeys were performing again, and the T.U.F.F. crew had front-row seats at this concert. Needless to say, Dudley and Max were _not_ amused.

While the monkeys sang, another portal opened, but this was the portal to 'Chief-topia'. The Chief wanted to go there, as he'd finally be tall!

"Chief, no! You'll destroy the world!" Keswick, Lisa, and Tyler exclaimed.

"I know! But I'll get to ride the big-kid rides!" the Chief said. He hopped towards the portal...

"Dudley, start howling!" Kitty begged.

"Max, throw a fit!" Molly said.

"Like we can help it?" Dudley and Max hollered in unison, but they did as they were told, and that made the portal disappear. The Chief was upset, for he was so close.

"Make it stop!" Dudley and Max said. Then they found that the music wasn't so bad.

"It's the Hunky _Donkeys_ I hate! I LOVE YOU, ROBESPIERRE!" Dudley yelled, and he joined the band as they sang. George and Max even joined in!

They sang the last part of the song to Kitty, Molly, and Annabeth, who were now awestruck.

"Well, you _do_ have that mustache." Dudley said to Kitty.

"Daddy..." Summer facepalmed.

The End

Well, how was this? Stay tuned for a quickie featuring Atin, and please review, but NO flaming!


	8. To Be Loved

(A/N: Here's that quickie! This was requested by **Adenn666**.)

Today was a day off of work for Kitty, and while she relaxed, the kids looked for ways to entertain themselves. At this moment, George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth were right at Kitty's side, enjoying some time with their future mom. Blossom was on the computer, and Atin was watching Kitty and her future kids. He wondered what it was like to be loved, as the Eggman attack made him forget.

"_They're lucky. They have a mom who loves them, although she tends to worry them by fawning over other guys. And their dad cares about them, too. I wish I knew that feeling._" Atin thought to himself as he watched Kitty and her children.

Kitty spotted him and said, "Is something wrong, Atin?" Upon hearing this question, the children looked in the direction Kitty was looking, and they saw Atin.

"I'm okay." Atin quickly said, realizing that Kitty saw him. He hoped she wasn't a mind-reader...

"You seemed troubled. Are you sure you're okay?" Kitty asked. Atin shook his head. Seeing that he wasn't happy, Kitty motioned for him to come over.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked when Atin approached.

"George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth are lucky to have parents like you and Dudley. I can tell that you really love them, and I don't know what it feels like to be loved." Atin said.

"Why is that?" Kitty asked, looking concerned.

"My so-called parents left me to die when Eggman attacked our house! If they cared, they wouldn't have abandoned me like that!" Atin grumbled.

"I'm sure they were willing to save you, but after what happened, maybe they assumed the worst." Kitty said.

"Shadow saved me, and then I forgot how it feels to be loved. Seeing you and your kids brought it back. As for what you said, I never thought of it that way." Atin said.

"You know, you're well-liked by us. Remember how you save us from getting seriously hurt sometimes?" George reminded Atin.

"That's true. You always know when to get us out before bad stuff happens." Molly added.

"Yeah. And when you're a friend to somebody, they'll be your friend in return." Summer chimed in.

"That's nice." Atin said, feeling slightly better.

"Feelin' better?" Max asked.

"A little." Atin said.

"Guys, I thought of something. Come on." Annabeth said to her siblings. The kids ran to the room they shared to talk about something.

Several minutes later, they came out.

"Atin, we consider you our honorary brother." George said.

"What?" Atin asked, looking surprised.

"It's obvious that you care about us as though we're family." Molly put in.

"That's true. And we grew to love you as a brother, too." Summer added.

"Nice." Atin said.

"Group hug!" said Annabeth, and they all shared a group hug. Atin didn't wanna forget what being loved felt like.

The End

Okay, I know this wasn't very good (I'm in a bad mood), but DON'T flame me! Anyway, I'll make up for it in the next episode, "Diary Of A Mad Cat". That's coming up next, so stay tuned, and please review!


	9. Diary Of A Mad Cat

(A/N: Now it's time for "Diary Of A Mad Cat". Hope it's a good one!)

There was a game show called "Do You Know Your Partner?", and the host was Bob Barky. The contestants were Keswick and Chief, Snaptrap and Larry, and Dudley and Kitty. The kids were in the audience, watching the game with rapt attention. It was time for the final question.

"Keswick, what was the Chief's nickname in high school?" Bob Barky asked Keswick.

"The Chief didn't have a nickname because he didn't have any friends to give him one." Keswick answered. The Chief held up a sign that read 'no nickname no friends', and said, "He's right. I was a pathetic outcast!" (A/N: He sounded like he was okay with that.) Then Keswick and the Chief high-fived, and they now had 125 points.

"Poor Chief. He didn't have any friends." said Lisa.

"But why is he okay with that?" Tyler asked.

"Snaptrap, what is Larry's most secret desire?" Bob Barky asked Snaptrap.

"Easy-breezy, Bob. To put a rattlesnake in my pants." Snaptrap answered. Larry showed the sign, and it read, 'rattlesnake in pants'. Then Larry said, "Wow, he's right!" They high-fived as their score went to 125, and then Snaptrap pulled out his blaster and shot Larry, saying that that was for Larry having secret desires.

"When they high-fived like that, I thought they were starting to get along." Snappy whispered to Murray.

"I guess we'll have to teach them how to get along." Murray replied.

As for Dudley and Kitty, Dudley hadn't gotten a single question about Kitty right.

"Dudley, what kind of animal is your feline partner, Kitty Katswell?" Bob Barky asked Dudley. (A/N: Too easy.)

"That's easy! She's a squirrel, Bob!" Dudley shouted. (A/N: WTF? How did he get it wrong?) Then Dudley hugged Kitty as he said, "We win! We win! We win!"

"WHAT?" the children shouted.

"How could Dad not know what Mom is?" George exclaimed.

"I can't believe him!" said Molly.

"He knows that she's a cat!" Summer said.

"Right. So how did he get it wrong?" asked Max.

"That's insane!" Annabeth groaned.

Unfortunately, they lost, and the other teams won an all-expense paid vacation to Maui! The other two teams were really happy about that. And guess what else? They weren't leaving the kids behind, so they got permission to bring their kids.

Dudley and Kitty were going home. Then Bob asked Dudley if he even knew where Kitty lived. Dudley said that Kitty lived in a statue in the park with the other squirrels.

"DAAAAAAAAD!" the kids facepalmed.

"Let's go, Dudley!" said a miffed Kitty, grabbing him by the ears. She pulled him out of there.

At T.U.F.F., Snaptrap was dressed for the vacation in Maui, and he was relaxing in a hammock and playing a ukelele. He sang, "_Aloha me_..."

"_Aloha you_..." Larry sang, also dressed for the vacation and playing a ukelele. Together, they sang, "_Aloha all the doo_-_dah all the day_..." (A/N: LOL! That song was funny!)

"Freeze, Snaptrap! Drop the ukeleles and step away from the boogie boards!" Dudley said.

"It's okay, Agent Puppy. We're planning our trip to Maui. Snaptrap says he knows a great place to snorkel." the Chief said. However, Snaptrap said that it was a great place for Larry to snorkel. It was called "Feeding Frenzy Cove". Then Snaptrap whispered into a device, "Note to self: remember to fill Larry's board shorts with fish guts."

Snappy and Murray groaned in exasperation. At this rate, their dads would _never_ get along. But they shrugged it off and decided to get acquainted with Keswick's twins, Lisa and Tyler.

Meanwhile, Kitty was sitting at a computer, typing on her e-diary. The kids sat next to her, talking amongst themselves. Dudley showed up, saying he was sorry that they weren't going to Maui, but he brought her some nuts to cheer her up. Kitty said she wasn't hungry, so Dudley told her to store them in her cheeks for later, as that's what squirrels did. He went on to say that squirrels also carry rabies, so he told her to try not to drool on him.

"DAD! ANYONE CAN SEE THAT MOM IS A CAT! NOT A SQUIRREL!" the children yelled, fed up with Dudley constantly thinking that his future wife was a squirrel.

"I can't believe you, Dudley! We're partners; how can you know nothing about me when I know so much about you?" Kitty asked him.

"Like you know so much about me!" Dudley said, highly doubting that Kitty knew so much about him.

Kitty mentioned that Dudley loved bacon and eggs without the eggs and extra bacon. His favorite word was 'bacon', and he loved visiting Macon, Georgia because Macon sounds like bacon.

Dudley said that he did enjoy visiting places that sounded like bacon.

"How do you know all that? Do you spy on me from your squirrel-nest?" Dudley asked. Kitty was really frustrated, and she told Dudley to leave her alone so she could write nasty things about him in her e-diary.

"Maybe I should give him a Chaos Blast that'll help him realize that Kitty is a cat." Atin said.

"That won't be necessary." George said.

Just then, the Chief appeared on Kitty's computer screen, telling her that they needed someone with large shoulders to carry the luggage to the airport shuttle.

"I don't think Mom has large shoulders." Annabeth said.

"Last I saw, her shoulders were small and slender, but strong." Max said.

"Why the Chief thinks they're large, we may never know." sighed Summer.

Kitty sighed and got up, and the screen displayed her diary again. The kids couldn't read, so they had no interest in reading it.

"Kitty's right. I don't know much about her. Then again, squirrels are pretty mysterious." Dudley said.

"Dad..." the kids said, getting madder and madder that Dudley didn't know that Kitty was a cat. (A/N: It's in her name! _Kitty Kat_swell!) Then Dudley saw that Kitty's diary was still open. If he read it, he'd get to know more about her! Before he could read it, he saw a bug on the computer keyboard, and he smacked it, but when he did that, he ended up accidentally e-mailing her e-diary to everyone in Petropolis! Dudley was freaking out, and the kids knew that what he did was bad, and if Kitty ever found out...

"We might not exist after this." Molly whimpered.

"As long as she doesn't know, you're okay." Max assured her, holding her close to him.

"What's wrong, Dudley?" Kitty asked as she walked over to her partner.

Dudley was babbling incoherently about something, and he told Kitty not to kill him. But Kitty couldn't understand him.

Just then, Keswick got intel that Birdbrain was robbing the Air and Space Museum. The Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the children to go stop Birdbrain, and he wanted Keswick to rub sunblock on his back. Keswick put on a glove before performing the deed.

"I don't think Daddy wants to rub sunblock on the Chief's back." Lisa said to Tyler.

"The Chief probably would've done it himself, but it's hard for people to reach their backs." Tyler replied.

"And while you're out, pick me up some fish guts!" Snaptrap called.

"Don't get any!" Snappy and Murray yelled.

Atin used Chaos Control to get himself and the kids to the Air and Space Museum, while Dudley and Kitty used jetpacks, and Dudley thought Kitty was a flying squirrel. (A/N: The kids didn't hear that one, but if they did, I shudder to think of their reactions.)

Birdbrain hopped into some kind of contraption with Owl and Bat by his side. Birdbrain claimed that the contraption would help him fly. Then he wanted Duck to start the engines, and Duck was doing just that.

Dudley and Kitty showed up, and the kids were ready to leap into action. Birdbrain said that they couldn't stop him, as he had a secret weapon: Eric, the water delivery guy at T.U.F.F. Birdbrain said that Kitty has a secret crush on Eric. (A/N: Oh no! Kitty deserves better, and Dudley is his name-o!)

"Mom, he's _waaaaaaaay_ out of your league!" George said.

"What? I do not!" Kitty said, sounding nervous.

"That's not what it says in your diary." Birdbrain pointed out, showing the computer screen to her, and it displayed an image of her diary. Kitty wanted to know how he got her diary.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" said Birdbrain, pressing a button on some device. Then the water delivery guy came out, wearing some kind of helmet, and his eyes showed that he was under a spell.

"It's Eric! The future Mr. Kitty Katswell!" Kitty exclaimed, love hearts emanating from her. Then she was weak in the knees, and she fell.

"We're doomed!" Summer cried.

"What are we going to do?" George wondered.

"Maybe we should let Mom know how much Dad loves her in the future." said Annabeth.

"No, she might think that Eric is our dad!" Max said.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Don't say that! I don't want that guy being Dad! I want Daddy to continue being our dad!" Molly screamed.

Birdbrain said that Eric was wearing his hypno-helmet, so he'd obey Birdbrain's every command! Then Birdbrain told Eric to destroy the T.U.F.F. agents and the children. Eric was going to do that, and the contraption Birdbrain was in started moving, and Birdbrain claimed that he was flying in a roundabout way.

"You're not flying, stupid!" Blossom yelled at the dumb booby. (A/N: If you've read my songfic "Ol' Birdbrain", feel free to sing it here!)

"Okay, pretty boy! Your good looks may have gotten to Kitty, but they just make me jealous and want to punch you even more!" Dudley said, ready to punch the idiot that Kitty was crushing on.

"Make him suffer, Daddy!" George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth cheered.

"DON'T HURT HIS GORGEOUS FACE!" Kitty screamed.

"Hold her down!" Atin said, and he and Blossom tried to catch Kitty before she could stop Dudley, but they missed.

"Rats!" Blossom and Atin yelled.

"Mom, get a _grip_!" Kitty's future children yelled as Eric threw the water-cooler at her, Dudley, and the children. While they sailed out of the museum, Atin secretly hit Eric with a Chaos Spear (which the kids liked), and Kitty said, "Okay, call me, or text me, or e-mail! Four kids, picket fence!"

(A/N: WAIT A MINUTE! Did Kitty just say 'four kids'? Readers, should I write a story where Dudley and Kitty have a 4th child (biological child)? If they do, I'll have to give Rabies and Catastrophe a 4th child, too (find their kids in "The Doomies" in "Present Meets Future", and their bios are on my profile). The choice is entirely up to you guys, so give me your thoughts in a review or private message.)

"How did Birdbrain get my diary?" Kitty asked as she, Dudley, and the kids were in the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"How could you have a crush on someone out of your league? You know what'll happen if he falls in love with you!" Max said.

"We'll cease to exist..." Summer whimpered.

"Don't cry, sis! If Dad can prove that he loves Mom, maybe Mom will come around." Molly assured her.

Then Dudley shouted, "I'm sorry, Kitty! You said you weren't a squirrel, and you had broad shoulders, so I squished a bug and the Chief had no friends in high school and I wanna go to Maui with Eric!" Dudley said.

"No, Dad! You want to go to Maui with Mom!" Annabeth said.

"As bad as I wanna go to Maui with you." George told Annabeth, hugging her.

"You posted my diary on the Internet?" Kitty asked, and she looked mad. (A/N: Her irises were red there, not green.)

"It was nice knowing you, Max." Molly said, giving Max a hug.

"I wish I wasn't losing you. Without you, my life isn't worth living." Max told her.

"Now you know how I feel about George." Annabeth said, not wanting George to let go of her.

"It was an accident! I was just trying to learn more about you!" Dudley explained.

Kitty sighed, and if they were lucky, maybe Birdbrain was the only one who read it.

Not so! Keswick and the Chief appeared on the screen in the car, and Keswick said that he just finished reading her diary aloud to everyone in the airport shuttle. Some of the people waved. The Chief said that he couldn't believe how many poems she'd written about the water delivery guy, and he particularly enjoyed "I Get Hysteric When I See Eric".

"MOM! How could you?" the kids shouted, wishing Kitty would stop lusting after that jerk and start lusting after Dudley.

"Did you guys call for a reason?" Kitty asked, sounding annoyed. Keswick said that they called to rib her about Eric, but they also got a report that the Chameleon had transformed himself into a bug hotel and was planning on eating all the guests. The Chief told them to get over there, for he had family coming to town, and they booked a room there! So Dudley and Kitty went to find the evil lizard.

The Chameleon's hotel disguise was called, "Camil-E-Inn", and the sign mentioned that the hotel had free wi-fi and waffles.

"Yoo-hoo! Bugs! I have a vacancy in my stomach! You'll check in, but you'll never check out!" the Chameleon called, and one could see his face on the building.

"Give it up, Chameleon! We're onto you!" Dudley said, but he read the sign and was happy about free waffles. The hotel turned back into the Chameleon, and he said, "Thanks to your diary, I'm onto _you_, Agent Katswell!" With that said, he turned into Kitty's mom.

"Mom?" Kitty asked.

"That's right, Agent Katswell. I mean, my little Kitty-poo!" the Chameleon said, and then he started nagging Kitty, asking her, "When are you going to get married? Why don't you ever call me on my birthday? Why can't you be more like your sister?"

"My sister's in jail!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yes, but she used her one phone call to call me on my birthday!" the fake cat replied. This really made Kitty mad, as her face was red (and her irises were red again), and she sounded close to tears as she shouted, "STOP COMPARING ME TO HER! I'M PRETTY, TOO!"

"Actually, your shoulders are a little large. And we all know why you always wear gloves." the Chameleon said.

"Mom, don't let him get to you. You're the prettiest woman alive." George told Kitty as they hopped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"And Daddy always tells you how pretty you are in the future. He says that you're beautiful, inside and out." Summer added.

"I also know that Molly got her good looks from you." Max said, making Molly blush.

"And your mom should be proud of you for not ending up in jail." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, you think she'd be disappointed in your sister for winding up in a place like that." Molly added.

Kitty didn't respond. She drove away from there, and she accidentally ran over Dudley. The Chameleon turned back into himself and decided to open a new hotel by the beach, as he was craving sand flies. Then the Chameleon ran off, dressed for a day at the beach. (A/N: His sunglasses actually fit, which is odd. He can never wear glasses or goggles!)

Birdbrain came by next, saying that he was still flying, in a manner of speaking.

That night, Kitty was in her apartment, upset that everyone knew her innermost secrets. So she was going to crawl into her secret hiding place and never show her face in public again. Kitty had positioned a ladder towards a cabinet over the fridge, and she climbed up the ladder and hopped into the cabinet.

"Atin, we can't leave Mommy alone. Not when she's sad. Can you use Chaos Control to get us in there?" Molly asked. Atin performed Chaos Control, and they were in Kitty's secret hiding place. Once inside, the kids hurried to Kitty's side and tried to comfort her. Just then, they heard Dudley's voice say, "Hey, Kitty." Kitty jumped in surprise and bumped her head. She wondered how Dudley found her.

"Your secret hiding place was in your diary. I finally read it! I had to sound out the big words." Dudley said. He asked her about the word next to his name, and Kitty said that the word was nincompoop, and Dudley thought it meant handsome.

Then Dudley and Kitty's wrist-coms went off. Snaptrap appeared, saying that the Chief, Keswick, and the kids (Snappy, Murray, and the twins) were at the airport gift-shop, so he thought he'd pass along the intel that just came in. The Chameleon and Birdbrain got the security codes to the Petropolis Military Base from Kitty's diary.

"They're stealing a weather-cannon to make it snow on Maui!" Larry said. Snaptrap got mad, saying that was _his_ news, and so he blasted Larry.

Kitty told Dudley that he and the kids would have to go without her. Now that the bad guys knew everything about her, she couldn't fight them.

"Who cares if they know everything about you? Everything about you is awesome!" Dudley told her. He continued, "You can do 100 push-ups with one hand, you help your elderly 'neg-bor' carry her groceries..."

"That's 'neighbor'." Kitty corrected. Dudley also said that Kitty never told him about the little things he did that annoyed her, like how he bit his butt every time he said the word 'exactly'.

"You say I don't know you. But the one thing I do know is that I wouldn't want to have anyone but _you_ as a partner." Dudley said. Kitty got all teary-eyed when he said that, and the kids celebrated.

"We're not going anywhere!" George, Molly, and Summer cheered.

Then Dudley said that he'd also like to have a bag of candy as a partner. It'd be hard to choose between her and a bag of candy.

"Choose Mom!" the kids said, but Dudley told Kitty not to make him choose. Kitty said that Dudley could have her _and_ candy. Then they all got out of the cabinet, and Dudley and Kitty hugged. (A/N: I heard wedding bells during this scene. Who else did?)

"What kind of candy?" Dudley asked. Kitty said that it was time they gave the bad guys a taste of their own medicine.

"How, Mom?" Annabeth asked.

"Every time we arrest them, their personal stuff gets locked in the T.U.F.F. safe." Kitty said. She probably wasn't the only one with a diary. They had some reading to do, and Kitty would sound out the big words for Dudley.

Meanwhile, Birdbrain and the Chameleon were ready to carry out their plan. Before they could do it, Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up. Kitty and Dudley said that while they read Birdbrain and Chameleon's diaries, they found a few of _their_ weaknesses. Birdbrain denied having a weakness, until Kitty showed him a bird mirror with a bell attached. Birdbrain liked looking in that mirror. While he was distracted, Dudley cuffed the evil booby.

"Good luck trying a trick like that on me! I have _no_ weaknesses!" the Chameleon boasted.

"Not according to your diary!" Kitty said, pulling out his diary. Then a whistle blew, and the Chameleon saw his 7th grade gym teacher. The coach said, "Drop and give me 20, you lazy lizard!" The Chameleon wasn't able to do a single push-up, and he had to get ready for medival dodgeball, and the ball was a spiked ball.

"No, you can't make me play! I have a note from the school nurse!" the Chameleon said, crying like a baby. Kitty cuffed the Chameleon, and then Dudley and Kitty's wrist-coms went off. The Chief congratulated them for stopping the bad guys.

"How's Maui?" Dudley asked.

"Never made it. Larry put a rattlesnake in Snaptrap's pants and they didn't let us on the plane." the Chief said.

"So we're having our own l-luau in the snack room." Keswick said. It wasn't much of a luau. There were torches there, and the Chief was wearing a lei and a grass skirt, Snaptrap was hula-dancing and wearing a coconut bra (ROFL!) and a grass skirt, and Keswick was wearing a black wetsuit, sitting in a kiddie pool with Larry. Keswick mentioned that the luau was super-lame, due to the fact that Snappy, Murray, Lisa, and Tyler were in another part of the room, sleeping.

"It was great getting to know you better, Kitty. Now it's time for you to get to know me." Dudley said, and he handed Kitty his diary. His diary said 'Riting is harrd' (that's how it was spelled), and there were drawings of shoes with flames behind them.

"THOSE ARE RACE CARS!" Dudley exclaimed. Then he said that he was going to hide in the cabinet above her refrigerator.

Birdbrain was still looking in that mirror, and the kids all sighed, wondering if things were always this crazy in the past.

The End

Well, that's all the episodes for now. Until more episodes come out (or if you request a quickie chapter), this story will be on hold. Stay tuned, and please review!


	10. The Girl

(A/N: Here's a quickie requested by **edger230**. Please enjoy!)

Dudley had the day off, and the kids were in his care today. Right now, the children were playing in the front yard, and they were having fun. And then a pretty girl dog around the kids' age came skipping down the sidewalk. When she saw the kids, she walked over to them to introduce herself. Upon seeing her, the kids stopped playing.

"Hi!" said the girl.

"Hello." the kids greeted.

"Who are you guys?" the girl asked.

The children introduced themselves, and the girl introduced herself as Bridget.

"Just so ya know, we're from the future." Molly told her.

"Really?" Bridget asked.

"Yup! How about you?" asked Summer.

"No..." said Bridget.

"Oh well. No big deal." said Max. Then the kids went back to playing, but it seemed like Bridget was really attached to George, which made Annabeth somewhat jealous.

"I hope she doesn't get too attached to George. He may be my brother now, but I still love him." Annabeth said to herself.

"What?" asked Blossom, as she somehow overheard Annabeth.

"Uh... nothing." Annabeth replied.

"Okay." said Blossom.

Before noon that day, Bridget was flirting with George, but George wasn't interested. He really wanted to spend time with Annabeth.

After lunch, Bridget was still spending time with George, but George didn't know how to let her down easy. He went inside to ask Dudley for help.

"Dad, there's a girl out there who is really interested in me, but I'm not interested in her because I have Annabeth. How do I let her down easily?" George asked.

"Just tell her you can't be together." Dudley said.

"Easier said than done." George said.

"Okay, tell her you're not ready for a relationship." Dudley said.

"I'll think of something. Thanks, anyway." George said.

"Hi!" Bridget greeted George.

"Bridget, I know that you may like me as more than a friend, but my heart belongs to Annabeth." said George.

"Oh. I see." said Bridget.

"Don't feel bad. You were still a friend." George said.

"Thanks, George. I guess I'd better get home." said Bridget. She bid the children good-bye, and then she skipped down the sidewalk again, making her way home.

"George..." Annabeth said.

"Yes, sweetie?" George asked, drawing Annabeth close.

"I'm glad I still have you." Annabeth responded, hugging him.

"You always will." George told her.

Aww, George really does care about Annabeth! Was this okay? Stay tuned, and please review, but DON'T flame me!


	11. Time Apart

(A/N: Here's another quickie, requested by **RegularShowFan21**. Please enjoy.)

It was a quiet afternoon in the city of Petropolis. Kitty and Max were at the apartment, and the rest of the kids were at Dudley's house. There wasn't too much going on.

"I'm bored." Max sighed.

"Me too. How about we go to the mall?" Kitty asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Max said. So they got in the car, and Kitty drove to the mall.

When they got there, they decided to look around. There were a lot of people at the mall, and Kitty instantly grabbed Max's hand, not wanting him to get lost. Max knew that Kitty grabbed his hand so he wouldn't get lost, and he understood that. He also knew that Kitty was protective of him and his siblings.

So they walked around the mall, and they were just looking around the stores there. Kitty was also keeping a close eye on Max, to make sure he didn't try to wander off. Not like he wanted to.

"Mom, I can't help but notice that you're being over-protective. Why's that?" Max asked.

"I don't want you to get lost, son. Anything could happen to you here in the past, and it could change the future as you and your siblings know it." Kitty told him.

"I see. But I'm okay. I won't wander off, 'cause I know better." Max assured her.

"Atta boy." Kitty said, giving him a hug.

After a while, they decided to go home, but first, they needed to pick up the rest of the kids from Dudley's house.

Over at Dudley's house, Dudley was playing "Super Mario 64" and being silly at the same time, and the kids seemed to be enjoying that. However, Molly wasn't really paying much attention, and her mind was in another place.

"Molly, is something wrong?" Summer asked, snapping Molly out of her thoughts.

"What?" Molly asked, slowly coming back to reality.

"Is something wrong?" Summer repeated.

"(sigh) I miss Max. I hope he's okay." Molly said.

"Don't worry. He's with Mommy, and she won't let anything bad happen to him." Summer assured her.

"Yeah, Mom's one of the safest people to be with." Annabeth said, having overheard Summer.

"What are we talking about?" George asked, looking at his sisters.

"Molly's worried about Max, but since he's with Mom, he's okay." Annabeth told him.

"Okay." said George. He turned his attention back to the game, where Dudley continued to be silly.

Molly looked out the window, seemingly bored. Just then, she saw a very familiar car pull up. It was the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Kitty was in it, and so was Max!

"They're here!" Molly exclaimed, rushing outside to greet Max.

"Who's here?" Dudley asked.

"Mom and Max." George, Summer, and Annabeth replied.

"Okay, I guess that's enough Mario for now." Dudley said, turning the game off and following the kids outside.

"Hey, Kitty." Dudley greeted his partner.

"Hi, Dudley." Kitty responded.

"So you're here to pick up everyone else?" Dudley asked.

"Yup. I'll see you tomorrow." Kitty said as the kids got into the T.U.F.F. Mobile (and Molly was snuggling with Max).

"You, too." Dudley said, and the kids waved good-bye as Kitty drove home. Dudley waved back, and then he went inside.

I did my best on this quickie, so DON'T flame me. Next up is "Dudley Do-Wrong", so stay tuned, and please review!


	12. Dudley DoWrong

(A/N: Here's "Dudley Do-Wrong". Now let's see how it's going to go!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., the phone was ringing. Dudley picked up the phone and said, "This is Puppy Headquarters, Agent T.U.F.F. speaking!" (A/N: LOL!) Then he said, "Sorry, the phone startled me and I panicked."

The Chameleon was on the phone, and he said that he was about to do something incredibly diabolical. But then the phone beeped, and Dudley pressed a button to find out who it was.

Birdbrain was on the phone, and he hatched another evil plan for the day. But Dudley said, "Today's not gonna work. I'm booking something with Chameleon." So Birdbrain planned it for Wednesday, as he couldn't do it the following day, for the cable guy was coming between 9:00 and 11:00, and this mean that Birdbrain would be waiting all day. The phone started beeping again, so Dudley pressed another button.

"Aunt Janice? It's Snaptrap. I don't know what your deal is, but I got the birthday card you sent, and there wasn't any money in it!" Snaptrap said.

"Wrong number, Snaptrap!" Dudley said.

"Don't play games with me, you cheapskate! Snaptrap out!" Snaptrap yelled, and he hung up the phone.

Dudley went back to the Chameleon, who was singing a bit of "Camptown Races" as he waited. He was surprised when Dudley returned. So he told Dudley that he was going to transform into Mayor Teddy Bear.

"I've gotta tell the Chief!" Dudley exclaimed. He went to where Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were, and he told them that Birdbrain was waiting for the cable guy.

"What?" the kids asked, looking confused. Keswick said that Birdbrain would be waiting all day. Then Dudley told them the Chameleon's plan. Upon hearing this, the kids looked worried.

"That's terrible! Teddy Bear is the most beloved citizen in town!" the Chief exclaimed.

"I love Mayor Bear! He painted all the fire hydrants in town bright orange so you can find them at night! I mean, I use the public restrooms like everybody else!" Dudley said. (A/N: When Dudley mentions the fire hydrants, you'll see him standing next to one in the dark, and he's holding a roll of toilet paper! LMAO!)

In the mayor's office, the Mayor was dusting some things on the wall, and he looked pretty happy. Just then, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids (save for Keswick's twins) showed up, and Dudley said, "World's Greatest Mayor? More like World's Worst Imposter, Chameleon!" Then Dudley was beating up the mayor.

"Get him, Dudley!" Kitty cheered. And the kids were cheering, too. Dudley was really hurting the mayor, and that's when Kitty looked out the window and saw the Chameleon pull up.

"Uh-oh! Dudley, it's the Chameleon!" Kitty said as the Chameleon hopped out of his car.

"I know that, Kitty. That's why I'm going to hit him with this World's Best Mayor coffee mug!" Dudley said.

"Dad, she means that the Chameleon is right outside!" Max said, but it was too late. Dudley did what he said he was going to do. And then the Chameleon walked in. Atin quickly grabbed George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, and Blossom, performed Chaos Control, and got them back to T.U.F.F., not wanting them to see or hear what the mayor would do.

"I'm so sorry, Mayor Bear! I thought you were the Chameleon!" Dudley said.

"You crazy T.U.F.F. agents are a menace! I'm officially closing down T.U.F.F." the Mayor said.

"You can't do that!" Kitty exclaimed.

But the mayor said that what he couldn't do was walk or eat solid food. Then he called for security. The guards grabbed Dudley and Kitty and took them out of the office. Dudley told the guard that the Chameleon was there, and he was going to hurt the mayor.

"Not as bad as I did, but you get the point!" Dudley said.

"Hey, where's the Chameleon?" Kitty asked, not seeing the lizard anywhere.

When they were out of the room, the Mayor was standing next to a plant. The plant sounded like the Chameleon as it turned into the mayor.

"I'm the mayor now, Mayor!" the fake mayor said, throwing the real mayor into a cabinet.

Back at T.U.F.F., all the agents were outside as a sign that read "going out of business" was placed on the building.

"I can't believe the mayor closed T.U.F.F. Thanks for not blaming me, guys." Dudley said.

"We _do_ blame you! Was that not clear?" the Chief asked.

"How were we supposed to know that the Chameleon wasn't there when we showed up?" Summer asked.

"I'll admit that Dad went too far when he hurt the mayor." George said.

"But I don't think we should really blame him too much." Molly added.

Keswick said that he'd be lost without T.U.F.F., for if he didn't have any social contact, he got pretty weird. Sure enough, he was walking around kinda funny, then he walked around a mail box, and then he climbed into it.

"It's happening!" Keswick said from inside the mail box.

"Daddy, you have us, remember?" Lisa yelled into the box.

"Yeah, your future kids!" Tyler added.

Then Dudley said that just because T.U.F.F. was shut down, it didn't mean they had to stop being secret agents. Kitty said that Dudley was right. The Chameleon and other bad guys were still out there, plotting evil crimes.

"I know Birdbrain's planning something big once his cable's up and running." Dudley said. He knew the perfect temporary headquarters.

Now Dudley, Keswick, and the Chief were in Dudley's room, but Kitty was mad about sitting in the hall. Dudley wasn't allowing girls in his room. (A/N: Because of this, the kids stayed in the living room, playing Nintendo games.)

Just then, Peg walked into Dudley's room with milk and cookies, saying, "Hi, sweetie! I brought milk and cookies for your play-date with your little friends." Dudley explained that it wasn't a play-date, so Peg told them not to track dirt on the rug.

"How come she gets to go into your room?" Kitty asked.

"She's not a girl! She's my mom!" Dudley said.

"In case you haven't noticed, your mom is a _girl_!" the kids yelled from downstairs, having heard Dudley.

Dudley wasn't listening, and he turned on the official T.U.F.F. monitor (his Quacky the Duck television set), and they saw the fake mayor making an announcement about throwing a parade in his honor, since the T.U.F.F. agents were gone.

"That's not the mayor. It's the Chameleon. We need to stop him, and I need some more milk!" the Chief said. Keswick said that the Chameleon didn't know that they were still in business. But Dudley called the Chameleon, letting him know that T.U.F.F. was still in business.

In the mayor's office, the Chameleon realized that T.U.F.F. was still working together, and he didn't want them to spoil all the fun he was having as mayor. He went outside, and all the people cheered. When he went back inside, the real mayor was still in the cabinet, and he said, "It's _me_ they like!"

"You're raining on my parade!" the fake mayor said. Then he saw that it had started to rain while his parade was going on. (A/N: LOL!)

"Now to deal with T.U.F.F. I'm going to ruin their reputation once and for all!" the Chameleon said. He called Dudley and told him that he was Miss Petropolis, and the Chameleon took her hostage and was impersonating her at the Miss Northern Hemisphere Beauty Pageant.

"We'll save you, Miss Petropolis!" Dudley said.

The fake beauty queen told Dudley to beat the daylights out of the Chameleon, even if he repeatedly said he wasn't the Chameleon.

Dudley told the group what had happened, and the Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to go. Peg gave the Chief and Keswick a list of chores to do. So Dudley and Kitty hurried downstairs to tell the kids what was up, and the kids turned off the Nintendo games and got ready to go.

At the Pageant, they announced that the winner was Miss Petropolis. Then Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up, and Dudley started beating up Miss Petropolis.

"I'm not the Chameleon!" Miss Petropolis cried, crawling away from Dudley.

"That's exactly what the real Miss Petropolis said you'd say!" Dudley said, and he continued to thrash Miss Petropolis. Then Kitty and the kids saw the Chameleon in the room, standing by the exit.

"Oh no, not again!" Annabeth facepalmed.

"Are you saying he tricked us again?" Blossom asked.

"Exactly what she's saying." Max said with a groan, angry with the lying lizard.

"Dudley, it's the Chameleon!" Kitty told Dudley.

"That's why I beat him senseless with Miss Petsburg's unicycle!" Dudley said.

"Dad, you shouldn't have done that!" the triplets yelled.

"Over there!" Kitty pointed, and there was the Chameleon, waving at them with a dumb grin on his ugly mug. Atin once again grabbed the kids and used Chaos Control, this time getting them back to Dudley's living room, where they started playing Nintendo again.

The Chameleon turned back into the mayor, and a spotlight appeared on Dudley, Kitty, and the injured beauty queen. Now the fake mayor ran onto the stage and said, "Look what these T.U.F.F. agents have done to the once-lovely Miss Petropolis." He declared them public enemies No. 1 and No. 2.

"He said 'number 2'." Dudley snickered.

The Chameleon said that he was going to tear down the T.U.F.F. building, first thing the following day, and all T.U.F.F. agents would be arrested thrown in jail forever! Now the security guards were coming onto the stage.

Dudley and Kitty had to get out of there, and Dudley said they could use Miss Petsburg's unicycle. So Kitty rode on Dudley's shoulders as Dudley pedaled, trying to get them away from the guards.

Back at Dudley's house, in Dudley's bedroom, Dudley was holding a poster with a picture of him, Kitty, Keswick, and Chief on it, and it said that they were Petropolis's Most Wanted. (A/N: The kids weren't on it because they were far too young to be bad, and they never laid a hand on the mayor or Miss Petropolis.)

"Everyone in Petropolis hates us. Thanks for not blaming me." Dudley said as he, Keswick, and the Chief were laying on Dudley's bed (the race-car-bed Santa gave him in "A Doomed Christmas").

"We do blame you!" Kitty said.

"NO GIRLS!" Dudley yelled at Kitty, spraying her with water. Kitty screamed and ran off.

The kids heard Dudley and just rolled their eyes.

"I hope he got over that 'no girls' thing when he married your mom." Atin said to the triplets.

"He got over it when he and Mom fell in love." Summer said.

"Yup, he got rid of the sign after that." George said.

"How do you know?" Blossom asked.

"Mom and Dad told us in the future." said Max.

Back in Dudley's room, the Chief wondered if they should go to the demolition of the T.U.F.F. building the following day. Keswick said that they'd have to clear it with Dudley's mom first, as she wanted them to clean the gutters.

At the mayor's office, the fake Mayor kept opening and closing the doors. When he opened them, the people cheered. When he closed them, the people stopped cheering. The Chameleon pulled the real mayor out of the cabinet and brought him into the empty T.U.F.F. building. Now the mayor was bound and gagged, trapped inside the soon-to-be-demolished building.

Outside the T.U.F.F. buiding, the wrecking ball was there.

"I can't believe we've become so hated that we have to disguise ourselves to go out in p-p-p-public." Keswick said.

"It's a good thing I had these old Halloween costumes." Dudley said. He was dressed as an airplane, Keswick was dressed like a cowboy (A/N: Kinda like Woody from "Toy Story".), the Chief was a ghost, and Kitty was dressed as a jar of mayonnaise. The kids were hiding under a blanket, pretending to be Harry Potter in his invisibility cloak.

Kitty couldn't believe Dudley went trick-or-treating as a jar of mayonnaise, or that he filled the costume with real mayonnaise.

"Actually, it's paste. Keep moving or it'll dry." Dudley said.

"Who fills their costumes with paste?" Atin asked from underneath the blanket.

"Ask Dad later." Annabeth replied.

"I can't believe T.U.F.F. is about to be destroyed. Ohh, I can't look. Mostly because these eye-holes are too small." the Chief said.

"I'm gonna miss being a T.U.F.F. agent." Dudley said, and he talked about the things he did as an agent. Then Dudley remembered his World's Greatest Secret Agent mug. He left it inside the building, and he had to get it.

"Dad, wait!" the children yelled from under the blanket, but Dudley was already on his way inside.

The Chameleon got into the crane to send the wrecking ball at the building.

"Hurry, Dudley! And on your way out, can you water the plant on my desk?" Kitty called out.

"This is bad..." said Blossom.

"We'll know it's over when we disappear." Molly moaned, thinking that Dudley wouldn't make it out in time, which would erase her and her siblings from existence.

"That lousy Chameleon. I wanna make him suffer." George said.

"You should destroy him." Summer said.

Dudley made an airplane sound as he ran into the room where the mayor was.

"Don't mind me, I'm just getting my mug." Dudley said to the mayor. He didn't realize that he was talking to the mayor, and then he ran to get his mug. But his mug was full of paste, and it stuck to the desk. While Dudley tried to get the mug free, the wrecking ball was destroying the building.

"Can you believe this, Mayor? The paste dried." Dudley said. Then Dudley realized who he was talking to, and he said, "Wait a minute! Mayor? The Chameleon must've left you here to be annihilated along with T.U.F.F. I'll save you, _and_ my mug!"

Dudley lifted the mug, which was still glued to the desk. Then he grabbed the mayor, making airplane sounds as he ran to the exit. That's when the wrecking ball came towards Dudley and the mayor. Everyone got worried (but the kids couldn't look), but Dudley was now riding the wrecking ball. It lifted him and the mayor way up high, and then Dudley's airplane costume flew him and the mayor to where the Chameleon stood before getting into the crane.

"Listen up, everybody! This is the real mayor!" Dudley said, motioning to the real mayor. Then he added, "That guy in the crane is the Chameleon!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" the fake mayor said.

Kitty made water shoot out of a fire hydrant, and the stream shot towards Keswick, who blocked it with a wooden board, and it knocked the fake mayor out of the crane. The water made the Chameleon's suit short out, and he turned back into himself. And now Dudley was in the crane, and he dropped the wrecking ball on the Chameleon.

The T.U.F.F building was fixed, and the mayor thanked T.U.F.F. for saving him and all of Petropolis from the Chameleon. He re-instated T.U.F.F. and declared them back in business. Miss Petropolis was there to cut the ribbon, but she didn't do a very good job, and she was all bandaged up after the attack.

"Let's go back to work." Dudley said.

"We promised your mother we'd empty the d-d-d-dishwasher." Keswick said.

"You, Agent Katswell, and the kids go ahead." the Chief told Dudley.

"I can't, Chief. I'm glued to the sidewalk." Kitty sadly replied, and she was still in the costume.

"Poor Mom..." the kids said.

"I got ya, Kitty." Dudley said, and he was in the crane again.

"NO! DON'T FREE HER _THAT_ WAY!" the kids screamed. Too late! Kitty was now on the wrecking ball. The kids couldn't look.

Over at Birdbrain's lair, Birdbrain was on the phone, and a voice said, "Thanks for holding. Your diabolical crime is important to us."

"Certainly doesn't feel like it." Birdbrain said.

The End

Next up is a quickie chapter, so stay tuned, and please review! Flames are NOT accepted!


	13. Don't Be Scared

(A/N: Okay, here's the quickie chapter. This quickie was requested by **Adenn666**.)

It was evening in the city of Petropolis. At Dudley's house, the kids (save for Keswick's children) were having fun watching Dudley play Nintendo games. Everything was good, until it was time for Dudley to get his bath. Now the kids were bored. Peg decided to help the kids relieve their boredom by letting them watch a movie, so she let them watch Disney's "Pinocchio" in the living room.

"Yay! A Disney movie!" Summer cheered.

"I don't think we've seen this one." George said.

"So let's watch it." Molly said.

Now the kids were watching the movie, and they actually liked it.

"This isn't half-bad." Max said.

"I like it." said Annabeth.

"Nice." said Blossom.

"It's okay." Atin said.

Then came the part where some of the movie's antagonists talked about 'Pleasure Island'. And the one guy said that the boys that went to 'Pleasure Island' _never came back_... as _boys_. When he said that, he was really close, and he made a scary face. (A/N: Seriously, the face he made could scare little kids.) The kids were really freaked out at that. A minute or so later, George, Max, Blossom, and Atin recovered, Summer was hiding behind the couch, and Molly and Annabeth were still freaked out.

"That guy was scary..." Molly said.

"Why am I still spooked?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

"It's okay, babe. I got ya." George told Annabeth, pulling her close.

"Don't be scared, Molly. I'm here for ya." Max said, giving Molly a hug to calm her down.

"Can I come out now?" Summer asked.

"I don't think he's going to make that face again." Blossom assured her.

"So come out." Atin said. Summer crawled out from behind the couch.

George and Max were busy comforting the girls they loved, not wanting them to be scared for the rest of the movie.

A short time later, Dudley came into the living room, ready for bed. He said, "What happened? I heard you guys freaking out a while ago."

"It's okay. Just a bit of excitement." George and Max assured him.

"Yeah, Daddy. Everything's okay." Molly and Annabeth chimed in.

"All right." Dudley said. They all watched the rest of the movie, with George and Max holding Molly and Annabeth close in case another scary thing happened. Because of this, Molly and Annabeth didn't get scared once.

Well, I did my best, and I hope it was good. "Puppy Unplugged" is coming up next, so stay tuned, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	14. Puppy Unplugged

(A/N: Here's "Puppy Unplugged". This should be a fun episode, but there's only one way to find out! Let's start this thing!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Dudley was shouting at Kitty to stop blocking the monitor. Kitty stuck her tongue out at Dudley, and then she walked off. Then the words "Chicken Zombies 2" appeared on the monitor. So this was a video game that Dudley was going to play. He pressed a button on a remote he was holding, and zombified chickens appeared on the screen. This was a game for the Y-box (A/N: You know what that's a parody of!), and he was standing on what looked like a Wii Balance Board, and when he threw punches and kicked, the zombie chickens went down.

"You can't eat my brain, evil chicken zombies!" Dudley said to the chicken zombies on the monitor.

"It's just a game." Atin said.

"I'm not sure why they'd want it, it's m-m-more like light snack than a meal." Keswick said, and instead of his glasses, he was wearing something weird on his head, and it kept his eyes wide open. (A/N: Lisa and Tyler don't wear that thing.) The machine was making him wink now, and he said, "Oops, I have to adjust the machine that blinks for me." He set it to 'creepy wink', and it made him look a little crazy.

"A little crazy? That's an understatement, Daddy." Lisa said.

"She's right, you know. And why do you need a machine that blinks for you? You don't even have that thing in the future. Mom doesn't have it, and neither do we." Tyler said.

Keswick fixed the machine, and now it made him blink. He said, "That's not creepy at all."

"It's creepy. Where's Mom when you need her?" Lisa asked her brother in a whisper.

"Not in the picture yet." Tyler whispered back.

Just then, a postman came in with a special delivery for the Chief. The Chief was happy, as he got the electric salad-spinner he ordered.

Kitty wondered if the Chief was getting a little carried away with on-line shopping, for he didn't even eat salad. The Chief threw some vegetables into the spinner, and then he hopped in, pressed a button, and then the Chief and the vegetables were spinning around and around.

"Whee!" the Chief yelled as he and the vegetables spun.

"I don't understand him." Annabeth said.

"Neither do we." said George, Molly, and Summer.

Meanwhile, Dudley was still playing the game, and he won with a high score!

"YES! I got the high score!" Dudley cheered. He was now the official champion of the game. He said that when he logged in his high score, he'd be famous among a small group of people who didn't have jobs in lived in their mom's basements.

We now saw Snaptrap in his mom's basement, and Snappy was right beside him. Snaptrap said, "Mom, if my friends from D.O.O.M. come by, tell them I'm in the basement playing 'World Of Ratcraft'!" (A/N: We know what that's a parody of!) He pressed a button on a remote, and a screen in front of him showed the name of the game he was playing.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was ready to enter his high score. Before he could do it, the screen displayed Birdbrain's image, and he was broadcasting live from his space explorer, where he'd hatched his most evil plan yet!

"Who?" Owl said.

"ME!" Birdbrain replied.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"In space!" Birdbrain said. They were probably why he hired his new henchman, Duck.

Upon hearing 'Duck', Owl, Bat, and Zippy ducked.

"Don't duck! That's his name!" Birdbrain told them.

"Hurry up, Birdbrain! I still need to log in my high score!" Dudley yelled.

So Birdbrain created a device that would disable all of Earth's technology, including electric salad-spinners!

"NOOOOO! You madman!" the Chief cried.

Birdbrain went on to say that once everything was shut down, he'd use his satellite to provide electricity, Internet access, and cell-phone coverage to the entire planet. But the really evil part was that he was going to charge them a slightly higher rate with no family-plan discounts!

"You're an idiot." Max said to the booby on the screen.

"In a matter of seconds, their technology would be useless, like his henchmen. Now Owl, Bat, and Duck were floating around in space, and Birdbrain wondered how they got out there, for he child-proofed the entire ship. Oh well, he pressed the button, and a laser fired at the Earth. And then all the technology was shutting down!

In Snaptrap's mom's basement, the screen went blank, and the lights turned off.

"What happened?" Snappy cried, moving closer to his father.

"Mom! The lights went out! I'm getting a little scared!" Snaptrap called out.

"Not as scared as I am!" Snappy said, now clinging to his father.

"Hey! Where are the nachos you promised?" Snaptrap added.

"Don't call her in here while it's dark! What if she tries to hurt us?" Snappy cried.

At the mall, the escalators stopped moving. At an amusement park, the roller-coaster stopped moving while the riders were upside-down.

And then the power was going out at T.U.F.F. Dudley had to log in his high score, but then his mind froze, and he forgot how to spell his name.

"WHAT IS MY NAME?" Dudley screamed. (A/N: How can he not know his name?) And that was when the screen went blank. Dudley was upset.

Now the Earth was dark.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! MAKE BIRDBRAIN TURN THE POWER BACK ON!" Summer cried, upset. But the Chief told the agents to light the scented candles he ordered on-line. So they lit the candles, and Summer felt a little better.

"We're all doomed, but at least the room smells like spiced pumpkin." the Chief said.

"Stupid Birdbrain! I'm going to make him suffer!" Blossom said.

"I'll help you!" said Atin.

"We _all_ will!" George said.

Then Keswick screamed, for his eyes were stuck open. He picked a bad time to peel an onion.

"Daddy..." Lisa facepalmed.

"This is why he doesn't wear that thing in the future." Tyler said.

Then Kitty saw that Dudley was crying, and she thought he was crying about his high score, but he picked a bad time to peel an onion, too. Then Dudley remembered his high score, and he said that he was nothing now.

"Dad, you're something!" Annabeth said.

"You're Daddy!" Molly reminded him.

Then Kitty pointed out that they had bigger problems! Without technology, the world was plunging into chaos! Cars weren't working, the bridge was out, and a plane was suspended in mid-air!

"What's going to happen to those poor people when they run out of peanuts?" Kitty asked.

"What?" the kids asked, looking confused about Kitty's question.

"Birdbrain's got us exactly where he wants us. We're sitting ducks." the Chief said.

_Meanwhile, on Birdbrain's space explorer..._

"Stop sitting, Duck!" Birdbrain said to Duck, who was sitting on his head. Then Birdbrain said, "We're in trouble!"

"Who?" said Owl.

"US!" Birdbrain said. Ironically, the technology-disabling device disabled their own technology. (A/N: What an idiot!) They were trapped in space and running out of peanuts! And then they lost gravity.

"Look on the bright side, Birdbrain. You can finally fly!" Zippy told him. Then she said, "Duck!"

"Yes, the duck can fly, too." Birdbrain said, and then he got hit by a chair. Zippy meant the other kind of duck.

And then Birdbrain realized that the ship was on the fritz, and they were headed for the sun! They had to get the message out!

"Duck!" Birdbrain yelled. This caused Owl, Bat, and Zippy to duck. But Duck was the communications officer. Birdbrain decided to do that himself. He wrote on a rock and threw it out of the ship.

The rock crashed through a window at T.U.F.F., and Keswick was trying to get that machine off of his head. The rock hit him on the head, and Dudley caught it, seeing that it was an S.O.S. from Birdbrain. Here's what it said:

_Dear T.U.F.F.,_

_My technology is out and my ship is being pulled into the sun._

_HELP ME!_

"Why would we help Birdbrain?" the Chief asked.

"He disabled technology! Let him suffer!" Blossom said. The rest of the kids agreed with her.

Another rock came in, and poor Keswick got hit on the head again. Kitty caught the rock, and here's what it said:

_BECAUSE_

_The only way to fix technology on Earth is to fix my electromagnetic device and reverse the pulse._

_Sincerely,_

Yet another rock came in, and Keswick was hit on the head for a 3rd time. The rock had '_Birdbrain_' written on it.

"Poor Daddy." Lisa sighed.

"He must have a headache from being hit on the head by those rocks." Tyler added.

Dudley said that if they didn't reverse the pulse, he'd never be able to log his high score.

"Did I mention I'm nothing now?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"He's forgetting that he's something!" George said.

"Dad, you're our future dad! Not many people can say that!" Max put in.

Keswick realized that they had 2 hours before Birdbrain's device was sucked into the sun and his device was incinerated.

The Chief said that even if they did recover the device, how could they turn it on without power?

Keswick said that he may have access to an unauthorized power source, and by unauthorized, he meant completely illegal. Kitty wondered how he got it. Keswick said that he didn't trade samples of her DNA for it, if that's what she was thinking.

"Which means he really did what he said he didn't do." Lisa told the other kids.

"We're aware of that fact." said the triplets.

In space, there was a ship with aliens that looked like Dudley and Kitty in it. Birdbrain saw it.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick said that the power source was in his lab. Everyone followed him. T.U.F.F. went downhill, as the other agents were communicating with drums, and paying for office supplies with shark teeth, which made it very hard for Agent Hammerhead (a hammerhead shark) to eat his peanut brittle. And Agent Hammerhead had no teeth, so he wasn't able to eat his peanut brittle.

Then they saw a glow, which came from the secret power source, and the accounting department was worshipping it as a deity.

"Beat it, you bean-counters!" Keswick said, chasing the members of the accounting department away from the secret power source.

Dudley grabbed the power source, and rocks started to fall. He ran from the rocks, jumped over a pit of spikes, and ran past spears. He got the power source to Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids, safe and sound.

"It was next to this map of a place called 'Planet Keswick'!" Dudley said, holding up a picture of a planet that looked like Earth, with the words 'Planet Keswick' over it. Under the picture were the words 'Coming soon'.

Keswick took the piece of paper, and as he crumpled it up and threw it away, he said, "It's not what the Earth's going to be called after I assist the aliens in their invasion if _that's_ what you're thinking!"

"Dad..." Tyler facepalmed.

"He hasn't done it in the future, right?" Atin said.

"Right." the other kids replied.

"Let's go, Dudley!" Kitty said. But she didn't see him. Dudley was in the main room, where he used the power source to microwave a burrito, photo-copy his butt (which made the kids laugh), and boot up the Chief's salad-spinner.

"Wheeeeeee!" the Chief said as the salad-spinner spun him around and around.

"Now I'm gonna log in my high score!" Dudley said. But at that very moment, the salad-spinner stopped spinning, the copier stopped printing pictures of Dudley's butt, and the screen went blank! The power source stopped working!

"Dudley, you drained all the power!" Kitty said.

"I'M NOTHING AGAIN!" Dudley cried.

"Oh, puh-leeze! He just doesn't get it!" Annabeth groaned.

Keswick said that the power source was self-charging, and it would be back at full power in about 94 years! Everyone freaked out at that! But that was in alien time! For them, it would be a half-hour.

Dudley had time to fax the copies of his butt to his friend, Phil.

"Oh, right. Phil already has a copy of my butt. I gave it to him as a wedding gift!" Dudley said. (A/N: WTF? Why would he do something like that?) At this, all the kids facepalmed.

In space, Birdbrain said, "What have I done, Zippy?" Zippy wondered if Birdbrain was talking about destroying technology and ironically sealed his own fate in the process. But Birdbrain was talking about giving his last juice box to Owl, Bat, and Duck, who were sitting in a pool, drinking the juice.

Birdbrain asked Duck how much time they had left, but they all ducked under the water.

"Boy, that's gotten old!" Birdbrain said. So he told Duck that they could save a lot of confusion if they knew his first name.

"Skip." said Duck.

"Skip!" said Birdbrain. With that said, Owl and Bat were skipping like schoolgirls, but Birdbrain told them to stop.

"That's his first name!" Birdbrain said.

Half an hour later, the power source was back on, but Keswick fell asleep, and the machine still had his eyes open, so he was sleeping with his eyes open. Keswick startled awake, saying he'd give a million shark teeth just to close his eyes again.

"Exactly why you don't have that thing in the future." said Lisa.

"And thank goodness for that." Tyler added.

"Agreed." the other kids said.

The Chief told them to hurry, for things were getting prehistoric out there. Sure enough, the people were acting like cavemen, and if you looked carefully, you could see a dinosaur chasing some people. (A/N: WHAT? A DINOSAUR? I have no clue how that happened!)

Kitty carried the power source to the T.U.F.F. Shuttle, as they only had 10 minutes. Dudley said that it was enough time to finish heating his burrito. Kitty didn't let him do that, and now she, Dudley, and the kids (save for the twins) were in space.

On Birdbrain's ship, Birdbrain was upset, for the world was about to lose a brilliant mind (he was referring to his mind).

"Quack." said Skip.

"Are you calling me a quack?" Birdbrain asked.

"Who?" asked Owl.

"Skip!" said Birdbrain. His henchmen started skipping around him like schoolgirls. But they were running out of oxygen!

Then the T.U.F.F. Shuttle caught Birdbrain's ship.

"Now let's pull Birdbrain back to T.U.F.F.!" Kitty said, eyes sparkling.

They started going back to Earth, but for some strange reason, they were being pulled towards the sun!

"Earth's the other way." Dudley said.

"I know! We're caught in the sun's gravity!" Kitty worriedly explained.

"Atin, do something!" Molly begged.

Atin performed Chaos Control, getting himself and the kids back to T.U.F.F. Dudley and Kitty were still on the ship, but the kids were safe.

"We're burning up! On the bright side, my burrito's cooked!" Dudley said. He took a bite out of his burrito, but it was really hot, and he burned his mouth!

"We're doomed, Dudley!" Kitty cried. Then Dudley heard something, and he said, "No, we're not! Look! We're rescuing us!" They looked outside, and they saw the aliens rescuing them, getting them out of the sun's gravity.

"Wow. What was in this burrito?" Dudley wondered aloud.

The aliens got them back to Earth's gravity, and Dudley thanked the aliens.

Back on Earth, Birdbrain said, "We're saved!"

"And you're going to jail!" Kitty said.

"Who?" said Owl.

"US! She means us!" Birdbrain said.

"Duck." Dudley said.

"His name's Skip!" Birdbrain said. Then he bumped his head on the way out, and he said, "Oh, you meant the other duck." And then Birdbrain fell down the stairs. He said, "I hate my life."

The Chief praised Dudley and Kitty (who had 5 very happy children hugging them), and he told them to use the power source to reverse the pulse on Birdbrain's device. (A/N: Keswick is finally wearing his glasses again in this scene.)

Dudley pressed the button, and the power came back. The roller-coaster started moving again. The escalator started moving again, and the power came back on at Snaptrap's mom's house.

"Thank goodness!" Snappy said, now that the lights were back on. But he was still hanging onto his father.

"Whoa. The lights are back. Mom, bring me my nachos or perish!" Snaptrap yelled.

At T.U.F.F., Dudley was going to log in his high score, but then he heard a loud cluck, and zombie chickens entered the building.

"They're real! How did this happen?" Dudley asked.

Keswick said it wasn't like he made a deal with a race of chicken zombies if that's what he was thinking. Then he added, "I mean, RUN!" So everyone ran. At the end, the chicken zombies posed, and Dudley and Keswick stuck their heads in the shot.

The End

Whoo, what an episode! This story will be on hold again unless I get quickie requests before the next episodes come out. Stay tuned, and please review, but DON'T flame me!


	15. Late Night Mayhem

(A/N: Here's a quickie that was requested by **RegularShowFan21**. This quickie will be similar to an episode of "T.U.F.F. Puppy", so please DON'T flame me for it! I'm going to start it now.)

It was early evening in the city of Petropolis, and Snaptrap and the Chameleon were mad. Earlier that day, they were in the middle of stealing something, and they were thrashed by Max. He was so fast, they weren't able to stop him from pounding them. Now they were recovering from the beating they received from him.

"I know how to prevent him from doing this again. We can trap him under glass and blow him up with a cat-atomic bomb." said the Chameleon.

"Okay, how could we catch him, and what does that bomb do?" Snaptrap asked.

"We have to catch him while he's asleep, and that bomb is designed to go off not one, but nine times. And cats have nine lives, remember?" the Chameleon said.

"Sounds good! Let's go!" Snaptrap said.

"We can't go until he's asleep." the Chameleon reminded him.

_Later that night, at 11:30..._

The Chameleon and Snaptrap got to the apartment building where Kitty lived, and they snuck into her apartment through the window. Once inside, they looked for the kids, and it didn't take long for them to find the room where the children were sleeping. As soon as they found Max, they pulled him out of his sleeping bag and stuffed him into a sack. To their relief, he didn't wake up!

"Let's go!" Snaptrap whispered to the Chameleon, and then they left.

_At midnight..._

Kitty awoke, and when she looked at the clock, she was surprised to find that it was midnight.

"I suppose I could get a glass of water and check on the kids." Kitty told herself. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get her water, and then she went to check on the kids. After a quick look, Kitty noticed that one sleeping bag was empty, and it didn't take long for her to realize that Max was missing. She already knew that he wasn't in any of the other rooms, so she knew that he'd been kidnapped.

"My baby has been kidnapped!" Kitty exclaimed to herself, feeling sad. She quietly started to cry, but she knew that crying wouldn't help her find him. Kitty went back to her room, got dressed, and left the apartment.

_A short while later..._

Kitty was miserable. She'd been to at least 3 different places, looking for Max. Finding him was like finding a needle in a haystack. On her way home, she saw the Chameleon and Snaptrap shaking hands and laughing as they made their way to the Chameleon's house. Kitty remembered that Max had thrashed them the other day (it's a new day, as it's after midnight), so she figured that they must've kidnapped him.

"I'd better go after them!" Kitty said to herself. She drove over there, and when she snuck into the Chameleon's house to find Max, she received the shock of her life. Max was unconscious, trapped under glass, and the Chameleon said, "One more time, and he's history!"

"MAXIE!" Kitty screamed. She leaped at the villains and beat them senseless. Kitty wouldn't let them get away with hurting her future adopted child. Once they were unable to do anything, Kitty looked at her unconscious child and started to cry again.

"Oh, Maxie, Mommy's so sorry..." Kitty sobbed. She was so upset, she didn't see him wake up. When Max saw her, he was alarmed to see her so upset, and he yelled out, "MOMMY!"

"Maxie?" Kitty asked, looking around with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Max asked.

"Max, you're okay!" Kitty exclaimed. She quickly broke the glass and freed him. Then she picked him up and covered his face with kisses as she cried tears of joy.

"I'm okay, Mom. Please don't cry." Max said.

"I'm just so relieved that you're not..." Kitty said, unable to finish that sentence. She hugged Max closer to her.

"I know, Mom. I know." Max said, returning the hug.

"Let's go home." Kitty said. She drove herself and Max back to the apartment. When they got back, Max crawled back into his sleeping bag, and Kitty changed back into her pajamas and went back to bed to get what sleep she could until the alarm went off.

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this. The story will be on hold again unless I get another quickie request before the next episodes come out. Stay tuned, and please review! And again, flames are NOT accepted!


	16. Freaky SpyDay

(A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get back to this story! Anyway, here's "Freaky Spy-Day"!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Kitty wasn't at her cubicle when her phone rang. So her message machine picked up. The person leaving the message was none other than Jack Rabbit, Kitty's old partner! He said, "_Kitty, it's your old partner, Jack Rabbit. I know it takes a lot of nerve calling you after I tried to drain your brain and sell your T.U.F.F. secrets to Snaptrap. After all, I could've left you an empty-headed moron like your partner, Dumply_."

"IT'S DUDLEY!" Dudley yelled. He heard Jack's voice, and he ran to Kitty's machine to listen to it. The kids were listening, too, and they were MAD when they heard Jack's voice.

"_Anyway, Kitty, I'm a changed man, and I'd like to make it up to you. Call me_." Jack finished.

"I can't let Kitty get together with Jack. Unlike me, she's weak and has no willpower." Dudley said. Then he saw the bowl of jelly beans on her desk, and he said, "A BOWL OF JELLYBEANS! I HAVE TO EAT THEM ALL RIGHT NOW!"

"Dad..." the kids facepalmed.

"He's the one without willpower." Atin whispered to the kids.

"Mom has no willpower at the sight of things cats like." Max said.

"Neither does Molly." Summer pointed out.

"But I love her." Max said. Molly purred as she hugged Max.

Dudley had to tell Keswick and the Chief about the message, but not about the jellybeans, 'cause he didn't want to share. Then Dudley was gobbling up the jellybeans.

"We heard the message." the Chief said from behind Dudley. Keswick was there, too.

"Were you guys spying on me?" Dudley asked.

Keswick said that he was spying on the Chief, who was spying on Dudley while Dudley was spying on Kitty.

"For all we know, Kitty is spying on us. We live in a creepy little world here at T-T-T.U.F.F." Keswick said. Then he saw the bowl of jellybeans, and he asked, "Are those jellybeans?"

"Knowing Jack, he's up to no good. We can't let Kitty know he called." Dudley said.

"Hi, guys!" Kitty cheerfully greeted.

Everyone freaked out, and then Kitty saw that she got a message. Dudley blasted her phone so she couldn't hear Jack's message.

Then Dudley said that he needed to talk to Keswick and the Chief about manly things. And the kids wanted to join them, so they went to Keswick's lab. Dudley said that they needed a plan to keep Kitty away from Jack.

"I know. We'll shove her into my rocket and sh-sh-sh-shoot her into space!" Keswick said.

"Daddy, that's not a good idea!" Lisa said.

"What she said." Tyler added.

The Chief said that you couldn't just shove her into the rocket. He said, "We'll _lure_ her in with this fashion magazine!" With that, he pulled out a magazine called 'Cosmopawlitan'. Then he caught sight of the cover, and he said, "Ooh, shoulder-pads are back!" Then he threw the magazine into the rocket.

"Let me see!" Keswick exclaimed, running towards the rocket.

"Daddy, wait!" Lisa yelled, running after her future father.

"I wish he'd listen!" Tyler yelled, following his sister. And the Chief hopped after them.

Once Keswick, the Chief, Lisa, and Tyler were in the rocket, the rocket took off.

Dudley said that rockets were complicated, and he needed something simple. Then he knew what to do. He'd use Keswick's brain switcher to swap his brain with Kitty's, and then he could meet Jack as Kitty and tell him to get lost.

"We should go with your dad." Blossom said.

"Going with Dad is a good idea, but if Jack sees us, what'll we do?" George asked.

"He won't see us, because I'll make us invisible to him." Annabeth said.

"How can we be invisible to one person?" Atin wondered aloud.

"Simple. I have the power to make anyone or anything invisible to certain people. The people we're invisible to can't see us or hear us." said Annabeth.

"Does it work?" Summer asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't know how to make it work when my parents were still alive, and I was still trying to get the hang of it when I met you guys. But I just recently perfected it." said Annabeth. (A/N: For those of you who don't know (or forgot) how Annabeth became an orphan, read Chapter 53 of "Present Meets Future".)

"Well, if you think you can do it, go ahead." said Molly.

"All right." she said. She used her power on herself and the other kids.

"Did it work?" Blossom asked.

"Not sure." said Annabeth.

During this time, Dudley was trying to figure out how to swap brains with Kitty without her noticing. At that moment, Kitty walked over to the lab, but Dudley suddenly opened the door, and Kitty got knocked out. Dudley then used the brain switcher.

"It worked! As far as anyone knows, I'm Kitty." Dudley said, and he was in Kitty's body. However, he still had his normal voice.

"I hope Dad knows how to sound like Mom." Max said as Dudley pulled out a phone to call Jack and make a date with him.

"Hi, Jack. It's Kitty. I got your message." Dudley said in a ridiculous female voice. The kids couldn't help laughing over that, but they laughed to themselves so Jack wouldn't hear them over the phone.

"Kitty, what's wrong with your voice?" asked Jack.

"I have a furball in my throat, because I'm a cat, and not a dog with my brain inside a cat's body. Wanna meet for lunch?" Dudley said.

"Love to. Meet me at 12:00 at our old hangout." Jack replied.

"I don't remember where that is. And not just because I'm pretending to be Kitty and don't know you that well." Dudley said.

"Dad..." the kids facepalmed. They knew what Kitty said about Jack being the greatest secret agent ever, and if he figured out that Dudley was tricking him, they wouldn't be too surprised.

Jack said that Our Old Hangout was the name of a new restaurant on Main Street.

As he hung up, Dudley was _so_ ready to make Jack pay, but he fell and twisted his ankle.

"You should put an ice-pack on it." Blossom said, but Dudley didn't have time for that.

Later, Jack was at Our Old Hangout, and it wasn't long before Dudley showed up with the kids in tow.

"Hi, Jackie-poo!" Dudley greeted. (The kids pretended to gag at that.) Dudley tried to walk over to the booth where Jack was, but his ankle still hurt, and he fell into the booth, knocking Jack out of his seat.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to put on my 'lady-face'." Dudley said. Yup, Kitty now had long eyelashes, and she was wearing light blue eye-shadow.

"Kitty, it's good to see you. I thought about you a lot while I was in the slammer." Jack said, slipping an arm behind Kitty's shoulders.

"NO!" the kids suddenly screamed. To their surprise, Jack didn't hear them! If Jack didn't hear them, then Annabeth's power really worked.

"Sweetie, it worked!" George told Annabeth. He hugged her joyfully.

"Well, you deserved to be in jail!" Dudley told Jack, and he slapped Jack across the face when he said it.

"Yes!" the kids said.

Jack explained that The Slammer was the name of his high-powered European sports-car.

"Well, your fancy car doesn't impress me. I only came here to tell you I want nothing to do with you. Oh, and to do this!" said Dudley, throwing a glass of water at Jack's face. Then a waiter set a tray with ketchup and butter at the table, and Dudley hit Jack with the ketchup and butter. The kids couldn't help laughing at that.

When Jack grabbed his napkin, Dudley said, "And don't bother wiping your face, 'cause I never wanna see it again." Jack wiped his face anyway, saying, "All right, I deserve that. But please, have lunch with me. My treat."

"Get me 11 steaks and that guy's dessert!" Dudley said, pointing to a dessert on another table. Then Dudley said he had to go powder his nose, and he tripped before making his way into the men's room. Several men ran out, screaming.

Once Dudley was away, Jack pulled out his phone and said, "Snaptrap, everything's going according to plan. I'm having lunch with Kitty Katswell as we speak."

"Oh, no! He's at it again!" the kids cried.

Snaptrap knew what Jack was up to, 'cause he was standing right there, disguised as the waiter. Snappy was by his side, and unlike his dad and Jack, he could see and hear the kids. The kids motioned for him to meet them under the table, and he did.

"You know about Jack's plan?" Snappy asked.

"No. What's his plan?" George said.

"If I could remember, I'd tell ya." Snappy replied.

"Oh well. Anyway, we only know that Jack is up to something, but we don't know what." Max said. The kids told Snappy what had happened up until now. They even told him about Annabeth's super power.

"I wish I could help you guys. But just so ya know, I'm not really in on the plan. I just wanna spend some time with Dad." Snappy told them.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap asked Jack if he wanted to hear the lunch specials.

"I've already chosen something from the menu." Jack said.

"No, The Lunch Specials is the restaurant's jazz trio." Snaptrap said, pointing towards a trio of jazz musicians on a stage in the restaurant. Snaptrap said that he put poison in their crab-cakes; he hated jazz.

"Anyway, I'll soon win back Kitty and trick her into giving me access to the secret T.U.F.F. computer. Then I'll download the list of every undercover T.U.F.F. agent in the world and sell it to you. That is, if you have the money." Jack said.

"Oh, I'll have it. I'm pulling a double-shift today." Snaptrap said. He also said that he had a party of 12 at Table 7, or was it the other way around? Either way, he was putting poison in their crab-cakes.

"Did Jack say he was going to win Mom back?" Annabeth asked.

"He won't! Dad's in her body, remember?" Molly reminded her.

"I'm scared..." Summer said.

"Just hang in there." Snappy said.

"Snappy, where'd you go?" Snaptrap called.

"I'd better go. See ya!" Snappy said, quickly hurrying back to his father. The kids came out from under the table then, just in time to see Dudley return, wearing more make-up.

"Now Mom almost looks like a clown." Max groaned.

"This day is just getting weirder by the minute." sighed Atin as a waiter set Dudley's lunch on the table. Dudley gobbled it down, telling Jack that after the free lunch, free dessert, and free to-go order, he didn't want to see him again.

"I beg you, Kitty. Spend the day with me. I'll take you anywhere you wish to go!" Jack said, pulling out his 'MooseterCard' (a parody of MasterCard).

"Anywhere?" Dudley asked.

"Oh no..." the kids groaned.

Now Dudley, Jack, and the kids were at a monster-truck rally, and the kids were searching for Peg's monster-truck (A/N: If you've seen "Frisky Business", you already know that Peg owns a monster-truck named 'Pegzilla'.).

"Don't you just love monster-truck rallies? I used your credit card to buy us front-row seats closer to the mud!" Dudley said. With that said, Jack got covered in mud. Then Dudley blew a horn, and some of the mud came off.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if I did drain your brain after all." Jack said.

"I'm hungry again! Luckily, the weird waiter from the restaurant is lurking right behind us!" Dudley said, referring to Snaptrap. Dudley told Snaptrap that he wanted a ham the size of a monster-truck. This made the children crack up again as Dudley blew the horn.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked in a whisper as he grabbed Snaptrap's bowtie. Snaptrap said that he was checking on Jack's progress as he cleverly blended in.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find a giant ham. Thanks to you, this is my life now!" Snaptrap grumped, walking away.

Jack asked Kitty to take him back to T.U.F.F. for old time's sake.

"You must really miss T.U.F.F." Dudley said.

"No, Old Time's Sake is what I nicknamed my sunglasses. I left them at T.U.F.F. before I went to jail." Jack said.

"I wanna spend the day with you and your charms." Dudley said.

"Oh no. It looks like Daddy is falling for Jack." Summer said.

"It's Jack's card that he's in love with." Blossom assured her.

Then Dudley said that Charms was what he nicknamed Jack's credit card, which he hadn't maxed out yet.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty awoke in Dudley's body. She didn't know what had happened. Then she saw a note, and she read it. The note read:

_Dear Kity-  
Sory I switched brians with yoo  
-Dudley_

(A/N: I'm spelling the letter as it's shown!)

Kitty walked into the girl's bathroom, and the women all screamed and ran out. Kitty looked in the mirror and screamed when she saw Dudley's reflection looking back at her.

"That lame-brian meant 'brains'! DUDLEY!" Kitty yelled.

Now Dudley and Jack were riding a roller-coaster, but the kids were watching.

"You know, Jack, maybe you're not such a bad guy after all." Dudley said.

"Really? Does this mean you'll take me to T.U.F.F. now?" Jack asked.

"Buy me 24 funnel cakes and it's a deal." Dudley said.

When the roller-coaster got to the loop, Jack fell out (the kids laughed at this), but Dudley saved the card.

Meanwhile, Kitty was searching for Dudley, and she went to Wong's Chinese Buffet, where he ate every meal.

When she entered, Mr. Wong wasn't too happy to see Dudley.

"Dudley Puppy! I told you to never come back! You paid $6.95, and ate $10,000 worth of food!" Mr. Wong yelled.

"I did?" Kitty asked.

"And what you didn't eat, you stuffed in your shirt for later!" Mr. Wong added. Kitty looked into Dudley's shirt and pulled out a handful of noodles.

"Oh, ew!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Wong said that Dudley was going to pay, one way or another, and he threw the sharp object he was holding when he saw Kitty come in. Kitty screamed and ran off.

Now Dudley, Jack, and the kids got back to T.U.F.F., and Jack said that his sunglasses were in the top-secret T.U.F.F. computer room, and he'd need her access card to get in.

"And I'll need your credit card to order a dune-buggy." Dudley said.

"Daddy, wait!" the kids cried.

Too late. Dudley and Jack swapped cards, and while Jack went to carry out his plan, Dudley ordered a dune-buggy and a pot-roast the size of a dune-buggy.

At that moment, Kitty showed up.

"Dudley! Have you gone crazy? Why did you trade brians with me?" Kitty demanded. Dudley told Kitty to keep his shirt on, for he didn't want his Chinese noodles to fall out. Then Dudley explained that he did what he did to protect her from Jack. Dudley was afraid Jack would try to do something bad to Kitty again.

"But as it turns out, he's a awesome guy he just left his sunglasses in the top-secret T.U.F.F. computer room." Dudley said.

"What? Jack's back? Dudley, he used his charms to trick you!" Kitty said.

"We went with Dad, but Jack couldn't trick us!" said the kids.

"He couldn't trick us because he couldn't see us!" Annabeth said.

"What do you mean 'he couldn't see you'?" Kitty asked.

"I have the power to turn anyone or anything invisible to certain people. I made George, Molly, Summer, Max, Blossom, Atin, and myself invisible, but only to Jack and other people. Just so ya know, in addition to being unseen, we're also unheard." Annabeth explained.

"So Jack can't see you or hear you?" Kitty asked.

"Right. The only way he can do that is if I end the invisibility." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, Mom! Annabeth's really cool!" George said. This made Annabeth blush a little.

"Actually, he used it to buy me a dune-buggy. I LOVE HIM, KITTY!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Oh no..." Summer moaned, turning pale under her fur.

"Summer, I know what Daddy said, but the card is the reason why he said it. He doesn't really love Jack. Besides, Jack doesn't return Dad's feelings, so we're safe." Molly assured her sister.

But then they heard Jack's evil laughter, and on a computer screen, Kitty saw Jack downloading the list of every undercover T.U.F.F. agent!

"Switch our brians back! I mean our brains back!" Kitty said. Dudley used the brain switcher to do that. When their brains were back, Kitty said, "I feel like I ate 22 steaks and a giant ham."

Dudley giggled at that, and the kids laughed a little.

"Gross!" Kitty said. But they had to stop Jack. However, Snaptrap arrived to get the list from Jack, and to give Dudley his to-go order of ribs.

"Oh, Jack's going to give you that list, Snaptrap. Only it's _not_ gonna be _you_!" Kitty said, using the brain switcher on Snaptrap. Now she and Snaptrap switched brains.

Snappy was present, but he went to talk to the kids while the grown-ups dealt with Jack.

"Wow. I can get even bigger tips now!" Snaptrap said from inside Kitty's body.

"Aw, great! Now Daddy's a lady!" Snappy moaned.

Dudley punched the rat that was in Kitty's body, and he apologized to Kitty (who was in Snaptrap's body), as he thought he broke her nose.

"Daaaaad..." the kids facepalmed.

Then Jack came out, handing Snaptrap the flash-drive that contained the list.

"Yeah! That's who I am! Snaptrap, and not a girl cat in a really gross rat's body." Kitty said, imitating Snaptrap. At this, the kids burst out laughing, and Snappy was laughing, too. Jack asked Snaptrap for the money, but Kitty revealed the truth, and used the brain switcher to switch brains with Snaptrap again. Snaptrap was back in his body, and he passed out. Then Kitty cuffed Snaptrap.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked.

"I don't know anymore, Jack. I lost track when the waiter came in." Dudley said, and he was munching on a rib. And then Mr. Wong showed up. Kitty said that T.U.F.F. was a secret agency, and they should really lock the door. Then Jack tried to blast Kitty.

"That's it! Annabeth, stop the invisibility so I can hurt Jack!" Atin said. Annabeth made them visible, and Atin was trying to hit Jack with a Chaos Blast. But Dudley picked up the brain switcher, and he switched brains with Jack. He ran into Mr. Wong.

Jack, who was in Dudley's body, tried to run from Mr. Wong, but Kitty tripped Jack. Then Dudley, who was in Jack's body, used Jack's credit card to pay for the food.

"Thank you, wise and handsome stranger." Mr. Wong said, taking the credit card and exiting.

Then Dudley cuffed himself, and used the brain switcher to switch his and Jack's brains.

When Jack was in his body again, he realized what just happened, and he said, "I can't believe I was outsmarted by your moron partner, Dopey!"

"He's not a moron! He's a great agent who was just looking out for me." Kitty said. Then Kitty thanked Dudley, and the kids cheered. Then Atin remembered what he wanted to do, so he went to go beat up Jack, something he wanted to do the first time around. Seeing this, the kids asked Dudley and Kitty if they could help Atin beat up Jack.

"Go for it!" Dudley said. The kids ran over to Jack so they could help Atin pound him.

Wait a minute! We've forgotten all about Keswick, the Chief, and the twins! So the rocket landed somewhere, and Keswick said, "Home sweet home!"

"We're back on Earth!" the Chief said.

But Home Sweet Home was what Keswick called Zarglon 5.

"We wanna go back to Earth!" Lisa and Tyler cried.

Then an alien tried to break in, and the Chief said that the alien was after the noodles in their shirts.

"I wear a dress, and I don't have noodles in it." said Lisa.

"I don't have any noodles in my shirt." Tyler said.

But they all ran from the alien.

The End

WHOO! Another great episode! Coming up next is "Dog Tired", so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	17. Dog Tired

(A/N: Here's "Dog Tired"! This is a _really good_ episode! Please enjoy it!)

At D.O.O.M. H.Q., Snaptrap was sitting in a chair, wearing a purple robe and yellow bunny slippers. He said, "Woe is me."

"Oh, are you depressed, Boss?" Ollie asked. He was playing a card game with Francisco and Larry, but the kids were playing Game Boy Advance games.

"Poor Daddy." Snappy said.

"Well, yes. Also, I've changed my name to Woe." Snaptrap said.

"What's wrong, Snaptrap?" Larry asked.

"It's _Woe_, Larry!" Snaptrap yelled. Then he added, "I wanted to be the city's greatest supervillain, but I'm nothing but a loser and a stupidhead."

"You're not a loser, and you're _not_ a stupidhead. You're my dad!" Snappy said, as he went to sit on his father's lap. Snaptrap still didn't feel better, for whenever he tried to commit a crime, Agent Puppy stopped him. Now Snaptrap was going to show them what he meant.

"Give me your wallet, Francisco!" Snaptrap said, leaping off the chair and pointing his blaster at Francisco.

Just then, a monitor with Dudley's face on it came down, and Dudley said, "Don't even think about it, Snaptrap!"

"How did you know what he was up to?" Stella asked the dog on the screen.

"It's WOE!" Snaptrap yelled as the monitor went back to where it came from. Then Snaptrap flopped back into his chair (which gave Snappy the opportunity to sit on his dad's lap again), claiming that his days as a supervillain were over.

"Well, you and the guys must've softened up when we came around, because you don't go out and cause trouble in the future." Snappy said. Snaptrap thought of moving on to Dream #2: selling discount vitamin supplements.

"Well, Boss, if it's any consolation, _we _still fear and hate you." Ollie said, referring to everyone in the room (except Snappy).

"Yeah, I often dream of your head exploding." Larry said. (The kids ran to their room after that part, and once there, they burst out laughing.)

Snaptrap said that his men were saying that to make him feel better, so Snaptrap was going to sit there and watch T.V. till the sun went down on his pathetic life... or he ran out of cereal. Whichever came first.

The children heard Snaptrap from their room, and this cut their laughter short.

"Why does he think his life is pathetic? He has you!" Melody pointed out to Snappy.

"Yeah, but the stork didn't bring us around until later." Snappy said.

"If you ask me, he's being a nut!" Murray said.

"He's already a nut!" Stella sighed.

Then Snaptrap was watching the Evil Shopping Channel. The Chameleon was on the screen, and he showed a nifty gadget called "The Dream Destroyer". The Dream Destroyer allowed one to mess with their enemies' dreams and freak them out so bad, they'd be less capable.

Ollie wondered if Snaptrap was thinking that the Dream Destroyer was the perfect weapon to incapacitate Agent Puppy. Not surprisingly, Ollie put the idea into Snaptrap's head, so now he was going to get a Dream Destroyer.

Snaptrap picked up the phone and called the Evil Shopping Channel, claiming that he was Ida Bromstein, ordering a Dream Destroyer for D.O.O.M.

"You're not Ida Bromstein!" Larry pointed out.

"It's the Evil Shopping Channel; you're supposed to use a stolen credit card!" Snaptrap told him. Then the person on the phone was asking all kinds of ridiculous questions, so Snaptrap yelled at the person to just give him the Dream Destroyer.

Then the doorbell rang, and a man at the door said, "Here's your Dream Destroyer."

"And here's your tip." Snaptrap said, blasting the delivery man.

"You blasted the delivery guy, Woe." Larry said, only to get blasted by Snaptrap. Then Larry was a pile of ashes.

Hearing that, the kids hurried out of their room to see what had happened. Needless to say, Murray wasn't all that happy about it.

"Daddy! Speak to me!" Murray cried.

"It's _Snaptrap_, Larry! I've got my mojo back!" Snaptrap said.

"I guess your dad is over his depression." Stella whispered to Snappy.

"No duh!" Snappy whispered back.

Snaptrap checked on Dudley, and Dudley was asleep, and dreaming. In his dream, Dudley was sneaking around, and then he was nonchalantly standing by a fire hydrant. The fire hydrant said, "Oh no, not again!"

"What? I'm not gonna do anything!" Dudley said.

"That's what you said yesterday... And you did a lot." the hydrant responded.

Snaptrap decided to shake things up with a nightmare. He spoke into a microphone, telling Dudley that everything in his dream was made of cheese.

"Any why is that scary?" Ollie wanted to know.

"'Cause I'm allergic to cheese!" Snaptrap replied.

"But Agent Puppy isn't." Larry said.

"La-ame!" the kids said, rolling their eyes.

In Dudley's dream, everything turned into cheese, and Dudley was thrilled. He said that it was the best dream ever, and he didn't wanna wake up.

Snaptrap was mad, claiming that the Dream Destroyer didn't work. But Ollie said that he may be going about it the wrong way. He suggested that instead of giving Dudley nightmares, he could give Dudley dreams that were so good, he'd never want to wake up.

"Not again!" Melody groaned. A piano appeared out of nowhere, and she played a song called "One More Try?" to vent her frustration. (A/N: It's a song from "Pac-Man 2", and Pac-Man plays that song when you make him play the piano while he's mad. That song gets me every time!)

Snaptrap said that he was going to turn Dudley's best dreams into his worst nightmare! And then they'd go out for tacos. (A/N: When Snaptrap mentioned the tacos, he was eating a taco, and there was cheese in it! WTF?)

At T.U.F.F., Kitty walked past Dudley's desk, and she tried to wake him up, but she couldn't. She said, "There's something wrong with Dudley!"

"What's wrong with him, Mom?" the kids asked, eyes wide with worry.

"You're gonna have to be more specific." Keswick said.

"I can't wake him up!" Kitty said.

"You could kiss him on the nose. That's one of the things you do to wake him up in the future." Annabeth said.

"I don't think Mom is ready to kiss Dad yet." Max said.

"I wish she'd kiss him. That way, we won't have to worry about Mom or Dad falling for anyone else." Summer said.

"You're not the only one wishing for them to kiss." George said. (A/N: He's right, ya know! Who else agrees with him? I know I do!)

The Chief decided to try and wake Dudley. He jumped onto Dudley's had, banging a tiny pair of cymbals together. They weren't very loud.

"Keswick, do something!" Kitty pleaded. So Keswick ran a brain-scan on Dudley. When he finished, he said. "I've made a couple of fascinating discoveries here!"

"What, Daddy?" Lisa asked.

"Tell us!" said Tyler. And all the kids started chanting, "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

"Hold your horses!" Keswick said. When the kids stopped chanting, Keswick said, "One, Agent Puppy actually has a b-b-brain. Guess I owe the Chief $20."

"We already know that Daddy has a brain." the triplets said.

Keswick also said that Dudley was in a dangerously deep sleep, which could only be induced by a Dream Destroyer. In that state of sleep, it was almost impossible to wake him up. Keswick proved his point by splashing Dudley with a glass of water, and it didn't wake him up.

"So a 'Dream Destroyer' turned Dudley into Sleeping Beauty?" Blossom said.

"Dudley can't be Sleeping Beauty. He's a guy!" Atin said.

"Wait a minute. Keswick said that in the state of sleep Dad is in, it's almost impossible to wake him up." Molly said.

"Are you saying that if Mom kisses him, it won't wake him up?" Max asked.

"No fair!" Summer pouted.

Just then, a timer beeped, and Keswick realized that his burrito was ready. Dudley awoke at that, asking, "Did someone say burrito?"

"Dudley, you're awake!" Kitty happily said.

"Daddy's awake!" the kids exclaimed, giving Dudley a hug.

Dudley told everyone about the dream he had. Everything was made of cheese, except the cheese. The cheese was made of chocolate! (A/N: LMAO! That doesn't make any sense.) Then he asked Kitty why she woke him up, and he was throwing a tantrum. Kitty explained that Dudley's dream was a fake dream, as some villain was using an evil device to try and keep him asleep forever.

"Yeah. Only thing is, the kiss that woke Sleeping Beauty couldn't wake you up." said Atin.

"Don't remind us!" screamed George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth.

At this point, Keswick was hacking into the Evil Shopping Channel's computer to find out who bought the Dream Destroyer.

The Chief told Dudley that he had to stay awake until they found out who it was and captured them.

"If you start drifting off, clang these cymbals together." the Chief said, handing Dudley the tiny cymbals. Dudley pointed out that the cymbals were nickels with little suede handles. The Chief tried using trash can lids, but he couldn't lift them.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap was dressed in his regular attire, and he wasn't happy to find out that Dudley woke up. They had to find some super diabolical way to put him back to sleep. Then he had an idea.

At T.U.F.F., the phone on Dudley's desk rang. Dudley picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

Snaptrap was on the other end, and he was singing a lullaby that went like this:

_Go to sleep  
Go to sleep  
Go to sleep or I'll choke you..._

Ollie, Francisco, and Larry gave Snaptrap a look, and the kids looked shocked. Snaptrap said, "What? That's how my mom sang it!" (A/N: I hope his mom didn't sing that to Snappy...)

But Dudley yawned and said, "Cheese World, here I come." Just as he was drifting off, he realized that he must stay awake, so he splashed himself with a glass of water. Unfortunately, Dudley was still tired, and he shorted out his phone.

Then Larry came in, disguised as a delivery man. He brought Dudley cookies, warm milk, and a pillow.

"Sweet dreams." Larry said, and then he left. But Dudley had to stay awake. He splashed himself with the warm milk, and he was upset because he burned his face and couldn't call a doctor. And Dudley was still sleepy.

Then he heard something, and Dudley saw Snaptrap and his men on some platform outside (the D.O.O.M. kids didn't want any part in this, so they went inside T.U.F.F. to speak with their friends). Well, Francisco was dressed like a shepherd girl, and Snaptrap, Ollie, and Larry were dressed like sheep. (A/N: LOL! I cracked up at that!)

"Agent Puppy..." Snaptrap said as he leaped by.

"We're sheep..." Ollie said as he leaped by.

"Count us..." Larry said as he leaped by.

Dudley said that the joke was on the weird sheep outside the window, for he couldn't count. Snaptrap wished he'd known that before he used Ida Bromstein's credit card to buy the sheep costumes.

"Guys!" Snappy called out, seeing George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Lisa, and Tyler. (A/N: Snappy and Murray remember the twins (they met in "Diary Of A Mad Cat), but Melody and Stella haven't met them yet.)

"Hey!" said George when he turned and saw Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray approaching.

"Snaptrap got a Dream Destroyer, and Daddy talked him into giving your dad dreams that are so good, he'd never want to wake up!" Melody said.

"Daddy pointed out that a Dream Destroyer was keeping Agent Puppy asleep." said Lisa.

"Who are the new kids?" Stella asked, noticing the twins.

"Oh, right. You haven't met Lisa and Tyler yet." Murray said.

"Just so you know, they're Keswick's future kids." Snappy said.

"And we're twins." Tyler added.

Before the twins and the D.O.O.M. kids could get better acquainted, the children heard Snaptrap yell, "Tranquilize him, Francisco!" Francisco turned the cane around and fired a tranquilizer dart at Dudley. The dart hit Dudley on the nose, and he fell asleep.

"Now what do we do?" Summer asked.

"Why don't you hop on him before my dad messes with his dreams again?" Snappy suggested. So the triplets started hopping on their dad. (A/N: "Hop On Pop"! Who remembers that book?)

Later, Keswick said that he traced the credit card used to by the Dream Destroyer, and the villain was Ida Bromstein, Grandmother Of The Year, and primary donor to the Petropolis Orphanage. However, Kitty found out that while it was Ida's credit card, it was signed by Snaptrap.

"Yup, Dad bought that Dream Destroyer." Snappy told Kitty. (A/N: Snaptrap and his men went back to D.O.O.M., but their kids lingered at T.U.F.F.) Since Keswick brought Ida to T.U.F.F., he put a note on her that read "Return Dept." and wheeled her into the elevator.

"What is wrong with you?" Kitty asked Keswick. But when she turned around, she saw that Dudley was asleep again.

"We tried playing 'Hop On Pop' to wake him up, but it didn't work." George said.

"That usually works on our dads when we try to wake them on certain mornings." said Stella.

"If your dads ever wound up in a dangerously deep sleep like the one Dad is in, it probably wouldn't work." Max pointed out.

"You're right." said Melody.

Keswick quickly did another brain scan on Dudley. Dudley was in that dangerously deep sleep again. If they didn't wake him up soon, he'd sleep forever!

"NOOOOOO! Daddy, please wake up!" Summer begged, tears springing to her eyes.

"If we can get our hands on that Destroyer, I'll give Snaptrap a nightmare where I kick his sorry behind with my Chaos powers!" Atin declared.

"I'd like to see that!" Blossom said. The rest of the kids nodded in agreement.

Kitty picked Dudley up and carried him into the elevator, with Keswick and the Chief following. Since the elevator's maximum occupancy was 9, Atin used Chaos Control to get the kids to D.O.O.M. H.Q.

At D.O.O.M. H.Q., Snaptrap couldn't wait to see what Dudley was dreaming about this time. They saw that he was in the Cheese World again, and he came to a castle made of cheese. Dudley then said, "I am the Cheese King! Time to cut the cheese!" (A/N: ROFL! This episode is SO FUNNY!)

The needle on the Dream Destroyer was almost touching "Asleep Forever". Snaptrap could tell that Dudley couldn't get enough of that cheese dream.

"How can I make it even better, so he'll sleep forever?" Snaptrap asked himself. Then Snaptrap caught sight of his bike, which was made of bones. Snaptrap decided to give Dudley a bike made out of the bones of his enemies.

"I know you love your bone-bike, but it might not be Agent Puppy's cup of tea." Ollie said. At that moment, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and all the kids showed up (Kitty used Sleeping Dudley as a battering ram to break down the door).

"How about you tell Sleeping Beauty that he's under attack, and the only thing that'll wake him up and save him is a kiss from his future wife?" Murray suggested.

"I like that idea!" said Molly.

"Thought you might." Murray grinned.

At that moment, Snaptrap and his men leaped at the T.U.F.F. agents, and they were all in a scrap.

"I'm going in there!" said Atin, ready to use his Chaos powers on the D.O.O.M. agents.

"Be careful not to hit anyone from T.U.F.F.!" said Max.

"I'll be careful!" said Atin.

"You know, I think I'll join him!" said Blossom. She jumped in there to help Atin. The rest of the kids didn't like watching this scrap. Now the brawl went near the Dream Destroyer, and as the needle got closer to "Asleep Forever", Snaptrap decided to make Dudley's dream more enjoyable. He told Dudley that it was raining chew toys.

In the dream, Dudley was happy to see the chew toys. But then Kitty said that the chew toys were made of broccoli! Sure enough, the chew toys turned into broccoli. The needle moved towards "Deep Sleep". Keswick said, "Somebody say something else gross!"

"I've got eczema on my arm!" the Chief said.

"What?" the kids said, looking at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"No, I meant for Agent Puppy's dream!" Keswick said.

"Oh, right. Agent Puppy, you're _marrying_ Agent Katswell!" the Chief said.

At this, the triplets got these HUGE grins on their faces, and their eyes lit up! Hearing those words really made them happy. (A/N: When I heard that, I was delirious with excitement, and I can still hear the wedding bells! Who else hears the bells?)

"That's not gross! That's exciting!" said Annabeth.

"And romantic!" sighed Lisa.

"How can it be gross? Dudley and Kitty really love each other in the future." Tyler pointed out.

In the dream, Dudley was in the chapel, wearing a tuxedo as he nervously stood next to a happy Kitty Katswell, who looked beautiful in her wedding gown. Then Dudley smiled as he put the ring on Kitty's finger! (A/N: BIG HINT!)

"YAY!" said Kitty as her irises turned into love hearts. And then she was going to kiss Dudley, but Dudley was scared. The needle was moving towards "Awake", but Snaptrap said, "Agent Katswell's made of yummy bacon!"

"No, she's not!" shouted the children.

Back in the dream, Kitty was still trying to kiss Dudley, but then she was made of bacon. Dudley said, "Bacon Kitty, you're ruining bacon for me!"

"Agent Puppy, you may now eat the bride!" the minister said.

"NOOOOOO!" Dudley screamed. Then the needle reached "Awake", and Dudley woke up!

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty just woke up!" exclaimed Melody.

"Daddy!" the kids cheered. They ran to Dudley and hugged him tightly.

When Snaptrap saw that Dudley was awake, he wasn't happy. Dudley wanted to know what happened.

"Dudley, you're at D.O.O.M.! Help us!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Do I have to marry you?" Dudley asked. The kids wore the same happy expressions they wore when the Chief had Dudley and Kitty get married in the dream.

"NO!" Kitty yelled.

"Mommy! Daddy! You've got some 'splainin' to do!" the kids shouted as their happy expressions disappeared. (A/N: Do you know where they learned that from?)

"We'll 'splain it later!" Kitty told the kids.

When Dudley was going to leap into the brawl, Blossom and Atin quickly hopped out, having had enough fun hurting Snaptrap and his men. Dudley then jumped in, and when the dust settled, Snaptrap and his men were tied up, along with Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief.

Dudley apologized for getting carried away, but Kitty said, "It's okay, we're just really glad you're awake!" (A/N: The way she looked when she said it was a hint to me!)

Snaptrap wasn't happy that Dudley got him again. He said, "Looks like I'm selling vitamin supplements."

"You're going to jail, Snaptrap!" Dudley said.

"It's Woe." Snaptrap sadly said.

Now Snaptrap was standing at the altar, and from the back, the bride looked like Kitty. The minister pronounced Snaptrap and the bride husband and wife. Snaptrap pulled back the bride's veil, and his bride was Larry! (A/N: I almost died laughing when I saw that!)

"Hi, handsome!" Larry said. Snaptrap screamed at the sight of his bride! Then Snaptrap awoke in his prison cell, and he shouted, "CURSE YOU, AGENT PUPPY!"

At T.U.F.F., Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the children (the D.O.O.M. kids included) were all by the Dream Destroyer, laughing like crazy.

"Dad could never get married to Uncle Larry." said Snappy.

"Yeah, my mom is Uncle Snaptrap's sister." Murray said.

"Ooh..." the T.U.F.F. kids said.

"The best part is, I can do this for the next 3-5 years!" Dudley said.

Just then, a door opened, and Ida Bromstein was there, and some orphans were with her. She pointed at Keswick with her cane and said, "There he is! Get him, orphans!"

Keswick freaked out at the sight of the orphans. He screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHH! ORPHANS! THIS IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE!"

"Hey, I was an orphan, and so was Annabeth!" Max said, sounding offended.

"Was?" Keswick asked.

"Dudley and Kitty adopted us when we got back to the future." Annabeth explained.

Keswick was going to run from the orphans, and Lisa and Tyler decided to get this straightened out without violence.

The End

I loved that episode! How did you like it? The story will be on hold again until the next episodes, or until a quickie is requested. Stay tuned, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	18. Not Again!

(A/N: Okay, here's a quickie requested by **RegularShowFan21**. Hope you like it.)

It was a nice day in the city of Petropolis. Today was Dudley and Kitty's day off, and the kids (save for Max) were all at Dudley's house today. Max wanted to spend some time with his future adoptive mother, Kitty. They were out for a drive when Max saw a sign about some mother-son social happening that night (call it what you will).

"Mom, could we go to that?" Max asked.

"I'll think about it." Kitty said. After a few seconds, she said, "Okay, we can go." They went to the store, and Kitty bought walkie-talkies, so if Max got seperated from her at the social (there'd be a lot of people there), he could let her know, and finding each other would be easy. But Kitty didn't think they'd need the walkie-talkies all that much, 'cause she didn't plan on letting Max out of her sight.

That night, they were at the social, and Max noticed some games nearby. Kitty decided to let him go off by himself to play the games. So Max went over there, but it didn't take long for something bad to happen. Yup, D.O.O.M. snuck into the place and grabbed him! (A/N: The D.O.O.M. kids were also at Dudley's house.)

Max pulled out the walkie-talkie so he could let Kitty know what was happening. Unfortunately, Francisco clamped his hand over Max's mouth and broke the walkie-talkie. This was not good!

However, Kitty saw Snaptrap and his men making off with her future adopted son, and she pursued them.

"I wish I stayed close to him!" Kitty said to herself as she hopped in the T.U.F.F. Mobile and drove to D.O.O.M. H.Q. All the way there, she was worrying about Max, praying that Snaptrap and his men wouldn't hurt him. (A/N: They have kids of their own, and they don't hurt their own young, so maybe they won't hurt Max.)

Meanwhile, Snaptrap and his men got back to D.O.O.M. They threw Max into a cage and locked it, throwing away the key in the process. Max moved towards the back of the cage and ran to the door of the cage as fast as he possibly could. He tried to break out of there with his speed, but it didn't work, and Max ended up with a big bump on the head.

"Ow..." Max moaned, rubbing his sore head.

"Too bad. Looks like you're stuck there." Snaptrap smirked.

Max was really scared, and he really wished he never left Kitty's side.

"You leave him alone!" a voice shouted from nowhere.

"Who was that?" Snaptrap asked, wondering who yelled like that. He looked at the author.

"Don't look at me. I'm writing this chapter." I replied.

"If the author didn't say it, who did?" Larry wondered aloud. Just then, Kitty showed up, and she said, "Snaptrap, you won't get away with hurting my baby boy!"

"Mom!" cried Max, happy to see Kitty. Then he watched as Kitty pulled out her blaster and shot the members of D.O.O.M. unconscious.

Once they were taken care of, Kitty saw Max in the cage, and she extracted her claws to pick the lock (like Madame Catastrophe did in "The Doomies") and free Max. Once the cage was unlocked, Max ran out of the cage and into his future adoptive mother's arms for a big hug.

"Oh, Maxie, I was so worried about you. Did they hurt you?" Kitty asked, ready to make D.O.O.M. pay if Max said yes.

"No, but they did scare me." Max said.

"Well, I sure showed them, didn't I?" Kitty asked.

"You sure did!" Max replied.

"That'll teach 'em to kidnap my... Where did you get that bump?" Kitty asked, noticing the bump on Max's head.

"I got that trying to break out of the cage." Max explained.

"Ohhh..." Kitty said. She kissed his head to make it better, and then she said, "I'm not letting you out of my sight next time we go where there are lots of people."

"All right, Mom." said Max, clinging to Kitty.

"You wanna go back to the social?" Kitty asked.

"Let's go home." Max said.

"Okay." said Kitty, so she and Max got in the T.U.F.F. Mobile and drove back to the apartment building where Kitty lived.

The End

I did my best on this quickie. The story is now on hold again. Stay tuned, and please review, but DON'T flame me!


	19. Kidnapped!

(A/N: Another quickie chapter! This quickie was requested by **edger230**. Please enjoy it!)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. Over at D.O.O.M., Snaptrap was bored, so he turned on his closed-circuit television to spy on T.U.F.F.

Not much was happening at T.U.F.F., so Annabeth was telling Dudley and Kitty how her invisibility power worked. He listened carefully to what was said.

"It makes people or things invisible to certain people. And in that case, it was the bad guys who couldn't see us." Annabeth explained.

"Wow, it'd be cool if we could make ourselves invisible to the bad guys. Then they'd never know what hit 'em!" Dudley said.

"Let's just hope the bad guys don't have the same power Annabeth has, or fighting them will be more difficult than anything." Kitty said.

With that information, Snaptrap said, "I'm going to T.U.F.F."

"What for, Boss?" Ollie asked.

"I'm going to kidnap Agent Puppy and Katswell's future adopted daughter. She has invisibility powers! When I get back, I'm going to use that device I stole from T.U.F.F. to extract her powers!" Snaptrap explained. Then he ran off, making his merry way to T.U.F.F.

Over at T.U.F.F., the kids were in the break room, talking about stuff. Just then, Snaptrap ran in and grabbed Annabeth!

"PUT ME DOWN!" Annabeth demanded.

"No! I'm taking you back to D.O.O.M. so I can extract your invisibility powers!" Snaptrap said as he ran off with her.

"Wait a minute! How did _you_ find out?" Annabeth asked, eyes wide with shock.

"I spied on T.U.F.F. with my closed-circuit television, and I heard you telling your future adoptive parents about your invisibility powers." Snaptrap said.

"HELP!" Annabeth screamed.

Back at T.U.F.F., the rest of the children went to tell Dudley and Kitty about Snaptrap kidnapping Annabeth.

"Mom! Dad! We have a problem!" the kids said.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked.

"Snaptrap came and he kidnapped Annabeth!" George said.

"What? Snaptrap kidnapped her? He won't get away with this!" Dudley said.

"I'll let the Chief know!" said Kitty. She ran to the Chief's office to tell him what happened, and he said, "You and Agent Puppy get over to D.O.O.M. and save your future adopted daughter!"

"On it!" Kitty said. She and Dudley hopped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile, telling the kids to stay at T.U.F.F. Keswick decided to keep an eye on the children.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap was ready to use that device on Annabeth to extract her powers. But before he could do it, Dudley and Kitty burst in!

"Freeze, Snaptrap!" Dudley yelled, blaster at the ready.

"You can't stop me!" Snaptrap said.

"Oh, yes, they can!" said Annabeth. She quietly made Dudley and Kitty invisible to Snaptrap and his men.

"What? Where did they go?" Snaptrap wondered aloud, looking around.

Dudley and Kitty were right behind Snaptrap, and he never saw them coming. He still couldn't see them when they thrashed him until he was unconscious. Then Dudley and Kitty did the same with Snaptrap's henchmen. Once they were taken care of, Annabeth made Dudley and Kitty visible again.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked Annabeth.

"I am now!" said Annabeth, hugging her future adoptive mother.

"Let's go back to T.U.F.F., but first, we need to haul D.O.O.M. to jail, and we need to bring that device with us." said Dudley.

So Dudley, Kitty and Annabeth threw the unconscious villains in jail, and returned to T.U.F.F. with that device, and Annabeth. The rest of the day went by with no problems.

The End

I hope this was good! Again, I'm putting the story on hold. Stay tuned, and please review, but DON'T flame me!


	20. Top Dog

(A/N: All right! I'm back with "Top Dog"! Let's see what'll happen!)

It was morning in the city of Petropolis. The Chief threw his hat on the hat-rack as he said, "Ahh, it's a good day to be alive!" Then he smelled a flower.

Suddenly, Dudley came in, telling everyone about his new flea collar, which was guaranteed to annihilate fleas instantly. The collar was emitting some kind of gas, and it was poisonous to the Chief, since he's a flea.

"Oh no! Someone's poisoned the Chief!" Dudley exclaimed. Then he picked up the Chief and held him close, saying, "I'll save you!" Unfortunately, Dudley was holding the Chief close to his collar, which was still emitting the poison gas. The Chief couldn't breathe!

"Dudley! Your collar!" Kitty exclaimed, trying to tell him that his collar was harmful to the Chief, but Dudley said, "This is no time to admire my collar! Get your priorities straight, woman!"

"Hey, don't talk to Mom like that!" George said.

"You should know better!" the rest of the kids said.

The Chief continued to get worse, and Dudley said that the Chief was going into shock. So Dudley wrapped the Chief in his collar to keep him warm.

"Oh, come on! That'll kill him faster!" Blossom exclaimed.

"I hope Dad gets rid of that collar soon." Annabeth said.

"Yeah. I feel bad for the Chief." Summer added.

The Chief wasn't getting better, so he was taken to the hospital in an ambulance. As the ambulance drove away, Dudley said, "Don't worry, Chief! As sure as my collar is shiny and lethal to fleas, I will find the fiend who did this to you!"

"Dad's new collar is the fiend." Max sighed.

"It'd be nice if he lost it, because it probably killed the Chief." Molly said.

"Should we even _try_ to explain it to him?" Keswick asked Kitty. Kitty said that explaining things to Dudley was hard, for they'd have to draw pictures and put on a puppet show. (A/N: She was happy that explaining stuff to the kids was easier than that.) Right now, they needed to focus on who was going to replace the Chief while he recovered.

"What if the collar already killed him?" Atin wondered aloud.

"The best we can do is hope it didn't." Kitty told him.

Keswick said that there was a highly-sophisticated method for choosing a temporary Chief: drawing names from an old hat.

"I'm also planning to pick my wife this way." Keswick said.

"WHAT? THAT'S _NOT_ HOW YOU GOT AROUND TO MARRYING MOM!" Lisa and Tyler shouted, startling their father.

"How did I get around to m-m-marrying her?" Keswick asked.

"You met her when she became your partner." Lisa said.

"And you guys fell in love while you worked together." Tyler said.

"Then you got married." both twins said.

Keswick decided to just draw the name. The winner was... Agent Puppy.

"BOO!" Dudley yelled.

"Dad's booing himself." Molly whispered to the other kids, and they all cracked up.

"You're Agent Puppy." Kitty told him. So Dudley cheered and said, "I'm gonna be the bestest Chief ever! But first, I'm gonna need a name-tag." He put on a name-tag that read, "Hello! My name is... Chef".

"That says 'Chef'." Kitty pointed out. Dudley knew that, for he was going to make a lasagna later. Then he said that he was putting them on high-alert, and he'd be testing them to keep their skills sharp. Then Dudley asked Kitty if he could talk to her in the Chief's office. When they got in, Dudley said, "Stay sharp!" Then he threw her out of the office.

"MOM!" the kids shouted, hurrying to Kitty's side.

"Trust no one!" Dudley shouted.

"You don't have to test us! Our skills are really sharp!" Atin said. Dudley bought that.

Later, Keswick was in the bathroom. He put something on the toilet seat, but that's when Dudley popped out of the toilet and yelled, "TRUST NO ONE!" And then Dudley went back down the toilet, and he took Keswick with him!

Even later, Dudley peeked in the main room and said, "Hey, guys! My lasagna's done!" So everyone but the kids went to the room where the lasagna was, and they all said, "Mmm..." Then Dudley popped out of the food and yelled, "TRUST NO ONE!" And then he beat everyone up. Once that was finished, Dudley yelled, "Hot cheese!" Then he ran off.

"I don't like what Daddy's doing." Summer moaned.

"Yeah! Has he lost his mind?" Blossom wondered.

"Probably." said Annabeth.

Now all the agents were bandaged up, and Kitty said that Dudley was a terrible Chief, but it was a good thing that all the city's worst villains were out of commission.

"Are they in jail?" asked Keswick.

"No, they're at an evil softball tournament in Petsburg." Kitty replied.

At the evil softball tournament, Snaptrap said, "I stole home! Seriously, I stole it. I also swiped the ump's watch. Start the car, Larry!" Snaptrap said, running off.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick said that if the bad guys were playing softball, there was nothing to worry about.

Not so! In a diner somewhere in town, somebody said, "It's time to give Petropolis something to worry about!" A group of characters was there, and they were having a meeting. They called themselves the "Fiendish League Of Potential Perpetrators", or F.L.O.P.P. for short. Now this group consisted of Meerkat, Wanna-Bee, Missing Lynx (who was missing), Fiddler Crab, and Escape Goat.

They were trying to brainstorm a fiendish plan. Escape Goat suggested they dine-&-dash.

"Oh, that's super-evil! Let's do it!" said Meerkat. So Meerkat, Wanna-Bee, and Fiddler Crab ran off, but Escape Goat couldn't move, for there was gum on his seat. They went back in to get him out. A waitress called T.U.F.F. and told them what was going on.

Dudley told Kitty and Keswick what happened, so he was going to call in an air-strike.

"Isn't that a little over-the-top?" Kitty asked.

Dudley realized that Kitty was right, so he said, "To the T.U.F.F. Tank!" Then he was going to high-five Kitty, but then he told her to trust no one, and he threw her again!

"Would you cut that out?" George asked.

"Yeah! Stop throwing Mom like that!" Max said.

"If you keep that up, there's a better chance of us being erased from existence." Molly said.

Back at the diner, Meerkat, Wanna-Bee, and Fiddler Crab were trying to free Escape Goat from the gum, but he was really stuck. (A/N: How sticky was that gum?)

Just then, the T.U.F.F. tank showed up, and Dudley said, "You fiends are going away for a long time!" Kitty explained that their crime was only a $20 fine.

"No crime is too small for T.U.F.F.!" Dudley declared. But he did $1000 worth of damage to the diner. Meerkat was happy about commiting their first evil crime (A/N: That was a baby crime!), and they were only down $20. They paid the fine and ran off, with Meerkat saying, "F.L.O.P.P. away!"

"Those F.L.O.P.P. guys are evil! They left without leaving a tip!" Dudley said.

"Come on! They aren't that evil! In fact, they must be the lamest bad guys that ever existed!" Atin said.

"Yeah!" the kids agreed.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley said that he saved the city from dashing diners, but the fiend who poisoned the Chief was still on the loose.

"It was your collar!" Blossom hollered, but Dudley didn't hear her.

"Holy cow! Somebody br-br-break out the puppets!" Keswick said. Dudley freaked out, mostly because the red puppet scared him. He thought the red puppet could read his mind. Then he pressed a button to heighten security till he found their man... or woman.

"Oh, _puh-leeze_!" said Annabeth.

Then Dudley introduced the agents to his new frisking robot. And then the robot came out, and it had a lot of hands. It started chasing Kitty, and Kitty told Dudley to make it stop frisking.

"She's clean, Frisky. Pat down Keswick; he looks like he's packing." Dudley said to the robot.

"Yeah, packing my office!" Keswick said, putting stuff from the lab in a box.

"Oh no!" the twins said. If Keswick stopped working at T.U.F.F., he probably wouldn't meet Claire, and that could erase his children from existence.

Then Keswick saw the robot coming, and he screamed and tried to run away. But the robot got him, but it didn't look like it was patting him down. In fact, it looked like the robot was tickling him. (A/N: Since Keswick was laughing, he's ticklish.)

"I didn't know that Daddy was ticklish." Lisa said.

"Neither did I." said Tyler.

Kitty ran to Dudley's side as the monitors came on and F.L.O.P.P. appeared on the screen, but they couldn't be seen very well. Meerkat said that they were committing a diabolical crime.

"You guys might wanna stand on some boxes." Kitty said to the lame villains.

"It's a trap!" Escape Goat said.

"We're stealing wi-fi from the coffee shop!" Wanna-Bee said.

"So what? The w-w-wi-fi is free there." Keswick told them. At this, the children rolled their eyes and said, "La-ame!"

The villains had a quick conversation, and Meerkat said that the wi-fi wasn't free if you didn't buy anything. (A/N: What?)

"They won't get away with this." Dudley said. He told Keswick to build an exact replica of Petropolis, and Kitty was to meet Dudley in the parking lot by the tank. Dudley ran to a door, but he got hurt by the lasers, but he never activated them.

Kitty and Keswick obviously did it, but they wouldn't admit it. Kitty said it was a good thing the Chief was coming back from the hospital, otherwise, there'd be a mutiny.

Then the Chief's hat went back on the hat-rack as he said, "I'm back, everybody!" He said he would've been back sooner, but he got held up by the Frisking Robot, and 4 of its hands were really cold. All the agents were cheering at the sight of the Chief.

"Chief! We're so happy to see you! How are you feeling?" Kitty asked as she hugged the flea.

"Better than ever! The doctor said I can do my job for another 50 years, as long as I don't get near another flea collar." the Chief replied. (A/N: How old _is_ the Chief?)

"Chief! You're back!" Dudley said, picking up the Chief and hugging him. Unfortunately, the Chief was right by the flea collar, and it was emitting the gas again. Once again, the Chief went to the hospital in an ambulance.

"No fair! He just got back, too!" Summer moaned.

"Stupid flea collar!" George grumbled.

"The fiend who's after the Chief has struck again!" Dudley said.

"Daaaaad!" the kids facepalmed. They wished he'd lose that flea collar.

Dudley mentioned something about adding hands to the frisking robot, and then the agents were leaving.

"Kitty, what did you do?" Dudley asked.

"It was your fault, Dad!" Max said.

"We're leaving to get away from you, Agent Puppy." Keswick said.

"Why? 'Cause I'm Kitty's friend?" Dudley asked. The kids quietly celebrated. If they were still friends, romance could blossom soon!

Keswick said that Dudley was a terrible Chief, he was driving them all crazy, and someone had to say it, but his lasagna was just not that good.

Then the agents went into the elevator (and Kitty took the kids with her). Dudley said, "Fine! Go! You can't hurt me!" However, they did hurt Dudley (emotionally), because he sounded like he was going to cry when he said that last part. Then he was getting sad, as the lasagna comment stung a little.

At that, the elevator doors opened, and everyone was there. Kitty said, "It's okay, Dudley. You tried your best."

"Thanks, Kitty. Can I have a hug?" Dudley asked, holding his arms out for a hug. The kids smiled at that, and Kitty went to hug Dudley, but Dudley yelled at her to trust no one, and he threw her again.

"HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING FROM ME, WOMAN?" Dudley yelled.

"Would you like me to use one of my attacks on him?" Atin asked the kids.

"He is making us mad, but Daddy will learn sooner or later." Molly said.

"So that's a no." Blossom said, understanding what Molly was saying.

Now F.L.O.P.P. was having a meeting in a golf course shed, which was their lair. Meerkat wanted to know who had a super-diabolical idea for their next act of villainy. Escape Goat said that they could get in a crowded elevator and push all the buttons. Meerkat decided that if no one else had a good plan, they could always fire the dark-matter cannon he took from the golf course lost-&-found.

"What kind of irresponsible psychopath would lose a thing like this?" Meerkat asked.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap was at the lost-&-found, asking where his dark-matter cannon was. (A/N: That was _Snaptrap_'_s_?) Then Snaptrap saw the bowl of mints and he said, "Mints! SCORE! Start the car, Larry!" Then Snaptrap ran away with the mints.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was alone, and he was sad, for the guys were right about his lasagna. Then F.L.O.P.P. came on the monitor, and they said that they were going to fire a dark-matter cannon, and while the fabric of the universe was unraveling, they were going to steal the coins from the fountain at the Polynesian restaurant on Main Street.

"Oh no! I can't stop them all alone! There are _way_ too many coins in that fountain!" Dudley said. He contacted Kitty and Keswick on his wrist-com, apologizing. Kitty said that they'd forgive him as long as he didn't judo-throw them again.

"You guys gotta help me! How soon can you get back to T.U.F.F.?" Dudley asked. The agents all showed up in the elevator, and Keswick said, "We're st-st-still here. Some monster pushed all the buttons." (A/N: That was Escape Goat's idea! LOL!)

Dudley hugged Kitty, Keswick, and the children, and then he said, "Thanks for forgiving me, guys!"

"We didn't really forgive you, Dudley. We came back because if F.L.O.P.P. fires that dark-matter cannon, it'll destroy the universe!" Kitty said.

"Still, I'm touched by the gesture." Dudley said.

At the Polynesian restaurant (which was called "Trader Jax"), Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the children showed up. Dudley yelled, "STOP, F.L.O.P.P.! You won't get away with this!" Meerkat dropped the dark-matter cannon and said, "Okay, we surrender!" But Wanna-Bee and Fiddler Crab were sneaking up behind Kitty and Keswick.

Just as the villains readied their weapons, Kitty heard Dudley's voice in her mind, telling her to stay sharp. Kitty punched Wanna-Bee away. Then Keswick heard Dudley's voice in his mind, telling him to trust no one. Keswick hit Fiddler Crab on the head.

"I can't believe it, Dudley! Your stupid training actually paid off!" Kitty said.

"That's amazing!" the children said.

"Our job here is done!" Dudley said. But a voice said, "Think again." Escape Goat got free of whatever he'd been trapped in, as he finally found the tiny key that was supposed to free him. He picked up the dark-matter cannon, and he said that it was time to get what looked like $8.50 from the fountain.

Everyone got worried, but that's when the Chief showed up! He said, "You'll have to deal with me, first!" Then he leaped into action!

"CHIEF!" Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids happily exclaimed.

The Chief kicked the cannon away, grabbed Escape Goat's arm, and gave him a good thrashing! He even threw the villain into the other members of F.L.O.P.P., and they all went flying into a prison truck. (A/N: You GO, Chief!)

"You're going to jail, F.L.O.P.P.!" the Chief said. Meerkat was happy about going to jail, but then he realized that it was a bad thing, and the kids just blew raspberries at the idiotic villains.

"Way to go, Chief. It's great to have you back!" Kitty said, picking him up.

"It's great to be back!" the Chief said. He was fit as a fiddle and ready to take charge again. The Chief told Dudley that he did a good job filling in.

"No, he didn't!" Kitty and Keswick said.

"Yeah, he kept hurting everyone!" said Lisa and Tyler.

"I really didn't." Dudley said, referring to what Kitty and Keswck said.

"It's okay. How about a hug?" the Chief asked.

"WHAT?" the kids shouted, freaking out.

Kitty and Keswick didn't want the Chief to give Dudley a hug. If he did that, he probably wouldn't survive! To everyone's surprise, the Chief yelled, "Trust no one!" He grabbed Dudley's finger, and lifted him into the air, whirling him around. Then he threw Dudley, who quickly posed.

The End

Wow! That episode was pretty good! Next up is "Quack In The Box", so stay tuned, and please review!


	21. Quack In The Box

(A/N: Yay! Here's "Quack In The Box"! Let's see what happens in this episode!)

Somewhere in the city of Petropolis, Quacky the Duck opened a restaurant called "Quack In The Box", and Wolf Spitzer was there, too.

At T.U.F.F., the Chief said, "Quacky's got a restaurant? Let's hurry and beat the crowds!" But the Sharing Moose was already doing that. Actually, the Sharing Moose pushed an old woman in the line and said, "I said get in line, grandma!"

Kitty couldn't believe they were buying this. Had they forgotten about the time Quacky tied her and Dudley to a rocket and fired them into space? (A/N: I saw that episode this morning! LOL!)

"You don't need to remind us!" Summer cried, clinging to Kitty.

"That was awful! I wanted to hurt that moose!" said George.

"If he tries anything this time, I'll help you hurt him." Atin offered.

"Be my guest." George replied.

"You have to learn to f-forgive and f-f-forget." Keswick said.

"How can you forgive someone who tried to kill you?" Annabeth said.

"We came close to losing Mom and Dad that day." Molly said, remembering how worried she and her siblings had been.

"But they're okay. And that's a good thing." Max assured Molly, stroking her hair.

"I bet Dudley hasn't forgiven or forgotten. Right, Dudley?" Kitty said. Just then, Dudley appeared next to Quacky on the monitor, and he forgave Quacky and forgot what he did.

"Oh boy..." Blossom said as the kids facepalmed.

Quacky had a big announcement, and Dudley wanted to know what it was. Quacky pulled out a golden egg, and in it was the name of the lucky customer who won a free Sloppy Meal, and a special set of Quacky the Duck quacktion figures. Dudley was so excited, he couldn't breathe.

Quacky opened the egg and said, "And the winner is... Dudley Puppy!" Boy, was Dudley a happy puppy! He went delirious with excitement!

"Isn't it a little coincidental that the T.U.F.F. agent who put you behind bars is the winner of your contest?" Wolf Spitzer asked Quacky. Quacky said that that's what it was, not part of a sinister revenge plan he carved in the prison wall with a sharpened toothbrush. (A/N: At least he didn't carve it on the Sharing Moose. The Sharing Moose probably would've bit him for that, and mind you, moose bites can be pretty nasty! LOL!)

Dudley came bouncing towards Quacky, and he couldn't breathe again. Quacky mentioned that Dudley was his biggest fan, and he'd do anything to make Quack In The Box a success.

Then Dudley went into the restaurant. Quacky gave Dudley his Sloppy Meal, which came with a deep-fried beverage and some prescription stomach medicine. Then he got the quacktion figures, and the characters were Quacky, Sharing Moose, Counting Cougar, Math Moth, and Phonics Fox.

"Enjoy them before they frame you for a series of horrible crimes. I mean, please come again!" said Quacky.

"I'm never gonna leave!" Dudley said, sitting at a booth. Quacky pressed a button, and Dudley went flying away, promising to be back as soon as he landed.

"Things are going just like we planned." the Sharing Moose said.

"Once I activate those quacktion figures, they'll destroy every other fast-food restaurant in Petropolis, and make it look like Agent Puppy did it!" Quacky said. Unfortunately, Quacky said this over the drive-through microphone! The Sharing Moose handed the customer their order, but he didn't put the medicine in with it!

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty was making a card tower, and the kids were watching with interest. Then Dudley popped up, startling Kitty and ruining the tower, and poor Kitty was also sent flying towards a wastebasket. Kitty couldn't believe Dudley was still into Quacky, 'cause he proved to be a deranged lunatic who tried to annihilate 'em.

"Ooh! The Math Moth! He taught me long-division and how to eat a wool sweater." Kitty said, picking up the quacktion figure of the Math Moth. Then Keswick came back, talking about Quacky's food, and then the Chief showed up, and he saw Dudley's quacktion figure of the Phonics Fox.

"Is that the Phonics Fox? You know, I've always had a crush on her." the Chief said.

"You know she's not real." Keswick pointed out.

"Just because she's a lifeless plastic toy doesn't mean she's not real." the Chief said, gazing at the toy with love hearts emanating from him. But that's what it meant, and Keswick felt that the Chief needed to talk to the Sanity Seagull.

Dudley said he had work to do, and by work, he meant playing with his quacktion figures. When he got to his desk, Quacky appeared on the computer screen, saying that he was Pirate Pete, the manager at "Argh-by's". (A/N: Who knows what it's a parody of?) Apparently, someone was threatening to blow the place down.

Dudley told Kitty and the kids what was going on, and he brought the quacktion figures with him, 'cause they loved riding in the car.

In the car, Kitty said that it was weird. Dudley said that it's because the Phonics Fox was missing. He didn't know where she was. She was back at T.U.F.F., and the Chief was offering her apple juice.

Back in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, Dudley was playing with his quacktion figures, and he imitated Quacky as he said, "I like Dudley 'cause he's handsome and smart." Then he imitated the Sharing Moose as he said, "Well, I like him 'cause he's smart and handsome." Dudley then apologized for ignoring Kitty, and he asked her why she liked him. Before Kitty could say anything, a big truck was coming, but they missed it, and while the T.U.F.F. Mobile went flying through the air, Atin performed Chaos Control, getting himself and his friends back to T.U.F.F.

Dudley and Kitty landed in a ship full of garbage, and Kitty threw the quacktion figures in the backseat.

Meanwhile, Quacky was ready to activate the quacktion figures, and when he said they'd destroy the competition and Agent Puppy, he said it into the drive-through microphone. The Sharing Moose gave the customer their Sloppy Meal, but it was a bomb!

Back with Dudley and Kitty, the quacktion figures came to life. The Quacky figure pressed the 'eject' button, and Kitty was launched out of the car, the Sharing Moose figure pressed the 'turbo-recline' button, causing Dudley's seat to go back, and the figures of the Math Moth and Counting Cougar pressed the 'weapons' button. The T.U.F.F. Mobile ended up firing missiles at Argh-by's, destroying the place! When the deed was done, the quacktion figures went to the backseat, and it was as though they hadn't done anything.

Wolf Spitzer came up and asked Dudley if he destroyed Argh-by's because he was a crazed Quacky the Duck fan and wanted to eliminate the competition. Dudley said no, and then Kitty landed on him, and Wolf said, "And there you have it! Proof positive that it's raining cats!"

At T.U.F.F., Keswick and the twins entered the Chief's office, and the place looked like a mess.

"What happened? It looks like a tornado hit the office!" Lisa said.

"Or worse!" said Tyler.

The Chief said that he must've said something to upset the Phonics Fox, because her eyes turned red and she destroyed the office. He was concerned about their relationship.

"I think we all are, Chief." Keswick said.

At that moment, Dudley and Kitty got back, and Kitty was asking Dudley if he ejected her from the car and blew up the restaurant.

"What?" the kids asked, having heard.

Dudley said that he didn't. It was like the T.U.F.F. Mobile went crazy. Did she really think he'd eject her from a moving car? He'd done it before, but he said he had a good reason that time, for she woke him up and he was confused. But he'd been driving!

When Dudley got back to his desk, Quacky was on the computer again, saying that he was Señor Ricky, the junior manager at Taco Bull. (A/N: LOL! Another restaurant parody!) Someone was threatening to destroy the restaurant. Dudley wanted to take the T.U.F.F. Sub to get there, for the quacktion figures wanted to see a mermaid!

"Let's look for Ariel!" said the kids.

However, they were taking the T.U.F.F. Copter, but since it wasn't big enough to hold all the kids, the kids stayed at T.U.F.F.

While Kitty was controlling the copter, Dudley was holding the figure of the Sharing Moose towards Kitty, and he was imitating the Sharing Moose's voice as he said, "I can't believe you didn't let us take the T.U.F.F. Sub."

"Get that thing away from me!" Kitty said, smacking the quacktion figure out of his hand. Dudley picked up the box of quacktion figures and said, "I know. Kitty's a grouch." Then he saw the way Kitty looked at him, and he said, "Not you. A different Kitty." (A/N: Ooh, sounded like a hint!) Kitty smacked the box, and the quacktion figures went to the back.

Then the quacktion figures were activated again. The Sharing Moose figure moved the controls away from Kitty, and the Quacky figure unfastened her safety belt. Kitty fell out of the copter! The Sharing Moose jumped on the controls, and that sent Dudley in back of the copter while Counting Cougar and Math Moth pressed the 'weapons' button! The copter dropped 2 missiles on Taco Bull and destroyed it.

Wolf Spitzer came up and asked Dudley if he was or wasn't trying to annihilate Quacky's competition.

"I are NOT!" Dudley said.

At T.U.F.F., Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were watching that. Kitty had no idea what had happened. Then they had proof that Dudley was guilty, and it showed a clip of him at a recent Quacky The Duck Fan Club meeting. In the clip, Dudley said that he would shoot missiles from a car and drop bombs from a helicopter to prove his love for Quacky.

"That was totally taken out of context." Dudley said. But the Chief said that until the mess was cleared up, he was in the dog house. Poor Dudley was sad, saying that he didn't do anything wrong.

"If Mom and Dad didn't blow up the restaurants, who did?" Summer asked.

"I hope we find out soon." Annabeth said.

"Better be soon. I hate seeing Dad upset." George said.

"Poor Dad." Max sighed.

Then Dudley found an air-hockey table in the dog house, but it was no fun playing alone. He told Kitty that she had to prove him innocent. Kitty said that she'd do what she could. Something wasn't adding up, and if she'd learned anything from the Math Moth, it was how to add, and how not to fly into a bug-zapper.

"Alright, Mom! Let's help Daddy!" Molly said.

The Chief decided to get back to the Phonics Fox. She tried to kill him again (A/N: Wait! She was with Dudley and Kitty that time! How could she have tried to kill the Chief again when she was with Dudley and Kitty?), and he thought she might be crazy.

"Right, Chief. _She_'_s_ the crazy one." Keswick said.

"The Chief is crazy for crushing on the toy." said Tyler.

"What's up with that?" Lisa asked.

At this time, Kitty was checking the T.U.F.F. Copter Camera. She noticed the red lights, and to her shock, she saw the toys move. After the toys destroyed the restaurant, they high-fived each other and danced. Now Kitty knew what had happened.

"I knew Quacky was up to no good!" Kitty said.

"Who wants to make Quacky and the Sharing Moose pay?" Atin asked.

"WE DO!" the rest of the kids replied.

Kitty ran to the dog house to tell Dudley that his quacktion figures were evil little robots who couldn't dance. Dudley was losing to himself 5-4. Kitty told him that they had to destroy the action figures, for Quacky was using them to frame him.

"It's odd, 'cause we have quacktion figures of those same characters, and more, in the future, and they don't 'cause mayhem." said Annabeth.

"Maybe Quacky didn't make 'em." Max said.

Kitty threw Dudley's set of quacktion figures in the incinerator, but Dudley fished them out without her knowing it. He didn't believe Kitty.

Now they drove to Quack In The Box to confront Quacky and the Sharing Moose. Dudley told Quacky that Kitty had a crazy idea that he tried to frame him for destroying his competition.

"Tell her it's not true." Dudley said.

"Oh, it's totally true." Quacky said. Now Quack In The Box was the most popular restaurant in town. And the Sharing Moose said, "Now that we've shared that, we're gonna use those quacktion figures to destroy you."

"Good luck with that! We incinerated them back at T.U.F.F." Kitty said. But Dudley said that by that, Kitty meant that he rescued them and put them in his pocket so he could play with them later.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty screamed.

"Oh, Dad..." the children facepalmed.

Quacky activated the quacktion figures, and they started moving. The Sharing Moose figure blasted Dudley, Kitty, and the kids with a milkshake, and Dudley said the milkshake would've tasted better if it were deep-fried. Kitty caught the figures and put them in the deep-fryer, but Dudley got them out.

However, being in the deep-fryer pretty much ruined them, but they certainly weren't destroyed. The figures of Quacky and the Sharing Moose were attacking Dudley, Kitty, and the kids with ketchup and mustard. Dudley was using Kitty as a shield as he couldn't believe the quacktion figures turned on him.

"They're not real, you know. I'm controlling them from this panel. Wow, he really is an idiot!" Quacky said.

"Nobody calls my dad an idiot and gets away with it! Atin, let's get 'em!" said George, and he and Atin leaped into action while Kitty told Dudley that they had to short out the panel. He threw Kitty and pulled out his blaster. He blasted the panel, and the quacktion figures stopped moving. Quacky and the Sharing Moose came running at the agents and kids, and they were armed with spatulas. But they slipped on the milkshake, and they slid into a big vat of Sloppy Sauce.

"You two are going back to prison!" Kitty said as the kids jumped in to fight Quacky and the Sharing Moose.

"Sharpen your toothbrush, Sharing Moose." Quacky said.

"You gonna carve another plan in the prison wall?" the Sharing Moose wondered aloud.

"No, I got corn in my teeth." Quacky replied.

Then Dudley, Kitty and the kids got back to T.U.F.F., letting the agents know that they arrested Quacky and brought Sloppy Meals for everyone. Everyone got hit by the Sloppy Meals, and Kitty decided that they should order a pizza.

The Chief said that he should've known that Dudley wasn't the bad guy. He was sorry for putting Dudley in the dog house, but love made people do crazy things. When the Chief said that, he was standing next to the ruined Phonics Fox.

"AAAHHH! The Phonics Fox!" Kitty cried, and she blasted the figure.

"FOXY!" cried the Chief.

"I'm sorry, Chief. But she was evil." Kitty said.

"And not real!" Keswick added.

The Chief decided to go back to Internet dating. The computer showed a website called Bug Love, and there was a picture of a ladybug on the screen, and next to her picture, it said, 'Ladybug Likes'. Then Wolf Spitzer appeared on the screen, and he was at the grand opening of SnapDonalds, which was Snaptrap's new fast-food restaurant. (A/N: LOL! We all know what _that_'_s_ a parody of!) A lucky customer was about to win a free Snaption figure, which was an action figure of Snaptrap.

Dudley won, and he couldn't breathe. Snaptrap said that Dudley really was an idiot.

"Don't call him an idiot, Dad! George will kick your butt if he finds out!" Snappy warned his future dad.

The End

Whoo! Another episode done! Next up is a quickie chapter, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	22. Day At The Beach

(A/N: Okay. Here's the quickie chapter! This quickie was requested by **poXtigress. Awesome**.)

It was another day off for Dudley and Kitty. Today was a rather hot day, so Dudley and Kitty decided to take the kids to the beach. When they mentioned this to the kids, the kids started singing Beach Boys songs as they went to put their swimsuits on under their usual attire. Kitty laughed to herself as she changed into her swimsuit. After putting her cover-up on over it, Kitty and the children hopped in the car and went to get Dudley, who was wearing his black swim shorts.

"Ready?" Kitty asked Dudley as he hopped in the car.

"Yup!" Dudley said. Then they drove to the beach, and they continued singing Beach Boys songs.

When they got to the beach, there weren't that many people there, but this was fine with Dudley, Kitty, and their future kids. The kids were now in their swimsuits, and Summer decided to hunt for seashells while the rest of the kids went to play in the water (with Max and George singing "California Girls" about Molly and Annabeth). Dudley and Kitty set an umbrella over their beach towels and talked, and now Kitty was in her green bikini.

After a while, some guys came up to Kitty and started hitting on her. By now, the kids were helping Summer look for shells, and when they saw the guys hitting on their future mom, it made them mad. Dudley, however, got super jealous.

"Hey! Stay away from my future wife!" Dudley yelled.

"Go, Daddy!" the kids cheered from where they stood, looking for shells.

The guys thought this was funny, 'cause they started laughing.

"Why would a beautiful cat like her marry a dumb mutt like you?" one of the guys said to Dudley.

Dudley looked hurt by this, and Kitty hated seeing him upset.

"How dare you talk to him that way!" Kitty said, and she proceeded to beat the daylights out of those guys. Once they were unable to move, the kids ran over to where Dudley and Kitty were, and they asked what happened.

"They called me dumb!" Dudley said, pointing at the lame-brains.

"So I taught them a lesson." Kitty said with a satisfied smile.

"I'll teach 'em a lesson, too." said Atin. He used Chaos Spear on those guys, and that made them crawl away in pain.

"That'll show 'em." said Blossom.

"Okay, now I feel better. I'm gonna go surf." Dudley said.

"Can you teach us how?" the kids asked.

"You wanna learn?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah!" the kids said. So Dudley was going to teach them how, and as they learned, the kids were singing "Surfin' Safari". Kitty decided to watch. The kids were fast learners, and it wasn't long before George and Max were singing "Surfer Girl" about Molly and Annabeth.

Late that afternoon, Dudley and Kitty decided that it was time to go home.

"Awww! We were having so much fun, too!" Max said.

"Why did the day have to end so quickly?" Molly wondered as she followed everyone to the car.

"Time flies when you're having fun. Guess that saying really is true." Annabeth said.

"Sure is, babe!" said George.

"We should do this again sometime." Summer said.

"Oh, we will. Just be patient." Kitty told her. After dropping Dudley off at his house, Kitty drove herself and the kids back to the apartment, and after dinner and baths, they watched "The Little Mermaid" before going to bed. Everyone had a great day.

The End

I hope this was good. This fic will be on hold until another quickie request, or the next episodes, so stay tuned, please review, but DON'T flame me!


	23. Dreams Of Love

(A/N: This quickie follows the one before, requested by **poXtigress. Awesome**. I hope you enjoy this!)

So Dudley got home from the beach, and while he took a bath, he was thinking abot how jealous he'd been when the guys were hitting on Kitty. At that thought, Dudley growled as he reached for the soap. When he finished his bath, he got ready for bed and went to his room. As he laid down on his race-car-bed, he was thinking about Kitty and their future children. He started coming up with ideas on how to ask her out, and he visualized their wedding day. (A/N: Maybe he enjoyed the wedding, but won't admit it.) Eventually, Dudley drifted off to sleep, and he started to dream...

(**In the dream**...)

Dudley was on a date with Kitty. They were at some Italian restaurant (possibly the one Kitty brought up in "The Wrong Stuff"). Kitty was wearing a little black dress, and Dudley was wearing a tuxedo. Kitty was laughing and looking at Dudley lovingly.

(**Back to reality**...)

The dream brought a big smile to Dudley's face.

_Meanwhile, at Kitty's apartment..._

Kitty and the children were about to watch "The Little Mermaid", and Kitty was thinking about the children. The thought of having them made her wonder how her relationship with Dudley began.

"_Did he ask me out? Save me from a really horrible villain?_" Kitty wondered.

Later, the movie was over, and Kitty gave the children their good-night kisses before they went to bed for the night. Once they were snuggled in their sleeping bags, they immediately started talking.

"Did you happen to look at Mom while we watched the movie? She looked like she was thinking about something." George pointed out.

"I saw her. I wonder what she was thinking about." Molly wondered aloud.

"You think she's alright?" Summer asked.

"Probably. You know how she is." Max assured her.

"Guys, why don't you think about what happened at the beach today? Remember how she took down those goons that called your dad dumb?" Atin said.

"Maybe she's developing feelings for your dad." Blossom said.

"I hope she is! From what I've seen in the future, they're a match made in heaven!" Annabeth said.

"Like us?" George asked. Annabeth giggled and cuddled against George.

"Maybe she was thinking about Dad." Max said.

"After the way she defended him, I'd like to think so." said Molly.

While they were talking, Kitty had taken a shower, and right now, she had changed into her pajamas, and she crawled under the covers, still thinking about Dudley. Eventually, she fell asleep, and she began dreaming...

(**In the dream**...)

Kitty was on a date, but her date wasn't Dudley. It was Eric, the water delivery guy (A/N: I _hate_ that guy to no end!). Kitty frowned. She was disappointed, as she was hoping to be with Dudley.

"HEY! Get away from her!" a voice yelled from Kitty's right. Kitty looked, and there was Dudley. He marched over to the table with a VERY angry look on his face.

"Get lost, mutt!" Eric said. He looked at Kitty with a stupid grin on his face, but then he felt something grab him by the shoulder.

"I said... GET AWAY FROM HER!" Dudley yelled, giving Eric a puppy-punch. Then they started to fight. A few minutes later, Dudley won the fight, and he sat in the seat Eric had been sitting in. Dudley and Kitty smiled at each other.

(**Back to reality**...)

Kitty had a big grin on her face by now. She had no idea that the kids snuck in and saw the big smile on her face. The kids quickly ran back to the room they slept in and celebrated. From the smile on Kitty's face, it looked like Dudley and Kitty were falling in love.

Whoo! It's done! Hope it was good. Another quickie is on the way, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	24. The Voices

(A/N: Wow! Another quickie! This quickie was requested by **RegularShowFan21**.)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. Max was sleeping at Dudley's house tonight. During the night, something woke them up. To their shock, they couldn't speak! What was wrong? They thought that maybe Kitty might know. So they got dressed and drove to the apartment building where Kitty lived.

When they got to her apartment, they knocked on the door.

"_Who could that be at this hour_?" Kitty wondered as she got out of bed. She turned on the lights and opened the door. Upon seeing her partner and future adopted son, Kitty was surprised.

"Dudley? Max? What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?" Kitty asked with a yawn as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Dudley pulled out a pen and paper, and this is what he wrote:

_We can't speak! Do you know what's wrong?_

Kitty quickly read what Dudley wrote, and then she glanced at him.

"Seriously?" she asked.

Dudley nodded, and so did Max.

"Mommy, what's going... Max! Hi, sweetie!" Molly said. She woke up at the sound of her future mother's voice, and upon seeing Max, she was happy to see him.

"Molly, Dudley and Max can't speak." Kitty said.

"What? Why not?" Molly asked.

"I-I don't know." Kitty said.

Then mother and daughter started meowing a sad tune, worried about Dudley and Max. They were doing this quietly, so as not to worry Dudley and Max, and so they wouldn't wake George, Summer, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin.

Dudley and Max went to the doctor the following day, and when they got back, they felt better, although their voices were a little different.

"Wow, Max. I like your new voice." Molly said dreamily.

"Thanks, sweetie." Max replied, hugging Molly to him.

"As for mine?" Dudley asked.

"It's nice." said Kitty. Dudley's new voice was nice, but she was more used to his original voice.

Later that week, Max's new voice still worked fine, but Dudley's original voice was starting to come back.

"Aww! There went my new voice." Dudley moaned in his original voice.

"It's okay, Dudley. I like your original voice." Kitty told him.

"Really?" Dudley asked.

"Yup, as much as I like having you in my life." Kitty said.

"Thanks, Kitty. I feel better." Dudley said, and he and Kitty hugged, much to the delight of the future children.

I did my best with this. Was it good? Another quickie (wow!) is on the way, so stay tuned, please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	25. Smart Twins

(A/N: Okay, here's a quickie featuring Keswick and his twins, Lisa and Tyler. This quickie was requested by **Agent Tuckerson**, and special thanks to **MWolfL** for helping me write it!)

It was a slow day at T.U.F.F. Not much was going on, and Keswick was working on an invention. Lisa and Tyler were standing there, watching their future father work.

"How's that invention coming along, Daddy?" Lisa asked.

"It's coming along just f-f-fine." Keswick told her.

"You know, Dad, me and Lisa are awful smart for kids our age." Tyler said.

"Really?" Keswick asked.

"Yup!" Tyler said.

"We know how to spell." said Lisa.

"Spell what?" Keswick asked.

"W-H-A-T. What." the twins spelled together. Keswick looked surprised. He wasn't expecting that. (A/N: That, and the fact that he was asking them what they could spell. They thought he asked them to spell the word 'what'. Get it?)

"Okay, what else can you spell?" Keswick asked.

"We can spell 'acme'." Tyler said.

"And quite a few other words." said Lisa.

Keswick decided to try something. He asked the kids, "Can you spell 'Mississippi'?"

"Yeah!" the twins said in unison.

"Spell it." Keswick said.

"I-T. It." the twins said. (A/N: I learned that trick in high school. You're asked if you can spell 'Mississippi', but when you're told to spell it, you're really told to spell the word 'it'. The twins already knew about that.)

"How did you know that tr-tr-trick?" Keswick asked.

"In the future, we saw you try that trick with Agent Katswell. She fell for it." Lisa said.

"Mom told us about that trick." Tyler added.

The twins also watched "Quacky The Duck", and they learned quite a few things from that show, but they learned more from "Animaniacs" (A/N: "Animaniacs" had a song with the names of the states and capitals!).

"Just so ya know, Daddy, we got our smarts from you and Mom." Lisa said.

"My w-w-wife is a genius, too?" Keswick asked.

"Yup. And she's nice. But you'll meet her sometime in the future." Tyler said.

"Okay." said Keswick. Then he remembered the invention he was working on. He'd stopped working on it when the kids spelled 'what'. Upon realizing this, Keswick got back to work.

"Want some help with that, Dad?" Tyler asked.

"You know about inventions?" Keswick asked.

"You and Mom taught us quite a bit." said Lisa.

"Prove it." Keswick said. The kids proved it by helping him work on the invention. Keswick was impressed with how smart his children were. They were proving to be a big help to him, and he appreciated the help. He loved his future children very much.

Aww! Was this good? The story is on hold until another quickie is requested, or until I get the next episodes, but stay tuned, and please review! Flames are NOT accepted!


	26. Please Be Okay

(A/N: Here's another quickie requested by **poxtigress. Awesome**. Please enjoy!)

It was an okay day in the city of Petropolis. Dudley was minding his own business as he walked to work. Suddenly, somebody tackled him into an alley. He looked to see that it was Dr. Rabies who did it, but he wasn't alone. Bad Dog and Snaptrap were holding his arms, and now Dr. Rabies was in front of Dudley, and standing beside him were Madame Catastrophe, Francisco, and Ollie. They beat Dudley to a pulp.

(A/N: Just so you know, the children of the villains are at D.O.O.M. H.Q., being baby-sat by Larry.)

A while later, poor Dudley couldn't move, and he had 3 broken ribs, a broken arm and leg, and Catastrophe clawed him a lot. Then they threw Dudley into a ditch and left him for dead.

At T.U.F.F., Kitty was worried about Dudley, as he hadn't shown up for work. She tried contacting Dudley on his wrist-com, but he didn't answer. She called his house, and his mom answered.

"Dudley left for work a while ago. I don't understand why he isn't there." Peg told Kitty.

"Neither do I. I'm going to look for him." Kitty told her. Then they hung up, and Kitty went to the Chief's office to tell him about Dudley missing. The Chief told Kitty and the kids to go look for Dudley. So they did.

Now Kitty and the youngsters were in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, looking for Dudley. It wasn't long before Max said, "Can I look for him? I bet I could find him."

"All right. Here's a wrist-com. If you find him, let us know." Kitty said, handing Max a wrist-com. Max put it on, hopped out of the car, and ran through the city at top speed.

Minutes later, Max passed by a ditch, and there was Dudley! To his shock, Dudley looked like he'd been beat up really bad. He was almost too shocked to contact Kitty and the others, but he did.

"Mom! I... found Dad!" Max somehow managed to get the words out.

"You did? Is he okay?" Kitty asked.

"No! He looks like he's been beat-up! Please hurry!" Max begged.

"Where are you?" Kitty asked. Max told Kitty his location.

"I'll get us there." said Atin. He used Chaos Control to get them to where Dudley and Max were. Upon seeing Dudley, Kitty and the children were in complete shock. They had to get him to the hospital, and that's what they did.

When they got there, Dudley went straight to the emergency room, and after several long hours, the doctor told them that there was a good chance Dudley would survive, so they were lucky to have brought him in when they did.

At the hospital, Dudley went into a coma, and he remained in a coma for 3 weeks. With each passing day, Kitty grew worried that she'd lose her partner, while the kids were more worried than anything. If he died, the triplets would disappear, and Max and Annabeth would lose their adoptive family.

Then, one night, Kitty and the children were at the hospital, visiting Dudley. Kitty had been talking to Dudley, even though he probably couldn't hear her, but she didn't get much out, because she started crying and cried herself to sleep somewhere in the room. And the kids were upset because Kitty was.

Later, Dudley awoke to find his future wife and the kids asleep in a corner of the room. He smiled, but when he tried to sit up, he felt pain, and he whimpered. His whimpering awoke Kitty.

"Dudley?" Kitty asked, waking up.

"Kitty..." Dudley said, having heard her.

"Dudley!" Kitty joyfully exclaimed as she got up, ran to his bed, and hugged him gently, so as not to hurt him.

"I'm so happy you're okay! I can't imagine what I would've done if you..." Kitty couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. She hugged him and said, "I'm just so happy to see you."

"Not as happy as I am to see you." Dudley told her. Then he asked, "How long was I out?"

"Three weeks." Kitty replied.

"That long? The kids must be worried sick!" Dudley exclaimed. Just then, Summer awoke.

"Mommy!" Summer called out.

"Was that my little Summer?" Dudley asked, recognizing her voice.

"Daddy?" Summer asked.

"Summer!" Dudley said.

"Guys! Wake up! Daddy's awake!" Summer exclaimed.

"Dad's awake?" George asked.

"That's what she said." Molly said.

"Is he really awake?" asked Annabeth.

"Kids!" Dudley said, hearing their voices.

"He _is_ awake!" Max exclaimed. Even Blossom and Atin were happy to learn that Dudley was okay. The kids ran to Dudley's bedside and hugged him as gently as Kitty had.

Once everyone calmed down, Dudley told them what happened to him, and Kitty told him how all involved were already in jail. Then they slept together like a family.

The End

Aww, a family moment! Don't you just love those? The story is on hold again, but stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	27. My Dream Of You

(A/N: Here's a quickie that follows the one before, and it was requested by **poxtigress. Awesome**. Enjoy!)

Dudley was able to go home from the hospital. Peg went to fetch him, and when they got home, Dudley was still a little sore, so he went to bed. As he fell asleep, he had a dream.

(**In his dream**...)

Dudley found himself in a church, wearing a sharp, black tuxedo. He looked and found that the people there were his mom, everyone from T.U.F.F., and a bunch of cats.

"What's going on?" Dudley asked himself.

Just then, "Here Comes The Bride" started playing, and the doors opened. In walked Kitty, wearing an elegant white dress. She slowly made her way down the aisle, and Dudley gasped. Kitty was so lovely!

When she got to the altar, Dudley and Kitty smiled at each other, and then they turned their attention to the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell in holy matrimony. If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." the priest said. The only sound heard was the sound of crickets chirping.

"Then do you, Dudley Puppy, take Kitty Katswell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Dudley.

"I do." said Dudley without hesitation.

"And do you, Kitty Katswell, take Dudley Puppy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Kitty.

"I do." Kitty said with a pretty smile.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said. Dudley pulled Kitty close, dipped her, and gave her a passionate kiss. The crowd cheered and applauded as Dudley lifted Kitty into his arms and carried her out to the T.U.F.F. Mobile. They got in, and the car took them to where they planned on spending their honeymoon while the guests waved good-bye.

On the way to their honeymoon, Dudley reached out to his new wife, only to find that she disappeared!

"What happened?" Dudley asked, looking worried. Then he didn't know where he was!

(**Back to reality**...)

Dudley awoke right away. He sat up and looked around his room. With a sad sigh of realization, he got out of bed and walked towards the window. He saw the apartment building where Kitty lived, and he knew that he loved her.

Aww! This was so sweet! But the wedding is going to make me cry! Next up is yet another quickie, so please stay tuned, and please review, but DON'T flame me! (starts bawling)


	28. Rescuing Annabeth

(A/N: Here's a quickie requested by **edger230**. Please enjoy it!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. The Chameleon was disguised as a flower inside T.U.F.F., and he was watching the children. He saw Annabeth demonstrate her powers for Dudley and Kitty. They were impressed.

"Oh, so she can turn invisible? If I kidnap her, she can make me invisible, too!" the Chameleon said to himself.

When Dudley and Kitty left the room, the Chameleon turned back into himself, sneaked up behind Annabeth, and snatched her!

"HEY! Let me go!" Annabeth yelled, trying to get free.

"No! You're going to make me invisible!" the Chameleon said.

"Not happening!" Annabeth said.

"Too bad! You'll make me invisible one way or another, so you might as well get used to the idea!" the Chameleon said as he ran off with Annabeth.

"Help! Help!" Annabeth called, hoping someone would hear her. To her luck, somebody did. In fact, two somebodies heard. Lisa and Tyler heard it, and they knew that they had to let the other kids know, as well as Dudley and Kitty.

"Come on! We'd better tell them!" Lisa said to her brother.

"And we'd better hurry!" Tyler added.

A minute later, the twins found the other kids standing near Dudley and Kitty.

"Guys!" the twins yelled as they approached the group.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked.

"Annabeth got kidnapped!" Lisa said.

"Not again! By who?" Dudley asked.

"The Chameleon's got her!" Tyler said.

"If he lays one hand on Annabeth, so help me, I'll make him suffer for the rest of his life!" said George.

"We have to save her." said Summer. So Dudley, Kitty, and the children hopped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile and sped off.

Back at the Chameleon's lair, Annabeth refused to make the Chameleon invisible, and for that, he was beating her. Poor Annabeth was in serious pain, but she didn't want to help the Chameleon. She slipped into unconsciousness...

Just then, Dudley and Kitty showed up with the children, and Atin said, "Dudley, Kitty, go check on Annabeth. The rest of you, hold that lizard still!"

Dudley and Kitty hurried to Annabeth's side. They were shocked to find that she'd been beaten up, and that she wasn't conscious.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Dudley asked as he lifted his future adopted daughter into his arms.

"Please wake up." Kitty pleaded. Annabeth slowly opened her eyes, and she saw Dudley and Kitty looking over her.

"Mom... Dad... You're here..." Annabeth weakly said.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Dudley asked. Annabeth managed a weak nod. She then looked and saw Atin using moves like Chaos Blast and Chaos Spear on the freaky lizard, who was held down by the rest of the kids, and she smiled a little at the sight.

"We should get her to the hospital. She needs medical attention." said Kitty. At that moment, the Chameleon was down for the count, and the kids left the lizard alone when they saw Dudley holding Annabeth. When George saw Annabeth, his anger came fast.

"Sweetie, did that lizard hurt you?" George asked.

"He did." Dudley replied.

"I'm going to go beat him up." George said, marching back towards the lizard.

"But I just gave him what for!" Atin said.

"He deserves to suffer!" George said, and he pounded the already injured Chameleon.

After George beat the Chameleon, Dudley and Kitty drove to the hospital, and they had a doctor look at Annabeth. She would be alright, though it take a while for her to recover.

"As long as she'll be okay, I'm happy." George said, giving Annabeth a kiss on the cheek.

"I think I'm feeling better, thanks to you." Annabeth told him. She'd be okay.

Aww, c'est l'amour! The story is back on hold, but stay tuned, and please review!


	29. Lie Like A Dog

(A/N: Here's "Lie Like A Dog". This episode is gonna be great! Okay, let's begin!)

At T.U.F.F., Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick were busy, and then a monitor with the Chief's face on it came down, and the Chief said that today was the most exciting day of the year at T.U.F.F.

"Is it Show-&-Tell Day?" Dudley asked. He brought something, but he was unprepared to show it. The thing he brought was a hat.

But today was not Show-&-Tell Day. Today was Spackle & Grout Day. Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids groaned. That's not what they were hoping for. However, the Chief got in at dawn and gave them a big head start. A small part of one wall had some spackle on it.

"Whoa, slow down there, Ch-Ch-Chief, save some fun for us!" Keswick sarcastically said.

"I can't take all the credit. Agent Amoeba helped." the Chief said. Then it was time for the agents to start.

"Come on, Dudley. You wanna grout or spackle?" Kitty asked as she walked up to Dudley. (A/N: Kitty is wearing a pink hat in this scene. Must be a reference to Timmy Turner from "The Fairly OddParents", another show created by Butch Hartman!)

Dudley wasn't really wanting to do work, so he said, "Ring ring!" Then he grabbed his phone and pretended to talk to the assistant of his dentist, Dr. Fineberg. Dudley said that he had an appointment that would take till the end of Spackle & Grout Day.

"You never mentioned a dentist appointment before." Kitty said to Dudley.

"I forgot about it." Dudley said.

"I think Daddy's lying." Summer said.

"He is. I can tell." said Annabeth.

"Lying makes your nose grow. Remember when that happened to Pinocchio?" Max asked his siblings. (A/N: The kids watched "Pinocchio" in Chapter 13 of this story.)

Then Dudley disappeared. He went to a ball game, and he was wearing a bright-colored afro wig, glasses, and a foam finger. Looks like he lied about the dentist appointment so he wouldn't have to participate in Spackle & Grout Day.

Snaptrap and his men were also at the game, and they brought their kids with them.

"This is way better than Spackle & Grout Day at D.O.O.M." Snaptrap said. (A/N: WTF? They have Spackle & Grout Day, too?) Then Snaptrap said, "Larry, give me your hot dog!"

"No!" said Larry. Snaptrap licked the hot dog and said, "There! I licked it! Now you have to give it to me!"

"How rude!" Murray said as his father gave the hot dog to Snaptrap.

"And disgusting!" Melody and Stella exclaimed.

Then Snaptrap wondered why they were at the game. Ollie reminded him that they were going to start the wave and pick people's pockets when their arms were up.

"Count us out!" Snappy said.

Snaptrap started waving at the people, saying, "Yoo-hoo! Hi, everyone!" Then he said, "No one's waving back! These people are rude! They deserve to be robbed!"

"Snaptrap, that's not how you do the wave." said Larry. Then Francisco, Ollie, and Larry demonstrated, thus starting the wave. And while the people had their arms up, Francisco, Larry, and Ollie snatched people's wallets.

Snaptrap and his men had their arms full of wallets, and Snaptrap said, "Good work, guys! If you lick their wallets, they won't want them back." Then Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were licking people's wallets! (A/N: LOL! That part was HILARIOUS!)

"Oh, for crying out loud!" the kids facepalmed.

Dudley saw what Snaptrap and his men were up to (he was pleased that the kids weren't causing trouble), and he leaped into action. Dudley beat up Snaptrap and his men, and they ended up on the field, all beat up. Then Dudley said, "Snaptrap, you're out!" Then he threw the wallets to the people in the crowd, and they all cheered.

Dudley realized that he couldn't be seen there, for he told Kitty that he had a dentist appointment. He left the stadium, and Snaptrap asked, "Who's that guy with the clown hair and a swollen finger?" Then Wolf Spitzer appeared, and he said, "Who was he, indeed. It looks like Petropolis has a new mystery hero." All they knew was that he left behind a half-eaten churro. Dudley came back and got the rest of the churro.

"That wouldn't have happened if you licked it." Snaptrap said. He grabbed a half-eaten churro and started licking it.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were still busy on Spackle & Grout Day. Dudley came back, asking them how it was.

"What would you call a day of back-breaking labor in a cloud of toxic fumes?" Keswick asked. Then he sarcastically added, "Totally fu-fu-fun!" (A/N: I _so_ thought he was going to say the 'f' word!)

"How was the dentist?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know; I had to leave after the second inning. I mean, cavity!" Dudley said.

"He's Pinocchio!" the kids whispered to each other.

"Did you hear about the mystery hero at the baseball game?" the Chief asked, holding up a newspaper with the headline "Mystery Hero Saves Day!"

"The one who stopped Snaptrap from licking wallets? No. I mean, I'm supposed to floss more." Dudley said.

"Snaptrap was licking wallets?" Molly wondered aloud. Then the kids burst out laughing. Licking wallets was a pretty lame crime.

The Chief said that the mayor assumed that the mystery hero was someone at T.U.F.F., so he sent a super-duper sno-cone machine as a reward. Dudley got really excited, and he wanted grape.

"Got any grapes?" the kids asked. The Chief told Dudley to heel. The sno-cone machine was for the mystery hero only.

"Ooh, harsh!" said Atin.

"That really su-su-su-seems reasonable!" Keswick said. (A/N: OMG! I thought he was going to say 'sucks'! Who else did?) The sno-cone machine was to be locked in the T.U.F.F. Safe until they found the real hero.

"Now Pinocchio will have to confess." Blossom whispered to the kids.

"I don't think he's going to." said Lisa.

"He could! If he wants to use that sno-cone machine, he'll have to confess!" Tyler said.

"No, wait! It's going to be lonely in there! Maybe you should lock me in with it to keep it company. With some ice and grape syrup!" Dudley said as Keswick put the machine into the T.U.F.F. Safe.

"It won't take long for him to crack." said Max.

Kitty said that if Dudley was in there, he'd miss the day's super-exciting activity. Today was Eat Your Vegetables & Clean Behind Your Ears Day.

"Okay, that _can_'_t_ be real." Dudley said, and the kids agreed with him.

"Oh, but it is!" Kitty said. She gave Dudley a washcloth and a plate a boiled brussels sprouts. (A/N: Oh, ick!) Dudley looked sick, but then he said his phone was about to ring. He said, "Ring ring!" Then he said that Dr. Fineberg needed to see him. So Dudley was going to leave.

Kitty had her suspicions about the ringing, and Dudley was trying to convince her that he knew it was going to ring when he made the ringing sound.

"Pinocchio will have to confess sooner or later." George said.

"He'd better do it sooner." Annabeth said. (A/N: The kids were eating carrots.)

Dudley was at the beach, as he'd lied to get out of eating vegetables. He said that nobody would recognize him in his baseball disguise.

One of the umbrellas on the beach turned into the Chameleon, and he planned on turning into a shark, scare everyone away, and steal their stuff. But he couldn't get his transformation suit wet (we all know what happens when he gets wet), so he was going to be a sand shark!

He turned into a shark, but he couldn't move very well in the sand.

"I can't breathe on land!" the Chameleon cried. Then he said, "I should probably stop talking; I'm running out of air!"

Some people screamed, and somebody said, "That poor shark's in trouble!" Dudley threw the shark into the water, but the shark turned back into the Chameleon, who was sinking. And the person who spoke before said, "That poor burnt lizard can't swim!" Dudley saved the Chameleon.

Wolf Spitzer came back, wondering who the mystery hero really was. The Chameleon looked over at Dudley and said, "I've got burning sand in my eyes, but I could swear that's Agent-"

"Hi-gee-gee!" Dudley said, throwing a frisbee at the Chameleon's head, knocking him out. Then Dudley snatched a fudge bar that Wolf was holding.

Later, Dudley got back to T.U.F.F., and he couldn't believe his eyes! He saw a lot of awesome stuff, and he thought it was Awesome Stuff Day at T.U.F.F. Unfortunately, the stuff was for the mystery hero. And they had to lock up that stuff till they found the mystery hero.

"If Pinocchio knows what's good for him, he'll confess." said Summer.

Dudley started to cry, and Kitty asked him what was wrong.

"Did you ever tell a lie, then another lie, and maybe a couple more lies?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"No." Kitty replied.

"How 'bout a fib?" Dudley asked.

"No." Kitty said.

"White lie?" Dudley asked.

"No!" Kitty said.

"What if you did, and felt really bad about it, 'cause you really wanted the chocolate fountain?" Dudley asked.

"No." Kitty said.

"We're waaaiiiitiiiing!" the kids (except Atin) said in quiet voices.

"Would you kindly _not_ say that?" Atin asked the other kids. (A/N: In "Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog", Sonic would say, "I'm waaaiiiitiiiing!", and you know how Atin feels about Sonic!)

"Sorry, Atin." George said.

Dudley grabbed Kitty and cried as he said, "Me neither!"

Keswick said that now that all the awesome stuff was locked away where they couldn't get it, it was time for his favorite day at T.U.F.F.

"Break Into The Safe & Play With The Mystery Hero's Stuff Day?" Dudley guessed, sounding hopeful.

"Even better! It's Advanced Ca-Ca-Ca-Calculus Day!" Keswick said, pulling out a math book.

"Daaaaad!" Lisa and Tyler facepalmed. They were smart for being so young, but they weren't too happy about math like that.

"Math? You've gotta be kidding! I mean, ring ring!" Dudley said. He answered his phone, and he pretended to talk to somebody.

"Let me guess: Dr. Fineberg again?" Kitty said.

"No, it was a wrong number. But that reminds me, I have to go see Dr. Fineberg again!" Dudley said. Then he left.

"He's lying." the kids said to each other.

Dudley was somewhere with a bunch of other dogs. (A/N: Have you ever seen that picture of dogs playing poker? That scene looks like that picture, only we can see Dudley there!)

"GIN!" Dudley yelled, showing his cards.

"We're playing 'Crazy Eights'!" said a dog.

"Don't look at my cards." Dudley said, pulling his cards away.

Just then, Dudley's phone actually rang. He said, "Is that how my phone rings? I've been doing a lousy imitation." He answered the phone, and the Chief said that they got intel that Dr. Fineberg was really a super-villain. Dr. Fineberg was going to unleash knock-out gas on the city, and rob Petropolis blind!

Kitty said that Dudley had exactly 5 minutes before he unleashed the gas. He was at the dentist's, right?

"Well, I'm definitely not playing Gin Rummy with a bunch of dogs." Dudley responded. (A/N: There's that picture again!)

"We can't get there in time! So it's up to you to stop Dr. Fineberg!" the Chief said.

Dudley said that he wasn't all the way across town at his friend, Phil's. Phil insisted on living near the bus station, 'cause he didn't have a car. Dudley turned to Phil and said, "Your parents are loaded, Phil! Buy a car!"

Then Dudley ran off. He needed to take a shortcut, so he'd go down Quick Drying Cement Street. He got stuck in some wet cement, and he was mad about going to Phil's to play Gin.

"CRAZY EIGHTS!" yelled Phil. (A/N: He sounded like Snaptrap there.)

"Shut up and buy a car!" Dudley yelled. Now he was wearing cement shoes, and he was going to take Quicksand Boulevard. He sunk like a rock. Dudley realized that you should never cut down Quicksand Blvd. while wearing shoes made from Quick Drying Cement St. Then he went down Back To Phil's Lane. (A/N: What?) Upon finding himself back at Phil's, Dudley wasn't happy.

Now Dudley got to Dr. Fineberg's office, and he was pooped from running. Dr. Fineberg said, "I've already released the gas! Petropolis is doomed!"

"NOOOO! I love Petropolis! Except for Back To Phil's Lane; why do they even have that street?" Dudley said. (A/N: I'm wondering the same thing.)

"If only you'd really been here like you said you were, you could've stopped me in time!" Dr. Fineberg said.

Dudley finally broke down and confessed, but then he wondered how Dr. Fineberg knew he lied.

"Because we told him!" the Chief's voice said. Dudley turned around, and he saw Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids, and they looked angry.

"Game over, Pinocchio!" the kids said.

"Oh, you are so fu-fu-fu-found out, Agent Puppy!" Keswick said. (A/N: I thought he was going to say the 'f' word this time!)

"We knew you were lying all along, Dudley. So we thought we'd teach you a lesson." Kitty said.

"Due to your lying, we called you 'Pinocchio'." the kids said.

"Dr. Fineberg agreed to pretend to be an evil super-villain to help us out." the Chief said.

Dudley apologized to everyone.

"It's okay, Dudley. We forgive you." Kitty said.

The Chief said that Dudley did thwart some serious crimes, but then again, they weren't _that_ serious, but his heart was in the right place, but not really 'cause he was playing Hooky. He couldn't stop talking, so he told Dr. Fineberg that he might wanna gas him.

"On the bright side, we found the mystery hero! I say we celebrate with p-pizza, sno-cones, and calculus!" Keswick said. Everyone groaned, so Keswick said that there wasn't calculus. Then everyone cheered.

Before they could leave, Dr. Fineberg said, "Not so fast, Dudley Puppy! You're 2 years overdue for a cleaning! And your teeth are a mess!" He told Dudley to get in that chair. Dudley ran off, but then he came back!

"Darn it! I took Back To Dr. Fineberg's Street!" Dudley said.

The End

Wow! That was a very interesting episode! Next up is "Cold Fish", so stay tuned, and please review! Flames are NOT accepted!


	30. Cold Fish

(A/N: Here's "Cold Fish"! This ought to be interesting! Let's see what's going to happen!)

It was daytime in Petropolis, and Dudley came running into T.U.F.F., saying that he spent his entire pants budget on donuts.

"You don't wear pants." Kitty pointed out. But Dudley said that that's why he had so much money for donuts.

"And the box is empty." Keswick said, opening the empty box.

"I ate all the donuts!" Dudley said, and he was kinda fat.

"Daaaaaaad!" the kids facepalmed.

Dudley said that he could do that without worrying about his pants being too tight, 'cause he didn't wear any.

"Put a sock in it!" the Chief said. Dudley stuck his foot in the Chief's face, saying, "I don't wear socks, either."

"Knock it off!" the Chief said. He started to brief the agents on their mission. A giant ice sculpture was being towed to Petsburg by Saul Riceberg, the rice and ice tycoon. He was throwing a wedding for his daughter, Bryce Riceberg.

"Suffice to say, it's quite nice, and you need to protect it." the Chief said.

They needed to make sure that the Riceberg Icebird Iceberg got to Petsburg.

"No problem! As long as I don't have to wear pants." Dudley said.

"You're okay with wearing pants in the future." George said.

"He's right, ya know." Annabeth said.

"Oh, but you do." Keswick said. The Riceberg Icebird Iceberg was so big, it had its own weather system.

"That's crazy!" Atin said.

"I agree." said Blossom.

"In order to avoid freezing, you, Agent Katswell, and the kids are going to have to wear these specially-designed atomic-heater-p-p-pants." Keswick said.

"No way! Wearing pants goes against everything I believe in. And just so you know, wearing shorts goes against _half_ the things I believe in." Dudley said.

"You heard what our daddy said. If you don't wanna freeze, wear the pants!" said Lisa and Tyler.

"Guys, arguing with our dad is like arguing with a brick wall." Molly said.

"Me and the kids'll go. Really, it's not a problem." Kitty said. Then she turned to the Chief and said, "Please don't make me go with Captain No-Pants." At the sound of that name, the kids burst out laughing.

The Chief figured that maybe they wouldn't need 2 agents for that mission. After all, what crazy nut-job was gonna attack an ice sculpture?

And that's when the Caped Cod appeared on the screen. He was wearing a helmet that enabled him to breathe on land (kinda like the water-helmet SpongeBob wears when he visits Sandy's tree-dome). He was now claiming to rule the giant ice-sculpture. Anyway, he spoke to the 'dog-king', saying that he escaped the Petropolis Aquarium for the Criminally Insane, and have returned to take the kingdom.

"You know he really doesn't have a kingdom, right? He doesn't even have his own p-p-p-place. He lives with his mother." Keswick said.

"I'm saving up for a go-cart!" Dudley said.

"You moved out of your mom's house when you married Mom." Max said.

The Caped Cod went on to say that with help from the Seal of Approval (A/N: I know what that's supposed to be.), he would melt the iceberg as it was towed through Petropolis Harbor, and flood the city, making it his watery kingdom. The seal clapped at that.

"He'll clap for anything." said the Caped Cod. He showed the seal some things, and the seal clapped for each one. The Caped Cod then said, "He's a boob, but I need a 'yes-man'." Then the seal tried to eat the Caped Cod.

"I think your 'yes-man' just tried to eat you." Dudley said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Seals don't eat fish." said the Caped Cod.

"Yes, they do! We saw seals eating fish in "Mickey & The Seal"." Summer said. (A/N: She's referring to a Mickey Mouse cartoon in "The Spirit Of Mickey". Mickey brought fish for the seals, and they all wanted the fish.)

"Next, you'll be telling me they like balancing rubber balls on their noses." the Caped Cod said, and the seal was doing that!

"How are you going to melt an ice sculpture that's the size of Rhode Island?" Kitty asked. The Caped Cod said that he was going to do it with a high-tech iceberg-melting ray-gun. It was really a hair-dryer. Not only would the Caped Cod flood the city, he'd get revenge on Bryce. They were besties in middle school, and she didn't invite the Caped Cod to her wedding!

The Chief said that Dudley, Kitty, and the kids had to stop that fiend. If anything happened to that ice sculpture, the Ricebergs would sit T.U.F.F. at a table way in the back at the reception.

"By the time we get to the buffet, the deviled eggs will be gone!" Keswick said.

"Are deviled eggs _really_ important?" Tyler asked Lisa in a whisper.

"Daddy seems to think so." Lisa whispered back, adjusting the bow on her head. (A/N: She wears a bow. It's mentioned in her bio.)

Dudley, Kitty, and the children were now dressed appropriately for the iceberg. They were flying towards the iceberg in a spy-plane, and Kitty checked the weather. It was -40 on the iceberg.

"Wow, that's gonna be cold!" Molly exclaimed.

"I'll keep you warm." Max said, wrapping his arms around Molly.

"And I'll be keeping Annabeth warm." said George, pulling Annabeth into a hug.

"Should we keep Atin warm?" Blossom asked Summer.

"I'm warm enough, but thanks for the offer." Atin said.

"No prob!" Summer and Blossom replied.

Then they landed the spy-plane on the iceberg, and they came out riding snow-mobiles (A/N: I think that's what they were.). Kitty was cold, so she set her pants to 'toasty-warm'. The kids did the same.

"Are you sure you don't wanna wear yours?" Kitty asked Dudley.

"Positive. I never get cold." Dudley said, but then he was frozen in a block of ice.

"Daddy!" Summer screamed.

"Oh, yes, you do! You always snuggle with Mom to keep warm during the winter." said Annabeth.

Since Dudley was frozen, he wasn't controlling his snow-mobile, and he fell against Kitty and knocked her into a pile of snow. Then an avalanche happened!

"Mom! Dad!" the children cried. Luckily, Kitty's pants melted the snow, and she said to Dudley, "This is ridiculous. Put on the pants! How bad can they be?"

"They're not that bad." George said.

When Dudley had the pants on, he said, "They're horrible! I can't do anything in these pants!" He said he couldn't whistle, or juggle, and he couldn't finish his novel.

"You're writing a novel?" Kitty asked.

"No, I was chewing on one." Dudley said. He held up a novel called Cat Fuzz: A Novel. There was a picture of what looked like a hairball on the cover of the book.

"That's _my _novel!" Kitty said, taking the book.

Dudley then said that the worst part was the fact that he couldn't see his tail, so he didn't know if he was happy or sad.

"So wear some pants that show your tail." Molly said. (A/N: We can see Kitty's tail, and she wears pants.)

"I wear pants like that." George said.

"So do lots of other people." Summer pointed out.

That's when Kitty was picking up a cod-shaped heat-signature.

"Who could it be?" Dudley asked. Kitty said it was the Caped Cod. Dudley tried to run, but he didn't get anywhere. The pants were driving him mad, and he had to get them off. He managed to get them off, and then he saw his tail, and he said he was happy because it was wagging. Then he was frozen again.

Meanwhile, the Caped Cod was trying to melt the iceberg, but so far, he melted a little bit of it. He wanted to find a way to accelerate the melting process. Then the pants fell near him.

"What's this? Hot pants?" the fish said. He was going to use them to melt the iceberg. So he took the temperature controls, set it to 'inferno', and then the pants got hot and sank into the snow.

Getting back to Dudley, he wasn't frozen, but he was cold.

"Dudley, we have to find your pants. You're shivering!" Kitty said. Dudley said that he wasn't shivering. He claimed that it was a new dance, and all the kids with frostbite were doing it.

"Nice try. You can't fool us." said Max.

Then Kitty's wrist-com went off. The Chief needed Kitty's opinion on something. Did the Chief or Keswick look better in a tuxedo? (A/N: In my opinion, they both looked quite dapper.) Lisa and Tyler were there, too. Lisa was wearing a fancy pink dress and she still wore her bow, and Tyler was wearing a tuxedo, just like his future father.

Kitty wondered if that's why the Chief had called. The Chief had called for that reason, but he wasn't about to admit that to Kitty. So he told Keswick to make something up.

"We're getting a weird reading on Agent Puppy's atomic pants." They were turned up hot enough to melt the iceberg.

"Good one, Keswick. I think she bought it." the Chief said. But Keswick was serious. At their current temperature, they'd melt the iceberg and flood Petropolis in less than 2 hours!

"Uh-oh!" the twins said.

"I told you pants were evil!" Dudley said. The kids facepalmed at this.

"I think the Caped Cod is using your pants to melt the ice!" Kitty said. They had to stop him.

The Chief decided that he looked best in a tux. Lisa said, "It's a draw! You both look good!"

Now the Caped Cod was happy about being able to melt the iceberg. While he waited for the iceberg to melt, he was going to go through the mail that piled up while he was in prison. The first letter he pulled out was an invitation to the wedding!

"Maybe I should cancel my evil plan." the Caped Cod said as he opened the invitation. But then he saw that they were serving fish at the reception. He was going to continue melting the iceberg.

Dudley and Kitty came up, trying to blast the Caped Cod. Atin was trying to hit the fish with a Chaos Blast. The Caped Cod told the Seal of Approval to attack, but the seal tried eating the fish.

"Spit me out!" the Caped Cod yelled.

The seal must've spit him out, because the fish jumped onto him, saying, "Hi-ho, Crazy Seal!" Dudley said that two could play at that game. He kicked Kitty, and while she slid through the snow, Dudley jumped onto her.

"Ooh, you're warm!" Dudley said as he rode his partner. They tried to blast the freaky fish, but they couldn't. This wasn't working, as the inside of the iceberg had already melted. Now they had to do something before the whole thing collapsed.

"I have a plan! Caped Cod! We surrender!" Dudley said. Kitty didn't like that plan. Dudley said that if the fish stopped melting the iceberg, he could have the kingdom.

"Throw in your beautiful princess and it's a deal!" the Caped Cod said as he went over to Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters.

"What are we gonna do, Kitty? We'll never find anyone beautiful on such short notice!" Dudley said.

"He means me, Dudley!" Kitty said.

"Yeah, Dad. And in the future, you always tell Mom that she's beautiful, inside and out." George said.

Kitty went over to the Caped Cod and said, "If you think I'm going anywhere with you..."

"DEAL!" said Dudley.

"Nice knowin' ya..." the triplets said to Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin.

The Caped Cod told Dudley to surrender, but Dudley suggested they seal the deal with a kiss from the princess.

"There is no way I'm gonna-" Kitty started, but Dudley covered her mouth and said, "KISS THE FISH!" He told the Caped Cod to pucker up, but he'd have to take off his helmet.

The Caped Cod was thrilled, and after he took off his helmet, he jumped into Kitty's arms. But then he couldn't breathe!

Dudley snuck up on the seal, picked it up, and threw it at the Caped Cod. Then the temperature controls for the pants fell into Dudley's hands. The seal ate the fish and hopped into the water.

"We're still here!" George, Molly, and Summer cheered. But the ice sculpture was still melting! Kitty told Dudley to turn off the pants. But then they fell, and Dudley fell on the remote, breaking it!

"Keswick, is there any way to turn off the pants without the remote?" Kitty asked as she contacted him on her wrist-com. There was a 'temperature-reverse' switch on the zipper, but the pants were 500 ft. below the surface of the iceberg!

The Chief said that one of them would have to dive down there and flip that switch. He didn't spend $50 on a wedding present for nothing!

Dudley volunteered to do it. But he'd have to be fast, for once he flipped the switch, the water would start to freeze pretty quickly, and there wouldn't be much time to get back to the surface.

"I hope he's fast enough." Blossom said, seeing how worried her friends were.

"I hope you make it. You owe me $18.50 for the wedding present." the Chief said to Dudley.

Dudley dove into the water, and Kitty and the children were trying to avoid falling in. Dudley found the pants, and he flipped the switch. Then the water was re-freezing, and Dudley swam to the surface as fast as he could.

"Come on, Dudley. You can do it." Kitty said. Dudley popped out of the pants-shaped hole in a spout of water, and that water froze around the lower half of his body.

"I did it, Kitty! But I can't tell if I'm happy about it." Dudley said, as he couldn't wag his tail.

Later, the wedding happened. Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the youngsters were there. Now Dudley was wearing a tuxedo, Kitty was wearing a pretty violet dress (and her hair was done up nicely), and the kids were dressed up, too. (A/N: You decide how nice they looked.)

"Nice work, agents! You saved the Riceberg's Icebird Iceberg." the Chief said.

"Well, sort of." Keswick said. It didn't look very nice, and the head fell off.

"Thanks, Chief. Anyway, I'm starving. When's dinner?" Dudley asked.

The food set before him was the Caped Cod. Dudley ordered the beef medley, and the seal ordered fish. The seal ate the Caped Cod again, but the Caped Cod said, "I will one day have your kingdom!"

"He lives with his mom." the Chief said.

"I'm saving for a go-cart!" Dudley said.

The End

Whoo! That was pretty good! The story is on hold until another quickie is requested, or until the next episodes come out. Stay tuned, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	31. Trick & Rescue

(A/N: Here's a new quickie, requested by **poxtigress. Awesome**. I hope it's good!)

It was a slow day at T.U.F.F. Dudley, Kitty, and the children were bored out of their minds, but then alarms started going off everywhere. They were informed that Birdbrain and Snaptrap were throwing egg-splosives and shooting at the Petropolis Cheese Factory, and Jack Rabbit was robbing a bank!

"Me and the kids will handle Snaptrap and Birdbrain. Dudley, Jack is all yours!" Kitty said.

"Got it!" said Dudley as they split up.

(**With Kitty**...)

Kitty and the children found Snaptrap and Birdbrain, and Kitty used her stealth to apprehend Birdbrain while the kids ganged up on Snaptrap. Kitty and the children were successful, and they could send the villains to jail.

(**In the T.U.F.F. Van**...)

Snaptrap's phone rang, and the person on the other end asked, "Did she fall for the bait?"

"You bet, Jack. Agent Katswell and the kids got us, but Agent Puppy is after you." Snaptrap replied.

"Soon, that lousy mutt will pay for sending me to the slammer." Jack said.

(**With Dudley**...)

Dudley followed Jack to a warehouse, and it was dark and empty inside.

"Hello, Dippy." said Jack as he emerged from the shadows.

"I'm here to take you back to prison!" Dudley said.

"Is that so? How are you going to do that without back-up?" Jack asked.

"I beat you last time, remember?" Dudley reminded Jack.

"But now I have help." Jack said as Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe showed up.

"Oh, crud." Dudley muttered. Dudley was fighting the villains, but this was 3-against-1, and Dudley didn't win.

Jack put Dudley into a truck and drove to the Petropolis Bridge. Unbeknownst to him, Dudley was conscious enough to press the emergency button on his wrist-com. Then Dudley blacked out.

(**With Kitty**...)

Kitty's wrist-com went off, and Kitty knew that Dudley was in trouble. She tracked his location to the Petropolis Bridge.

They got there, and they saw that Dudley was unconscious, and he was all tied up. Jack was carrying Dudley's limp body towards the edge of the bridge.

"NOOOOO!" Kitty screamed, but Jack threw Dudley over the edge. The children started crying, and Kitty lunged at Jack, screaming, "YOU MONSTER!" She took Jack down (with a little help from Atin), and then the cops hauled Jack to prison.

Kitty looked over the edge of the bridge, but all she could see was the raging river. She collapsed to the ground, sobbing brokenheartedly.

Just then, Molly said, "Wait. If Daddy's dead, why are we still here?" Kitty realized that if the children were still here, then Dudley was still alive. She and the children went to search for him along the shoreline.

A minute or so later, they found him. He was lying on the shore, with his lower body still in the water. Kitty realized that he wasn't breathing! She quickly started performing CPR on him, and it worked! He came around, coughing the water out of his lungs.

"Kitty?" Dudley weakly asked when he finished coughing.

"It's okay, Dudley. I'm here. I got you." Kitty whispered as happy tears streamed down her cheeks.

Aww, so sweet! Coming up is another quickie, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	32. The Date

(A/N: Here's another quickie from **poxtigress. Awesome**. It follows the events of the quickie before.)

Dudley was in the hospital. He was all bandaged up from the beating he took, and he was also wearing an oxygen mask. Kitty walked into the room and sat down at his bedside.

"Hey." Kitty said.

"Hey." Dudley replied.

"How're ya holding up?" Kitty asked.

"Pretty good. I'm sore, but I'll be okay enough to go home in a few minutes." Dudley said.

"That's good." Kitty said.

"Hey, uh... Kitty? I was wondering if you... I dunno... wanted to go somewhere tonight... Maybe..." Dudley said, sounding incredibly nervous.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Kitty asked, smiling teasingly.

"Well, I did almost die today... and I never get to spend much time with you, so yeah. You wanna go?" Dudley asked.

"I'd love to." Kitty replied.

"How about we go to that Italian place?" Dudley suggested (A/N: He wants his dream to come true.).

"Isn't that a little romantic?" Kitty asked.

"Oh right. How about a movie?" Dudley asked.

"Sounds good." said Kitty.

The doctor came in then, telling Dudley he could go home. He and Kitty found the kids and got in the car, and Dudley told Kitty, "I'll pick you up at 8:00."

"See ya then." Kitty said as she dropped him and the kids off at his mom's house.

Once Dudley was inside, he quickly ran to his room, saying, "Yes! I finally asked Kitty out! Wait, she thinks this is a friend thing. What if she freaks out and gets mad at me? Nah, she wouldn't get mad. Or would she? She's gonna hate me! I have to cancel. No, I gotta try. I just gotta." Dudley said. He started getting ready.

(**Meanwhile**, **at Kitty**'**s apartment**...)

Kitty just got back to her apartment, and she could hardly wait until that night.

"I can't believe it! Dudley asked me out! Maybe he wants to hang out, even though he suggested that Italian place. I have to get ready!" Kitty said as she ran to the shower.

(**At 8:00**...)

Dudley drove to the apartment building where Kitty lived, and he went up to her apartment and knocked on the door. Kitty opened the door. She was wearing a little back dress, and very light make-up.

"Hi." Dudley said. It was all he could say.

"Hi. Ready to go?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty responded. They both went out to the car, and they drove to the movie theater.

When they got to the theater, they both picked out a movie (you decide which one), and bought popcorn and soda to enjoy. It didn't take long for the movie to start, but Dudley and Kitty weren't paying much attention to it.

Then Dudley reached into the container of popcorn, but Kitty reached in at the same time, and their hands touched. They gasped, looked at each other, and blushed.

"Sorry." Dudley said, pulling his hand out of the container.

"It's okay." Kitty told him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it in reassurance. Dudley smiled and held her hand. They sat like that through the entire movie.

(**At 10:00**...)

The movie was over, and Dudley and Kitty stopped by Dudley's house to pick up the children. The kids were asleep, but Dudley awoke them and led them out to the car.

When they got to the apartment building where Kitty lived, Dudley went up to the apartment with them, and the kids went to their room to get ready for bed, only to fall asleep upon entering the room, still dressed.

"Good night, Kitty." Dudley said.

"Good night, Dudley." Kitty said. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then she closed the door. Dudley drove home with a big, goofy smile on his face, thinking, "_Best movie ever_."

Aww, so cute! How was this? Another quickie is coming up, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	33. The Movie

(A/N: Here's a quickie requested by **edger230**. I hope it's good.)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. At Kitty's apartment, everyone was ready for bed, and Kitty decided that it was time for a movie. Tonight, they were going to watch "The Princess & The Frog".

"Sounds interesting." Summer said upon hearing the name of the movie.

"It should be." said Annabeth.

"Put it on!" the kids said.

"Calm down!" Kitty told them as she turned it on.

The movie started off pretty good, and they were really interested in it. But the kids did get kind of scared when the Shadowman turned Prince Naveen into a frog! Molly and Annabeth were visibly frightened, but George and Max calmed them down. So the girls were calm.

Later, when they saw Tiana wearing a pretty, blue princess-like dress, Molly said, "Wow! Mom, don't you wish you had a dress like that? I'll bet if you did, Daddy would fall in love with you right away!"

"Molly..." Kitty said, but she was blushing at the thought of Dudley falling for her.

"Well, you know what we said. He really loves you in the future, Mom." George said.

"That's true. If what you guys have in the future isn't love, what is it?" Max wondered aloud.

Just then, they saw Tiana wishing on a star, and when she saw a frog (Prince Naveen) next to her, she thought the frog probably wanted her to kiss him. Then she screamed when she realized that the frog replied, and the kids couldn't help laughing at that.

"Oh man, she totally freaked out!" Blossom said.

"You have to admit, that was funny!" Atin laughed.

Then when Tiana kissed Naveen, they were surprised that he was still a frog. The kiss didn't make him human again, and it made Tiana a frog!

"I thought it was supposed to work." said Summer. But then they found out that it didn't work because Tiana wasn't a princess.

For a while, the kids were quiet, but they were enjoying the movie, and they loved when Ray the firefly was singing about his true love, Evangeline (a bright star that he thought was a firefly), George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth were thinking about the love Dudley and Kitty had for each other in the future.

"This song is making me think about Mom and Dad." said George.

"Yeah, and watching Tiana and Naveen dance reminds me of how Mom and Dad dance on their anniversary." Summer said. (A/N: Yeah, Tiana and Naveen were dancing at one point during the song.)

"Kids, he said I can't dance, and so did Snaptrap." Kitty reminded them.

"Nope. Dad says he helped you dance good so you were able to dance perfectly at your wedding." Max said.

"It's true. He told us so in the future." said Annabeth.

Kitty just shook her head, but she was smiling.

Then when the song "Dig A Little Deeper" came on, the kids liked that song, and when it got to the part where Tiana sang "Blue skies and sunshine...", Annabeth sang along, and her voice sounded pretty. George was impressed.

"You didn't tell me you can sing really good." George told Annabeth.

"Must've slipped my mind." Annabeth said.

"But you're good." Molly said.

"Yeah. You could be a great singer if you keep at it." Blossom said.

"She has a point." said Atin.

"You sound great, sweetie." Kitty told Annabeth.

The movie continued, and the kids were in shock when the Shadowman stepped on Ray. But although they were happy when the Shadowman was taken to the Underworld, the scene did give the kids a jolt!

"That was freaky." said Molly, but Max calmed her down, and he knew she was calm when she started to purr.

"Calm down, Annabeth." George consoled Annabeth. It didn't take long for her to relax.

Kitty calmed Summer, Blossom, and Atin, and they were all okay. But then they found out that Ray didn't die when the Shadowman stepped on him, but they were upset when he finally died.

"Poor Ray..." Summer whimpered. But then at Ray's funeral, they saw a star appear next to the star known as Evangeline.

"Looks like Ray is with Evangeline." said Atin.

"How romantic..." the girls sighed.

What really got them was Tiana and Naveen's wedding. They were still frogs, but when they kissed, they were human again! When Naveen married Tiana, that made Tiana a princess, and the kiss broke the spell.

"YAY!" the kids cheered. And they enjoyed the last minute or so of the movie.

"That was a great movie!" the kids said.

"Sure was." said Kitty as she put the movie away.

Then it was time for the kids to go to bed, so Kitty gave the kids their good-night kisses before sending them to bed. The kids almost immediately fell asleep, dreaming of true love and magic.

Awww, this was sweet! Stay tuned for another quickie, and please review! No flaming!


	34. Spying

(A/N: Okay, here's a quickie requested by **poxtigress. Awesome**. I hope it's enjoyable!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Dudley and Kitty were at their desks, doing some work, and the kids were in the break room, spending time with Lisa and Tyler. Everything seemed okay.

Just then, Dudley spotted Eric over at Kitty's desk. Eric was asking Kitty on a date, and without a moment's hesitation, she accepted. Dudley was crushed! He could feel his heart breaking into millions of tiny pieces.

"_Why would she accept_? _Doesn't she care about me, or my feelings_?" Dudley wondered. He didn't wanna tell the kids, for they would think they got their hopes up for nothing.

Later, when it was time to go, Dudley took the kids home with him, and he told his mom how Kitty accepted a date with Eric, and how he was going to spy on them.

"If you're going to spy on them, just make sure they don't catch you." Peg told him.

"I can do that." Dudley said.

That night, Dudley knew where Kitty and Eric were going, and what time, so by that time, he was ready to go. Peg and the kids watched "Peter Pan" (A/N: I just recently watched that movie! LOL!) while Dudley went to go spy on his partner and the good-for-nothing water delivery guy.

_At the restaurant_...

Dudley was hiding somewhere, and he overheard Kitty and Eric's conversation. Judging by the sound of Kitty's voice, it sounded like she regretted accepting. Then he heard Kitty tell Eric that she was seeing someone else.

"Let me guess. It's that mutt, Dopey, isn't it?" Eric asked.

From where he was hiding, Dudley softly let out a menacing growl.

To Dudley's surprise, Kitty was mad, too, 'cause she slapped Eric across the face.

"_Wow_! _What a woman_!" Dudley thought admiringly.

"First off, his name is _Dudley_, and second, don't _ever_ call him a mutt!" Kitty said to Eric. Then she left, barely noticing her deliriously happy partner, who was well-hidden.

As Dudley left the restaurant, he was singing "She Loves You" to himself, happy that Kitty really did care about him.

Awww, Kitty cares! Wasn't that just _adorable_? This story is on hold until the next episodes or another request, but stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	35. Pup Daddy

(A/N: Hey, everyone! It's time for the episode "Pup Daddy"! Please enjoy this episode!)

It was morning in the city of Petropolis. Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief and the kids all showed up at T.U.F.F.

"Agent Puppy, did you remember to feed Snaptrap last night?" the Chief asked Dudley as they walked by a cell that Snaptrap was in. The cell contained a water container like you'd find in a cage for hamsters, guinea pigs, or other rodents, and a wheel. (A/N: Just so ya know, Snappy is at D.O.O.M.)

"No, he didn't! I got so hungry, I had to gnaw my own foot off!" Snaptrap complained, holding up his leg and showing that his foot was gone!

"How do we explain this to Snappy?" the kids asked each other while the grown-ups screamed.

"Psych!" Snaptrap said, as his foot came out from his pants. (The kids rolled their eyes at that.) Snaptrap really broke out and got sweet-&-sour shrimp. He only went back to T.U.F.F. 'cause it was Dance Party Friday at T.U.F.F. Snaptrap had been working on his pop n' lock, and he danced a little to prove it.

Then the floor became a dance floor, and a disco ball came down as Dudley and the kids started dancing a little. (A/N: Summer's dancing had improved a bit.) Dudley said that Dance Party Friday was his idea. He also liked Sleep All Day Monday, Don't Come To Work Tuesday, and Come To Work In Your Pajamas, Pick Up Your Paycheck, And Go Home Wednesday. (A/N: That Wednesday was a mouthful!) Dudley also thought of something for Thursday, but the Chief wouldn't go for that.

"You're a fantastic agent, but you need to learn to be a little more responsible." But by little, he meant a lot, and by fantastic, he meant barely adequate. Dudley frowned at that.

"You've gotta stop acting like a kid. Agent Kid is more responsible than you, and he eats cans." Kitty said to Dudley. (A/N: Agent Kid is a goat, and young goats are called 'kids'.)

"Dad's responsible in the future, Mom. He learned how to be when he was going to marry you." Molly said.

Then Keswick came up with a device that reversed the aging process. It was called the "Young Gun", and it looked like a gun with a baby bottle on it.

"It's still in the testing phase, so it's dangerous and unpredictable. Kind of like me on the dance floor." Keswick said, and he started dancing.

"He's predictable when he dances with Mom." Lisa pointed out.

"Maybe Mom helped him with that." Tyler guessed.

Then Dudley snatched the gun, as he planned to use it to make an old piece of pizza young again. He threw the piece of pizza into the air, but when he fired the gun, he missed the pizza, and he hit the disco ball. Keswick, Kitty, Snaptrap, and the Chief were affected by the gun! (The kids weren't affected.)

Now the Chief looked like a teenager from the 50's. This was proven when he said, "Neat-o! This is Coolsville, Daddy-o!"

"I turned the Chief into a foreigner!" Dudley exclaimed.

"No, you b-b-b-bozo! The Young Gun was set to 'teenager'!" Keswick pointed out.

"Gimme a B! Gimme an O! Gimme a Z! Gimme an O! What's it spell? BOZO!" Kitty (now a teenage cheerleader) cheered.

"Whoa. Mom was geeky as a teenager." George said.

"Be nice!" Molly told him.

"Yeah. She's still our mom, and I don't want you hurting her feelings!" Summer said.

Even Snaptrap was a teenager, and he looked like a bad boy! By now, the kids all had their hands clamped over their mouths in shock.

"You sent me back to my awkward teenage phase!" Keswick exclaimed.

"You look exactly the same." Dudley pointed out. Then Keswick turned around, and he had a tail (but the tail looked like a gator's tail or something like that)!

"Daddy became Lady Fettuccini Alfredo!" the twins cried. (A/N: The twins were referring to an episode of "The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3", called "The Beauty Of Kootie". If you wish to see the episode, try looking for it on YouTube.)

"Who?" asked Blossom and Atin.

"It's from an old "Mario" cartoon." the triplets explained.

"Okay." Blossom and Atin said, understanding.

Meanwhile, Keswick explained that Keswicks go through a series of metamorphoses as they age.

"Daddy, what's that mean?" Lisa asked.

"It means that we change as we get older." Keswick explained.

"But how come we look like you normally do?" Tyler asked.

"I... don't know." Keswick sighed. (A/N: I'll write a quickie explaining why after this episode, okay?) Then Keswick said that in a few years, his tail would break off and form another Keswick, who Keswick would have to fight to the death, for there could be only one. The kids rolled their eyes at that.

"See ya later, alligators. I'm gonna go pick up my chick, and _cruise_ over to the drive-in! Eeeeeyyyyy!" the Chief said as he was going towards the exit.

"You're on your own, Fonzie! I'm gonna break-dance on a cardboard box!" Snaptrap said, and he was break-dancing on a cardboard box. (A/N: Snaptrap called the Chief Fonzie because on this show called "Happy Days", there was a character called Fonzie, and he would sometimes say 'eeeyyy', like the Chief did!)

Dudley was happy that everyone was more immature than he was.

"Dad, we have a tendency to act more mature than you at times." Max said.

"That's true." said Annabeth.

Keswick said that he was still mature; he just had a tail now, and he also squirted ink when he was nervous. Then the phone rang, and Keswick was startled by the sound, as he squirted ink, and the ink hit the Chief, who didn't take too kindly to that!

"That tears it! Get ready to rumble, nerd!" the Chief said to Keswick. But the threat made Keswick more nervous, and the Chief got squirted with ink again. The Chief produced brass knuckles. Keswick was now running from the Chief, and Kitty was doing another cheer.

"I can't look!" said Lisa, running into another room.

"Wait for me!" Tyler yelled, following his sister.

Dudley told them to stop, and he was going to use the gun to turn them back to normal. But the gun was gone!

Snaptrap appeared on the screens, and he had the Young Gun! Dudley was not amused, but he was going to get the gun back. He saw Chief beating up Keswick, so he made the teens go with him. Even the kids went on this adventure. They all got in the T.U.F.F... MINI-VAN!

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap was going to use the gun on Ollie, Francisco, and Larry. (A/N: The D.O.O.M. kids clamped their hands over their mouths when they saw Snaptrap.)

"Time to terrorize the town, teen-style!" Snaptrap said, firing the gun. He missed his men, and ended up hitting Old Lady Metzger. But the blast made her young, so Snaptrap called her "Young Lady Metzger". Then Snaptrap tried again, and this time, he got his men. Now they were teenagers, and they looked like bad boys. (A/N: Once again, the D.O.O.M. kids clamped their hands over their mouths.) Snaptrap and his men hopped on skateboards and took off, with their future children hanging onto them.

"This is really awkward." Snappy told the other kids.

"I know. Our dads are teenagers!" Melody said.

"With them being teenagers, they're kinda like our older brothers." Stella pointed out.

"Still awkward." Murray said.

Back in the T.U.F.F. mini-van, Dudley was angrily driving, and Kitty was sitting behind Dudley. She pulled his ears over his eyes and said, "Guess who?" Dudley couldn't see where he was going! He told her, "Don't make me turn this car around!" But he couldn't do that, 'cause he had to get the gun from Snaptrap.

"Let's peel out and see what this baby's got under the hood!" the Chief said. He stepped on Dudley's foot, which was on the pedal, and the car sped up! Keswick got nervous, and ink was all over the windshield, and Dudley couldn't see where he was going again!

Now a cop pulled Dudley over, and while the cop was writing out a ticket, Dudley said, "I don't have time for this. As a senior-ranking T.U.F.F. agent, I'm gonna have to ask you to stand down!"

The cop pulled out a taser and held it towards Dudley's nose. Poor Dudley was tased! (A/N: They need to outlaw tasers in that town!)

"You're driving around with a car full of 6-year-olds!" the cop told Dudley.

"6-year-olds?" Dudley wondered.

"We're not 6. We're 4." George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin whispered to each other. (A/N: Yes, they are 4-year-olds in this story.)

"We're 3." Lisa and Tyler whispered.

But when Dudley looked in the back, the kids were there, but Kitty, the Chief, and Keswick were 6. And before I forget, Keswick was now a platypus! Lisa and Tyler looked at their dad, and their jaws hit the ground at the sight of him! (A/N: Kitty's 6-year-old attire is similar to Lisa's attire, only Lisa doesn't have braces, and she's of Keswick's species without the metamorphoses.)

Keswick explained that in the early years, Keswicks go through a platypus stage. He didn't squirt ink, but he did shoot barbed quills when he hiccuped. Then he did, and it made Kitty and the Chief cry.

"STOP CRYING, YOU LITTLE MONSTERS!" Dudley yelled at the crying kids.

"Daddy, that's not what you tell us when we cry in the future!" said Summer.

"Yeah, and you and Mom do a good job of calming us down." said Annabeth.

Keswick then said that Kitty and the Chief should've been crying, because they had a serious problem! They were still aging backwards, and they'd get younger and younger until, eventually, they'd cease to exist!

"WHAT?" screamed George, Molly, Summer, Lisa, and Tyler.

"Oh no! If they cease to exist, then I'm gonna lose my adoptive family! I can't lose Molly! She's the prettiest sister I've ever had!" Max exclaimed, and Molly blushed when Max said she was pretty.

"We can't let that happen! The day I got adopted was the happiest day of my life since I-can't-remember-when, and I'm not going to lose my new family!" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but if Snaptrap's aging backwards, he won't exist either. And it was Snaptrap who killed your parents, right?" George asked.

"Yes..." Annabeth whimpered, tears coming to her eyes as she remembered.

"Snaptrap did that? Oh, I'm sorry." said Molly, giving Annabeth a comforting hug.

"It wasn't your fault." Annabeth sobbed.

"Well, if he disappears, your birth parents are safe." said Atin.

"But then I never would've met you guys." Annabeth wept.

"It's okay. We'll fix this." Summer assured her.

"And I'm sorry I brought up what happened." George said.

"I know." said Annabeth. She hugged George, and George hugged her back.

During this, Dudley asked Keswick, "Are you kidding?" But Keswicks only kid during their frog stage. (A/N: Boy, Lisa and Tyler are _really_ weirded out by their dad!)

Then Kitty and the Chief were crying again!

"GET A GRIP! Uncle Dudley needs to think!" Dudley shouted at the kids. He had to get that Young Gun back, but where would Teen Snaptrap go?

"Snaptrap, man, I'm freakin'. Are you sure this is, like, gonna work?" Francisco nervously asked Snaptrap.

Snaptrap told him to put all his toppings on the bottom, and then cover the toppings with yogurt. Then they wouldn't have to pay for their toppings. Snaptrap and his men went to pay for the yogurts (even the kids had yogurt). After paying, they went outside, and Dudley told Snaptrap to hand over the Young Gun.

"How did you know where I was?" Snaptrap asked Dudley.

"I didn't. The little monsters wanted yogurt." Dudley said, referring to Young Kitty, Keswick, and Chief.

"Daddy, don't call Mom that!" George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth yelled.

"And don't call our daddy that!" Lisa and Tyler yelled.

"Take it from me. Hide your toppings on the bottom. Come on, homies! Let's roll!" Snaptrap said, but when he and his men started skateboarding away, guess what happened? That's right! Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry turned into kids, not much older than their own offspring.

"Wha-? Now our dads are kids, like us!" Snappy said.

"Oh boy..." said Melody, playing the Song of Time on her ocarina.

"I'm kinda worried about this. If they get any younger, they might disappear!" Stella said.

"And if they disappear, we'll disappear, too!" Murray exclaimed.

"WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" the D.O.O.M. kids cried.

Back with Dudley and the other agents, Kitty whined, "I wanted yogurt! You promised!" Dudley said he wanted yogurt, too, but he couldn't get any, 'cause he was too busy saving her. Then Dudley cried as he said, "Being responsible is so hard!"

"Not in the future!" the triplets sang together.

"Uncle Dudley is scaring me!" the Chief cried.

"Get a grip, Chief!" Dudley said to the young flea.

"I'm not the Chief! I'm Super-Flea!" the Chief said. Then the Chief was crying again, as he wanted Vanilla Swirl. Now Kitty and the Chief were crying again.

"How do we cheer them up?" Blossom asked.

"We should try and remember what Mom and Dad do to cheer us up." said Max. So George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth huddled together, trying to figure out what to do.

"STOP CRYING!" Dudley told them that as soon as he figured out how to stop the bad guys, they'd get yogurt. Then he told them to pipe down and color, handing them some paper and crayons. But Keswick wouldn't be able to, since he didn't have opposable thumbs.

"We could teach you some of the educational songs we learned from "Animaniacs"." Lisa suggested.

"Sounds good. Let's hear some!" Keswick said. So the kids were going to teach him some of the songs.

Meanwhile, Kitty said, "Are we there yet? I need to go to the bathroom. I have gum on my fur. Where do babies come from?"

The Chief was picking his nose, and he showed Keswick a big booger. (A/N: LOL!)

"Gross, Chief!" Keswick exclaimed.

"Super-Flea!" the Chief said.

Then Keswick felt a hiccup coming on, and the quill went through the windshield! And then they ran over something that took out the tires. When the van stopped, Dudley opened the door to the backseat and said, "Whoever catches the rat first gets a new tricycle!" But to his shock, Kitty and the Chief were babies. (A/N: Awww!)

"Now Mom is like our baby sister or something!" George moaned.

"Aww, Mommy's cute!" said Molly, kissing Baby Kitty's nose.

"BABIES!" Dudley cried.

"It's happening! We're getting younger! Which means we're r-r-running out of time!" Keswick exclaimed. He changed again, too, and Dudley was freaked out by this! He said that Keswick kept getting more hideous (A/N: I'm not sure what he was.).

"It's true. I have a face only a Mother Keswick could l-l-love." Keswick said.

"But we love you, Daddy. You're our dad. Even Mom would love you, 'cause she loves you for who you are, not what you look like." said Tyler.

"That's nice." Keswick said. But then he knew that Snaptrap was headed into a nearby construction site. He didn't see it, but his heat-sensing feelers detected it.

As Snaptrap and his men skateboarded along, Snaptrap realized that he doesn't know how to skateboard. Then he fell off, and his men crashed into him. The D.O.O.M. kids were unhurt, and they watched as their future dads went flying through the air.

"Guys, stop being babies!" Snaptrap said. Then Snaptrap and his men turned into babies! (A/N: I said 'awwwww' at this part, too, but don't flame me for that!)

"OH NO! Now what are we going to do?" Snappy cried.

"If they get any younger, we're doomed!" Melody exclaimed.

"This is bad!" Stella cried.

"We can just kiss ourselves good-bye!" Murray said.

Baby Keswick started crying, and Dudley asked Keswick why he was crying.

"I'm a baby, duh! Also, if Snaptrap drops that gun and it b-b-breaks, we're all doomed!" Keswick explained.

"Oh no!" the kids facepalmed.

Now Baby Snaptrap was toddling across a metal beam, and he was going towards the edge! Dudley screamed, and he ran over there, holding Babies Kitty, Keswick, and Chief. Then he threw the babies into a box of safety helmets. The babies popped up wearing hard hats, and George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Lisa, Tyler, and the D.O.O.M. kids were all panicking.

Dudley got into a truck, and he lifted some big thing to where Baby Snaptrap was, and Baby Snaptrap walked into it. But as Baby Snaptrap continued walking, the thing fell out of place, and Dudley had to catch the baby rat! He got out of the truck and caught Snaptrap!

"Yay! You saved my daddy! Wait, should I call him that, even though he's a baby?" Snappy asked. The rest of the kids shrugged their shoulders.

"Luckily, his full diaper cushioned his fall." Dudley said. Then he realized what he said, and so he said, "I mean, gross!"

Keswick told Dudley to hurry, 'cause they only had 3 seconds left, and it took him 2 seconds to say that! The children gasped in shock! If the babies didn't get turned into grown-ups again, they'd all be gone!

Dudley was stuck, mainly because Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were in one place, Snaptrap was in his arm, and Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were in another place, and he couldn't shoot everyone at the same time.

That was when Dudley found out that the construction workers celebrated Dance Party Friday! He fired at the disco ball, and then all the babies were grown-ups!

"YAY!" the kids cheered, running to their future parents to hug them.

"This is so bogus! On the upside, the Young Gun hasn't hit Mrs. Metzger yet." Snaptrap said as Young Lady Metzger walked by.

"Dad, I'm just happy that you're a grown-up again! You came close to disappearing _and_ losing me!" Snappy said, feeling relieved as he hugged his future dad.

"Thank goodness everything's right again." said the kids.

That night, Dance Party Friday was in full swing at T.U.F.F. Dudley was dancing, and so were the kids.

"You've done it again, Agent Puppy! You fixed a horrible mess, which you created in the first place. Anyone else glad it's Friday?" the Chief said.

"We're glad! Glad that we didn't disappear!" said all the future children.

"I hope you learned your lesson about being irresponsible." Kitty said. Dudley didn't, but he learned about hiding your toppings under your yogurt.

"I taught him that!" Snaptrap said from the cell he'd been in earlier. Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were there, too, now. The kids were outside the cell, and relieved that their dads were still around.

Then Keswick showed up in what looked like a disco outfit, and he said, "Make some room, people! I'm about to b-b-b-boogie!" Then Keswick was dancing crazily. Kitty remembered how Keswick is unpredictable on the dance floor, and she told Dudley to put on some oldies to slow Keswick down.

"I'll just set the Young Gun to 'Oldies'!" said Dudley. He fired the gun at the jukebox, but Keswick crashed into Dudley, and he hit the disco ball again!

"Who threw up on the dance floor?" Dudley yelled. It was Keswick! Old Keswicks go through a jellyfish phase.

"Mom's parents aren't going through it!" said Lisa.

"And we don't even know if Dad's parents went through it yet!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Dudley, what have you done?" Kitty asked. She was old, and she had a walker.

"Get him!" the Chief said, and he was even older now!

The End

What an episode! Coming up next is that quickie about why Lisa and Tyler don't go through metamorphoses, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	36. The Reason Why

(A/N: Okay, here's that quickie. Here's why Lisa and Tyler don't go through metamorphoses.)

Lisa and Tyler were really weirded out by what happened when their dad was growing up, and when he got old. Sure, he was back to normal now, but they had to know why they didn't go through metamorphosis like he did.

"We should go back to the future. Mom and Dad could tell us." Lisa said.

"Yeah. They'd know." said Tyler.

"But how do we get there?" the twins wondered.

"What's up?" Keswick asked his children. The twins were so lost in thought, they were startled when their dad showed up.

"Oh, Daddy, it's you." said Lisa.

"We need to know how to get back to the future." Tyler said.

"Going back so s-s-soon?" Keswick asked.

"Don't worry, Daddy. We'll only be gone for a short time." Lisa said.

"Yeah, we'll be back here before you know it." added Tyler.

"Okay." said Keswick. His children got into the time-machine, and he sent them back to the future.

_In the future..._

Lisa and Tyler found themselves in their own front yard.

"Cool, we're back!" Lisa said.

"Now to ask Mom and Dad!" said Tyler. The kids hurried inside, and Keswick and Claire were happy to see their children.

"Kids, you're back!" Claire exclaimed, hugging the twins close to her.

"How was the p-p-past?" Keswick asked.

"It's something else, but we are going back in a few minutes." Lisa said.

"First, we need to know something." said Tyler.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Well, Daddy invented this gun that made the grown-ups young. Every time they got younger, Daddy changed!" said Lisa.

"Yeah. When the grown-ups turned into kids, Dad was a... what was he again?" Tyler said.

"A platypus?" Keswick asked.

"That's what it was! Thanks, Dad." said Tyler.

"How come we don't go through those changes?" the twins asked in unison.

"You got that from your mother." Keswick said.

"What does that mean?" Lisa asked.

"I may be of your dad's species, but my family never went through the metamorphoses that your dad goes through. You never inherited the metamorphoses gene from your father, I guess." Claire explained.

"Well, that makes sense." Tyler said.

"Thanks!" said Lisa.

After the twins hugged their parents, Keswick asked the kids, "Ready to go back to the p-p-past?"

"Yup!" the twins said, hopping into a time-machine similar to the one that put them back in the future. They went back to the past.

_In the past..._

The children reappeared in Keswick's lab, and Keswick was happy to see his future children again.

"So, what happened?" Keswick asked.

"We never inherited the... what was that gene called?" Lisa began.

"It started with an 'm'..." Tyler remembered.

"Metamorphoses?" Keswick guessed.

"Yes!" Lisa said.

"We never inherited that gene." Tyler said.

"Mom's family never went through it." said Lisa.

"Okay, I see." Keswick said.

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed this. Next up is "Candy Cane-ine", so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	37. Candy Caneine

(A/N: Okay, here's "Candy Cane-ine". I hope you enjoy this one! Let's get busy!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis, and Dudley was on the run. He was running to T.U.F.F.

"Agent Puppy! Thank goodness you're here! We have an urgent situation! The security of the planet hangs in the balance!" the Chief said. But Dudley left a candy bar on his desk, and he really wanted to eat it. So the Chief let Dudley go, and he was going to send the new intern, Bobby, to Eastern Europe and locate some loose nukes.

"But I'm making copies." Bobby said, holding up a flyer for the T.U.F.F. Garage Sale. The Chief said that the news could wait.

Dudley went to his desk to eat the candy bar, but when he got there, the candy bar was NOT THERE! Where was it? Dudley was frantically searching for the missing treat.

Then Kitty popped up, saying, "Oh, I hope you don't mind. I got hungry and ate your candy bar." She even had the evidence on her face, due to the chocolate around her mouth.

"Mom, you could've asked Dad if you could have it." said Summer.

"Acutally, I think she could've done that to get back at him." said Atin.

"Get back at him for what?" Molly asked.

"Remember the first time we were here in the past, and we went to camp? Remember when he got s'mores? He always got one for himself, and one for your mom. Your mom didn't get a single s'more. So she got back at him by eating his candy bar." Atin said. (A/N: It's in Chapter 44 of "Present Meets Future".)

"Mom, did you eat Dad's candy bar to get back at him for no s'mores?" George asked Kitty.

"No." Kitty responded.

Dudley said that it was okay, but he must've thought Kitty was joking around, 'cause he asked, "Seriously, where is it?" Kitty showed the candy bar wrapper.

"How could the world be so cruel? And by world, I mean _you_!" Dudley said, pointing at Kitty.

"We're partners. We should be able to share stuff." Kitty said.

Dudley was still unhappy, 'cause that particular candy bar was the last one from Halloween, and now he was plunged into the candy-less wasteland from now until Easter.

"Dad, you can have candy anytime. Besides, you're forgetting about Christmas candy, and the candy Mom gets you on Valentine's Day. You guys always share." said Molly.

Dudley was still a wreck, but Kitty told Dudley that the T.U.F.F. vending machine was full of candy. But Dudley said that the vending machine was broken. He held up his trick-or-treating bucket to the machine and said, "Trick-or-treat." When nothing happened, Dudley told Kitty, "See?" To the vending machine, he yelled, "Don't leave your porch light on if you're not gonna give out candy!"

"Dad, we've seen Mom work the vending machine before, and you can't get the candy out of it by trick-or-treating!" Annabeth said.

"Yeah! And you know that in the future, thanks to Mom." said Max.

Kitty wondered if there was anything she could do to make Dudley less insane, but Dudley said that there wasn't, unless she could somehow make it magically rain candy.

Suddenly, it was raining candy.

"Cool! It's raining candy!" said Blossom, grabbing a piece of candy.

"Kitty's a witch!" Dudley said.

"No, Mom only dresses like a witch on Halloween." said Summer. (A/N: Who remembers when she was dressed as one in "A T.U.F.F. Halloween"? If you haven't read it, check it out sometime!)

Then Keswick and the twins showed up, and they were standing under an umbrella as Keswick explained that the candy was coming from Willy Wombat. (A/N: An obvious parody of Willy Wonka, and he's dressed similar to Willy Wonka in "Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory".)

Sure enough, they saw Willy Wombat, and his cane (which looked like a candy cane) was shooting out candy.

Dudley was thrilled, and he begged Willy to save him from the candy wasteland.

"Ignore the crazy dog, Mr. Wombat. What brings you to T.U.F.F.?" the Chief asked. Willy invented an atomic-bomb pop, and his competitors were desperate to steal it, so he installed a new security-system in his factory to protect it.

"What do you need T.U.F.F. for?" Kitty asked.

"To test it. I want your best agents to break in and try to steal the bomb-pop." Willy said. If they couldn't do it, then he'd know his candy was safe, but he warned them that the factory was loaded with deadly booby-traps.

"My agents aren't guinea pigs, Mr. Wombat. Except Agent Guinea Pig." the Chief said, looking at Agent Guinea Pig, who was an actual guinea pig running in a wheel. But the Chief couldn't put their lives in danger to test security. But Dudley turned his candy bucket upside-down and put it over the Chief. He was willing to do this.

"This'll be perfect for you, Kitty. You've been stealing candy all day." Dudley told her.

"Dad! It was _one_ candy bar! Just one! Give it a rest!" yelled George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth, clearly frustrated with their dad.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were outside, and Dudley saw the factory, but what he really saw was the bus station. Kitty turned him in another direction, and there was the factory, which was made of candy (much like the candy house from "Hansel & Gretel").

Dudley ran to the factory, but before he could eat it, Kitty said, "Heel, Dudley!" Dudley sat, and Kitty reminded him that the factory was booby-trapped, and he couldn't eat anything in it.

"That's easy for you to say, Miss I-Already-Had-A-Candy-Bar-Today-It-Was-My-Partner's-But-I-Didn't-Care!" Dudley said.

"Daaaaaad..." the kids said in a warning tone.

"You want me to Chaos Blast him?" Atin whispered.

"No. If he needs an attitude adjustment, we'll give him one." said Annabeth.

Kitty quickly did an equipment check. She had infra-red goggles, grappling hooks, and a laser-powered safe-cracker. Dudley had his mom's biggest pillowcase, which was for the candy. Kitty just told Dudley that he couldn't have the candy.

"This going to be like "Candy Land", only there's real candy, but we don't get to eat it." Molly said.

"And the characters aren't there." Max pointed out. (A/N: Who remembers "Candy Land", and the cards with the characters?)

Kitty used the grappling hook to get them to the roof, and then she used the safe-cracker on the glass roof, and she removed the piece of glass, so she, Dudley, and the kids could get in.

They found themselves in an amazing room, which looked like the room where everything was edible. (A/N: If you've seen "Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory" or "Charlie & The Chocolate Factory", then you know what that room looks like, except the river isn't chocolate!)

Dudley was going to eat a lollipop in the room, but Kitty stopped him, checking her map for Willy's office. Then she saw Dudley drinking from the lake of blueberry soda. (A/N: Told ya the river wasn't chocolate!) Dudley said that he wasn't drinking from the river, but the evidence was on his face, and he burped. When he burped, it started raining jelly-beans.

"Ooh, are these Jelly Belly jelly-beans?" the kids asked. But then they remembered that they couldn't eat the candy, so they didn't boher touching the candy.

They ran until they got to a boat, and they started rowing, but then they were sinking. Dudley said that someone may have eaten a hole in the boat, and it was Dudley who did it, for the evidence was on his face! Boy, was Kitty mad! They were floating along, and then they went down a waterfall of soda! But then they were safe for a bit.

They weren't safe for long, because a chocolate volcano was erupting. They'd get buried in hot fudge!

"I like hot fudge, but only on a sundae." said George. Now they were running to avoid getting burned. But Dudley couldn't run anymore, so he asked Kitty to carry him.

"Why are you so heavy?" Kitty asked. It turns out that the canoe went right to Dudley's hips. He was also carrying 50 pounds of jelly-beans in that pillowcase. They came to what looked like an ancient temple entrance, only there was what looked like a giant gumball machine at the top.

Then Kitty saw Dudley enjoying a jaw-breaker, which he got from an ominous-looking jawbreaker pedestal.

"Dad, you set off another trap!" the kids facepalmed. The gumball-machine obviously gave out jaw-breakers, and a big yellow one went after Dudley, Kitty, and the children. It was banana-flavored, but Dudley hated banana. Kitty told him to lick it. The kids did, too. Now the jawbreaker was smaller.

They soon found Willy's office. And when Kitty moved a picture, there was Willy's safe. She used the safe-cracker to open the safe, and there was the atomic-bomb pop! Kitty then put on her infra-red goggles, and she saw the infra-red lasers. She was going to deactivate the laser-grid, but Dudley knocked her over and got it, but he set off the alarm in the process!

Now they were trapped! There were spiked walls closing in on the group, and they couldn't leave the room. Atin performed Chaos Control, getting him and the other kids outside the factory, but the kids were worried about Dudley and Kitty.

Dudley blamed the trap on Kitty and he said, "I'll save us like I always do!" (A/N: If Dudley keeps this up, he won't get Kitty, and he can kiss his future children good-bye!) Dudley was going to eat the spikes, which he thought were made of candy, but they weren't.

"What do we do?" Kitty panicked.

"You're a witch! Use your broom and fly us out of here!" Dudley yelled at her. (A/N: Good thing the kids are outside, 'cause they'd probably ask Peg to give Dudley a good spanking after this, though I wouldn't be too surprised if they asked her anyway!)

"I AM NOT A WITCH!" Kitty screamed at him.

"That's what all witches say!" Dudley yelled back. Then he said he knew what to do. He told her to shake up the bottles of blueberry soda he stole while she wasn't looking. Kitty saw where he was going with that. They'd shake up the bottles enough, pop the caps off, and rocket through the sky-light in the ceiling. Dudley had been thinking about drinking the soda, but he didn't want Kitty to know that.

It worked, and they were out of the factory!

"You're alright!" the kids cheered, giving Dudley and Kitty a big hug. Then Willy came up in his car, which was made of candy, and Kitty showed him the atomic-bomb pop, telling Willy that he'd need a new security system. Willy thanked them, and then he left.

Just then, Willy came up with some cops, telling them to arrest Dudley and Kitty for stealing his atomic-bomb pop! (A/N: WTF?)

"We're the T.U.F.F. agents you hired to steal it!" Kitty exclaimed as she and Dudley pulled out their badges.

"If anyone hired you, it was an imposter." Willy said.

Kitty knew that there was only one villain in Petropolis who could disguise himself as Willy, and it was the Chameleon!

"What? How could we not know that?" the triplets screamed.

"Maybe he finally learned how to disguise his voice." said Max.

"I'm going to make him suffer." said Atin.

"I'll help you." offered Blossom.

Meanwhile, Willy said that they needed to get the atomic-bomb pop back right away! It was a highly-unstable prototype! If it was removed from its case and exposed to air, it could result in a terrible explosion!

Kitty contacted Keswick on her wrist-com, asking if he could get a location on the Chameleon. Keswick thought Kitty said "Comedian", so he told her that he was opening at the Chuckle Duck that Tuesday night.

"THE _CHAMELEON_!" Kitty shouted.

Now Keswick understood. He told her that the Chameleon opened a candy store at the mall, and it was called "Caramel Caramel Caramel Caramel Caramel Chameleon". (A/N: A reference to a song called "Karma Chameleon".) Kitty assured Willy that they'd get his bomb-pop back.

The Chameleon got back to his candy store, and he was going to find out what was in the pop to make his insect-themed candy store a sweet success. Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up then, and Kitty said, "Hand over the bomb-pop, Chameleon! It's dangerous!"

But the Chameleon said that taking out a second mortgage on your evil lair to open an insect-themed candy store.

"Turns out people hate chocolate-covered creepy-crawlers." the Chameleon said.

"Gross!" said the girls, and they looked like they were about to throw up. The boys led the girls outside so they wouldn't throw up.

The Chameleon then ran in the back room, but Dudley and Kitty followed him. Kitty dove at the lizard, who let go of the case, and the case with the bomb-pop in it shattered. (A/N: Uh-oh!) Kitty put the Chameleon in a jar, trappping him, and now he was taken care of. However, that's when Dudley heard the bomb-pop ticking!

Dudley said he would once again save them, but he jumped into Kitty's arms, asking her to carry him, 'cause he's afraid of bugs. (A/N: He got over his phobia in the future.)

Now they were running through the mall, trying to get the bomb-pop out of the mall before it was too late. The kids followed Dudley and Kitty to the roof, and then Dudley chucked the pop away!

After the pop exploded, Kitty apologized to Dudley for eating his candy bar, and she gave Dudley a candy bar that she hoped would help him make it till Easter. Dudley ate the candy bar, but he said it wouldn't help him.

"So wait until Christmas! There's always candy canes!" Annabeth remembered.

"That's right!" Max said.

Then the T.U.F.F. helicopter showed up, and the Chief and Willy got out. The Chief congratulated Dudley and Kitty for saving the city, but he didn't know what they saved the city from, so he asked Willy.

Willy said that the pop was designed to rain sweets over the city, to fill the candy-less wasteland that exists between Halloween and Easter. At this, the kids facepalmed.

"Apparently, it was a failure." Willy said. But it wasn't, because it was now raining sweets! Dudley was happy, but then he got hit on the head, and he was unhappy, so he asked Kitty to carry him again.

The End

Whoo! Another episode done! This story will be on hold until the next episodes, or a quickie request. Stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	38. Movie Fun

(A/N: Here's a quickie! This quickie was requested by **edger230**.)

It was a quiet day in the city of Petropolis. The kids were at Dudley's house right now, and George and Annabeth were playing 2-vs.-2 mini-games in "Mario Party 6". By now, George came across the game "Rocky Road".

"Hey, let's play this mini-game!" said George.

"Do you know how to play that one?" Annabeth asked.

"I've seen Mom and Dad play it quite a few times. I know how." George said.

"All right. So, since you can set it to play the game during day or night, when do we play it?" Annabeth wondered aloud. It didn't take long for them to decide.

"Night!" they said together.

Once that was set, and after a quick look at the rules and stuff, they started the game. Their team, and the computer team were in cars. When the cars stopped because of some big rocks in the middle of the road, the teams got out. George and Annabeth got rid of the rocks, and the car continued down the road until it stopped before another rock.

"Okay, what movie are they going to tonight?" George said as he and Annabeth were destroying the rocks.

"What?" asked Annabeth.

"It's this thing Mom and Dad made up when they play "Rocky Road". When they play, they pretend that their team is going to a movie, and they would let me, Molly, and Summer choose what movie they went to." George explained. (A/N: Max and Annabeth haven't seen Dudley and Kitty play that game before, and Dudley and Kitty's 'movie' shtick is something me and my brother do when we play that mini-game!)

"Oh. Does it have to be a movie that's already in theaters?" asked Annabeth.

"It can be any movie you want it to be." George told her.

"Can it be 'Kung-Fu Panda'? I like that movie!" said Annabeth.

"Like I said. Any movie." said George.

"I say 'Kung-Fu Panda'!" said Annabeth.

"Then they're going to see 'Kung-Fu Panda'." said George.

"COOL!" said Annabeth. She and George won the game.

"Now they're going to the movie." said George.

"I can't believe Mom and Dad think the characters are going to a movie. But it's awesome." Annabeth said.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have it any other way." George assured her.

"Let's take a break for now." Annabeth suggested.

"Sounds good to me." said George as they shut off the GameCube.

Just then, Summer found them.

"What have you two been up to?" Summer asked.

"Playing "Mario Party" mini-games." George replied.

"Oh, okay. Dad's trying to think of a movie for us to watch. Wanna join us?" asked Summer.

"Alright." said Annabeth. A few minutes later, Dudley, Peg, and the kids were watching Disney's "Aladdin".

"George, what if this was the one they went to?" Annabeth asked.

"If that's the one you want them to go to, that's what they went to." George responded. Annabeth smiled and relaxed against George.

Aww, how sweet! Well, the story is on hold again, but stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	39. You Can't Say That!

(A/N: Here's another quickie! This quickie was requested by **RegularShowFan21**.)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. At Dudley's house, Dudley, Peg, and the children (except Max, who was at Kitty's) were watching "Kung-Fu Panda". They seemed to be enjoying the movie, but Molly was sort of wishing Max was there.

"I wish Max was here. He loves this movie." Molly sighed.

Over at Kitty's apartment, Kitty was relaxing in the living room, and Max was resting in the room where he and the other kids slept. Everything was quiet.

Meawhile, Jack Rabbit decided to pay a visit to Kitty. He figured that Dudley wasn't at her apartment, and that's where he went. When he got there, he knocked on the door.

"Now who could that be?" Kitty asked herself, walking over to the door. When she peeked through the peephole and saw him standing there, she let out a quiet growl of frustration before opening the door with a fake, plastic smile on her pretty face.

"Hello, Jack." Kitty said to Jack, in a fake-pleasant voice (but Jack didn't notice).

"Hello, Kitty." Jack replied.

They started talking about Dudley, and Jack was saying some rather mean things about Dudley. Kitty was getting madder and madder at the things Jack said about Dudley, but before she could leap at his throat, she heard a young boy's voice shout, "YOU'RE WRONG!"

Startled, Kitty and Jack turned in the direction the voice came from, and there was Max. Apparently, Max heard what Jack was saying, and he couldn't bear that!

"You can't say that about my future adoptive dad! He's the best dad a kid could ask for! Dad may not be the smartest guy on the planet, but he cares about me, my siblings, and Mom, and he loves all of us very much! He does a lot for us, probably more than most dads do for their families! So don't go saying stuff like that about him, you insensitive _jerk_!" Max yelled, although that yelling was making him feel faint.

Jack hit Max, and that was enough to knock Max unconscious.

Kitty gasped in horror at what Jack did to her future adopted son. With tears of anger in her eyes, she punched Jack as hard as she could. She punched him so hard, he was out cold!

"Maxie, please be okay..." Kitty wept as she lifted the unconscious child into her arms.

Max woke up, feeling a little dizzy. He looked at Kitty and said, "I'm alright, Mom. Just a little dizzy..."

"Thank goodness!" Kitty cried as she hugged Max and kissed his cheek, happy that he was alright.

"I couldn't let him talk about Dad like that. And everything I said about Dad is true." Max said.

"Sounds like my future husband is the best kind in the world; a lover." Kitty said.

"He has a big heart, Mom, with enough love for you, me, and the rest of the kids." said Max.

"Wonderful!" Kitty said. That was when Max noticed Jack lying there.

"Mom, did you knock him out?" Max asked.

"Do you think I'd let him get away with hitting you like that?" Kitty asked.

"I thought you'd get him for that." Max replied, smiling at Kitty.

"How about we take him to prison, and then we go get some ice cream? What do ya say?" Kitty asked Max.

"Sounds good to me!" said Max.

"Then let's go." said Kitty. So Kitty and Max hauled Jack's tail to prison, and then they went to get some ice cream. When they got home, they watched a movie, and then they went to bed.

Sweetness! This story is on hold again until you-know-when, but stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	40. Girl's Day Out

(A/N: Another quickie! This quickie was requested by **edger230**.)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. The kids (except Annabeth) were at Dudley's house, watching him play Nintendo (and he let them do stuff in the games every now and again). They were having fun, even though they did kinda miss Annabeth. But Dudley knew how to keep the kids entertained.

At Kitty's apartment, Kitty and Annabeth were spending some time together, but they were getting kinda bored. Kitty figured that she could do something about that.

"Hey, how about we have Girl's Day Out?" Kitty suggested to Annabeth.

"Is it gonna be fun?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course." Kitty said.

"All right." said Annabeth.

So they got in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Annabeth said, "So where are we going?"

"How about the mall?" Kitty suggested.

"Okay!" said Annabeth.

So they went to the mall, and they looked around for a while. After a few hours at the mall, they were kinda hungry, and they hadn't had lunch.

"Mom, how about we get something to eat? I'm starving." said Annabeth.

"Well, let's go get something." Kitty said. So they went to a nice restaurant to get a bite to eat, and they got desserts to go. (A/N: They kinda have the Girl's Day Out me and my mom have when my dad and brother go to sports games.)

Then they went back to Kitty's apartment. When they got back, they put their desserts in the fridge for later, and then they decided to watch a movie.

"Can I pick the movie?" asked Annabeth.

"What movie did you have in mind?" Kitty asked.

"'Kung-Fu Panda'!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Okay. Let's put it on!" said Kitty. So they put the movie on, and they really enjoyed it. After the movie, they had their desserts, and that's when they realized that the sun was setting.

"Aw, the day's almost over." Annabeth moaned.

"But we had fun, didn't we?" Kitty asked.

"You bet! We should do that again!" Annabeth said.

"Perhaps we will." said Kitty.

Aww, they had fun! Still, that was to be expected. But now this story is on hold until another request, or the next episodes. Stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	41. Memory

(A/N: Here's a new quickie. This quickie was requested by **RegularShowFan21**.)

It was daytime in Petropolis. Some of the prisoners (in the T.U.F.F. prison) were to be released today, and the Chief sent Max to do it.

"Okay." said Max, and he ran to the T.U.F.F. prison to let 'em out.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap was hiding somewhere in the area, and when he saw Max, he pulled out a Memory Scrambler (which temporarily erases your memory), and shot Max with it. When he got hit, his eyes looked strange.

"What?" Max wondered aloud. He didn't know what had just happened. Then Snaptrap came out of hiding. Max said, "Do you know me?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. You're a spy for D.O.O.M., your name is Max, and you can run really fast." Snaptrap told him. That was all he said before leaving.

Max went back to the main room at T.U.F.F., with his eyes still looking strange. When Dudley, Kitty, and the kids saw him, they said, "Where were you?" Max looked confused as he asked, "You guys are... my family, right?"

Dudley, Kitty, and Molly knew that something was wrong with Max. Keswick saw Max, and he knew what was wrong.

"According to my brain-scanner, Max has been shot by a M-M-Memory Scrambler, and he now thinks he's a spy for D.O.O.M." Keswick explained.

"Why would he think that?" asked Blossom.

"Something tells me that Snaptrap did it to him." Atin said.

"We've gotta fix him." said Summer.

"I'll go look for him and see if I can bring him over here so we can fix him." said George.

Max was standing by a chili-dog stand outside, and he was enjoying a chili-dog.

"Max, come with me. Mom, Dad, and the others wanna see you." George said.

"All right." said Max.

Once he was back inside T.U.F.F., the family tried to fix his memory, to no avail. Then Molly had an idea. She pulled a Power Ring out of her pocket and said, "Here. Catch!"

Max caught the ring, and he said, "What's this?" Then a bright yellow glow surrounded his body, and it fixed his eyes.

"What happened to me?" Max asked.

"Somebody hit you with a Memory Scrambler." said Annabeth.

"And you thought you were a spy for D.O.O.M." Molly added.

"I did?" Max asked. Dudley and Kitty nodded.

"But you didn't know. So we don't blame you." said Atin.

"Thanks. Is my memory back to normal now?" asked Max.

"Hold on." said Keswick, pulling out his brain-scanner. After a moment, Keswick said, "Your memory is back to normal!"

"YAY!" Dudley, Kitty, and their future kids cheered. Then they shared a family hug.

I did my best on this. Hope you liked it. The story is on hold again, but stay tuned, and please review! NO FLAMING!


	42. The Bag Returns!

(A/N: Here is a quickie requested by **edger230**. Please enjoy!)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. Well, it would've been fine if Birdbrain wasn't out causing trouble. So Dudley and Kitty had to go stop him, and as expected, the children went along.

While Dudley and Kitty were stopping Birdbrain, the kids watched, cheering them on. They never saw or heard a car pull up, and they never saw who got out of it. Whoever it was snatched Annabeth!

"Hey! What-?" Annabeth gasped.

"I've got you now, you little brat!" said a voice that Annabeth recognized all too well. This caught the attention of the rest of the children, and they recognized the person right away.

"Oh no..." Annabeth moaned, turning pale.

"You bag! Let her go!" George shouted.

"Not a chance!" said the bag.

"You can't take her! Our parents adopted her!" Summer said.

"A likely story." said the woman as she walked back to her car.

"MOM! DAD! HELP!" Annabeth screamed. Dudley and Kitty had just cuffed Birdbrain, and when they heard Annabeth scream, they looked and saw the old bag escaping with her.

"Kitty, the old bag is making off with our future adopted daughter! We have to stop her!" Dudley shouted.

"Let's go!" Kitty yelled. After they threw Birdbrain into the T.U.F.F. Mobile, they pursued the woman.

"Oh, they are _so_ not getting you back!" the woman said when she saw Dudley and Kitty gaining on her in the rearview mirror.

"I beg to differ. Mom and Dad love me so much, they'll stop at nothing to get me back!" Annabeth responded.

"Not this time! Even if they did adopt you, I won't let them keep you." said the woman, not paying attention to the road.

Just then, the old bag's car went off the road and into a ditch! Upon seeing this, Dudley and Kitty pulled over on the side of the road, got out of the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and went to check on Annabeth and the old bag.

"Please let Annabeth be okay. I'll never ask for another thing as long as I live if she's okay..." George prayed.

"I hope she's alright..." Summer said, extremely worried.

Dudley and Kitty approached the wrecked vehicle. The woman and Annabeth were badly hurt, but alive.

"It's okay, kids. Annabeth's alive!" Kitty said to the children.

"Thank goodness!" George exclaimed.

"She's okay!" Summer cheered.

"Yay!" the kids celebrated.

"Are you okay?" Dudley asked Annabeth as Kitty slapped the T.U.F.F. cuffs on the old bag.

"I think so. But my left arm hurts..." Annabeth moaned.

"We'll get you to a hospital after we handle this bag and Birdbrain." said Kitty.

"I'll get Birdbrain to jail. You guys take care of the bag and Annabeth." said Atin, using Chaos Control to get Birdbrain to jail.

"All right, you bag! How did you get here?" Dudley asked.

"How do you think I got here? The same way I got here last time." said the bag.

"And where is your time machine?" Dudley asked.

"I'm not telling you." said the bag.

"Yes, you are." said Blossom.

"No, I'm not." said the bag.

Just then, Atin reappeared and asked, "What's going on?"

"The bag won't tell us where her time machine is." Max groaned.

"I'll make this easy." Atin said. He threatened the bag with a Chaos Spear, so she told where her time machine was. They found it and threw the bag inside. When the woman got back to the future, she got thrown in jail.

Now Dudley and Kitty drove to the hospital, and it turned out that Annabeth's left arm was broken. She had to keep it in a sling until her arm healed.

"I knew you'd stop at nothing to get me back." Annabeth said, giving her future adoptive parents a weak smile.

"What kind of parents would we be if we didn't try to save you from that woman?" Kitty asked, carefully hugging Annabeth.

"Good point, Mom. I love you and Dad so much." Annabeth said, hugging Kitty back with her good arm.

"We love you, too." Dudley said, joining in the hug. George, Molly, Summer, and Max joined in, too. Atin and Blossom just looked on, smiling at the sweet family moment.

Aww! How was it? Another quickie is on the way, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	43. Helping Atin

(A/N: Here's a quickie requested by **Adenn666**. Please enjoy!)

It was another day in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Atin was practicing the moves he learned from Shadow, and perfecting his Chaos powers. He was really good, and the kids were impressed.

They weren't the only ones. Snaptrap was spying on T.U.F.F. with his closed-circuit television (A/N: See Chapter 19 for details.), and he saw Atin. Upon seeing Atin's more powerful Chaos attacks (Chaos Blast, Spear, Heart, and Inferno (A/N: **Adenn666** made up the last two, so ask him about those moves.)), he knew what he wanted to do.

"I gotta harness that kid's Chaos powers! That's incredible!" Snaptrap exclaimed. But he couldn't grab Atin, or trap him in a cage like he could with the other kids. So Snaptrap and his men created a Chaos-proof capsule. Then they went to T.U.F.F. to find Atin.

At T.U.F.F., Atin was relaxing after practicing the moves Shadow taught him back on Mobius. Just then, somebody grabbed him and shoved him into something. Atin looked around and realized that Snaptrap had him trapped in some kind of glass capsule.

"He thinks he's so clever..." Atin chuckled. He tried performing Chaos Control, but for some reason, it didn't work! He tried it again, and he got the same results!

"What gives?" Atin shouted.

"The capsule's Chaos-proof, so you can't get out of there!" Snaptrap said.

"Oh yeah? I'll find another way out of here!" Atin declared. He tried using attacks such as Spinball, Boost Dash, and Homing Attack to get out. No such luck.

"This is a new low for Snaptrap." Atin muttered as they arrived at D.O.O.M.

"Now to get what we need to harness that kid's powers." Snaptrap said. He and his men left the room, and when they left, Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray walked into the room. Imagine their shock when they saw Atin. (A/N: They don't know about Snaptrap's plan.)

"Atin, what are you doing here?" Snappy asked.

"And in a glass capsule?" added Murray.

"I'm not in here by choice. Snaptrap put me in this Chaos-proof thing, and I can't get out!" Atin explained.

"What? Why did he trap you in there?" Melody asked.

"So he can harness my Chaos powers. Your dads left the room to get what they need to do it." said Atin.

"Perhaps we can bust you out before they return." Stella said.

"You'd do that?" Atin asked.

"Friends help one another." Snappy said.

"He's right." Murray pointed out.

"Okay." said Atin.

So the kids were trying to figure out what could free him.

"Is there a door on that thing?" asked Stella.

"Yup, right there." Melody said, pointing to the door on the capsule.

"I think this key might open it." Stella said, holding a small key.

"Where did you find that?" Snappy asked.

"It was just lying there, next to the capsule." Stella replied as she tested the key in the lock. She unlocked the door, and Atin got out.

"Thanks guys. I know I don't like needing help, but I couldn't get out of there myself." Atin said, and he waved good-bye before scampering outside to perform Chaos Control, which got him back to T.U.F.F.

Meanwhile, the kids quickly closed the capsule and locked it, putting the key next to it, and that's when Snaptrap reappeared, and the kids just nonchalantly stood there.

"And now it's time to... Wait! The capsule's empty! Where is he?" Snaptrap said, looking at the empty capsule. Then he looked over to the kids and said, "Kids, did you happen to see a hedgehog in that capsule?"

"Yeah..." the kids said.

"Where is he?" Snaptrap asked.

"Oh, he performed Chaos Control, and the capsule couldn't hold him, 'cause that move was too powerful." Snappy lied.

"No fair! I Chaos-proofed this stupid thing!" Snaptrap pouted. At this, the kids ran upstairs and celebrated the fact that they were able to help Atin.

Back at T.U.F.F., Atin told the other kids how he got captured by Snaptrap, and how the D.O.O.M. kids helped him escape. The other kids were happy with that news, and they were happy that Atin still had his Chaos powers.

Okay, I did my best on this. Was it good? The story is on hold again, but stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	44. Stopping The Bully

(A/N: Here's a quickie requested by **RegularShowFan21**. I hope it's good.)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. The kids were at Dudley's house today, and they played outside while Dudley, Kitty, and Peg were inside, talking about what they learned about the future.

So George, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin were all playing in the backyard, while Molly decided to pick some flowers in the front yard.

A short time later, Molly ran to the backyard and grabbed Max. The minute she grabbed him, she burst into tears, and Max instantly knew something was wrong. The rest of the kids heard Molly and they immediately stopped playing.

"What's wrong, Molly?" Max asked.

"I'm being bullied..." Molly sobbed.

"What?! By who?" Max asked, stroking Molly's hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"By somebody older than us..." Molly wept. Well, Max knew that whoever it was had no right to be mean to Molly, and he said, "Oh, really? Well, I guess I'd better have a chat with that guy." Molly immediately got worried, and she tightened her hold on Max, and the frightened look in her tear-filled eyes said, "Don't do it."

"I'm just going to talk to him." Max assured Molly. Molly let go of Max, but it didn't stop her from worrying.

George, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin peeked around the side of the house, and they saw a big, mean kid walking around the front yard.

"Is that him?" Max asked Molly, motioning to the kid. Molly nodded her head, still crying.

"If you need any help taking care of that guy, I'll be right there." Atin told Max.

"Thanks." Max said. He then walked to the front yard while the rest of the children stayed in the backyard to comfort Molly.

"Hey! You!" Max yelled to the bully. The bully walked over to Max, and Max saw that the bully was taller than him. He was a little nervous, but he couldn't let this guy get away with bullying Molly.

"You talkin' to me?" the bully asked Max.

"Yeah! You had no right to mess with that girl! She didn't do anything to you!" Max said.

"I had my right." the bully said. Then the bully went on to say some a lot mean things about Molly, and Max was getting madder and madder.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY! She's the prettiest, sweetest, most loving girl in the city, maybe even the universe! Molly's hardly any of those things, and she's also an amazing girlfriend, who is now my sister, and one of the best sisters a guy could ask for!" Max said. He was breathing pretty hard after that speech.

During that speech, Molly climbed the tree in the front yard, and she heard what Max said about her. She was so touched from what Max said, and as tears filled her eyes, she whispered, "Bless his soul! He's so wonderful!"

"Whatever..." said the bully, turning to leave. However, Max raced around and blocked the bully's path with surprising speed. Then Max kicked the bully in the knee, and the bully fell to the ground, crying like a baby.

"Let this be a lesson to you. Mess with Molly, and you'll have to answer to me!" Max said as the crying bully got up and limped away.

Molly quickly climbed down the tree, ran to Max, and gave him a kiss, sweeter than the one she gave him on his birthday when they were in the future again (A/N: See "Max's Birthday".).

"Thanks, Max." Molly said, her eyes sparkling like emeralds.

"He won't bother you anymore." Max assured Molly, keeping a protective arm around her shoulders. Molly relaxed against him, feeling safe and happy.

The End

Max is a nice brother, isn't he? Well, the story is on hold again, but stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	45. Lucky Girl

(A/N: Here's a cute little quickie featuring George and Annabeth. This quickie was requested by **edger230**.)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. Kitty had the day off, and she was looking through her old Game Boy games (A/N: She was the owner of the pink Game Boy Color that Summer had in Chapter 45 of "Present Meets Future".). Then she happened upon "Super Mario Bros. Deluxe", and she remembered that game extremely well. As she went to the Toy Box function on the main menu, she saw the fortune-teller (A/N: Summer had been using the fortune-teller in the above-mentioned story and chapter), which gave her an idea.

"Kids!" Kitty called out. Like magic, the kids scurried into the room.

"Yes, Mommy?" Molly asked.

"You kids wanna know your fortunes?" Kitty asked.

"I guess..." said Atin. The children gathered around while Kitty started going through the fortunes.

_A minute later..._

Kitty was now telling Annabeth's fortune.

"What does it say?" asked Annabeth.

"It says you're lucky. Under that, it says, 'He who thinks of you is beside you.'." Kitty read.

Molly, Summer, Max, Blossom, and Atin looked to see who was beside Annabeth, and it was George!

"That's _you_, George!" said Summer.

"What's me?" George asked.

"Annabeth's lucky, 'cause he who thinks of her is beside her. And _you're_ sitting beside her." Blossom said.

"Well, what do you know about that?" George said.

"You still thinkin' about me?" Annabeth asked him.

"Always." George replied, blushing a little.

"Aww..." the kids said as Annabeth hugged George.

"I'm lucky I got you." Annabeth said to George.

"So your fortune was correct, after all." George said.

Aww, how sweet! The story is on hold again, but stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	46. He Wouldn't!

(A/N: Here's a quickie requested by **Adenn666**. I hope you like it.)

It was a calm day in the city of Petropolis. Kitty took the kids to the park, and while the kids were playing, Kitty started reading a novel she brought along (it was the one she had in "Cold Fish"). But she also kept an eye on the kids, too, making sure they were okay.

As for the children, they were having fun on the playground. Just then, George felt somebody tap him on the shoulder, and he turned around to see a female golden retriever around his age standing behind him, smiling sweetly.

"Hi." said the girl.

"Hi..." George replied.

"I'm Betsy." the girl introduced.

"I'm George." George introduced.

"So, where do you live?" Betsy asked.

"Well, I'm just visiting here from the future. Are you from the future?" George asked.

"Nope." Betsy replied.

"Easy come, easy go." George said. George and Betsy were getting along, but Annabeth didn't know where George was, so she went to go look for him.

When she found him with Betsy, she went over there to see what was going on. Before long, she was close enough to overhear their conversation. It didn't take long for her to hear them plan on meeting up later.

"What was that about?" Annabeth wondered to herself. Was George cheating on her with that girl? She wasn't sure.

At that moment, George saw Annabeth and walked over to her.

"Hi, Annabeth." George greeted his adopted sibling.

"Oh! Uh, hi, George." Annabeth nervously greeted.

"Are you okay?" George asked.

"I'm fine." Annabeth replied.

"Just making sure." George said.

Later, George went off to see Betsy again, and Annabeth became suspicious.

"I'd better keep an eye on them." said Annabeth. She hid in a nearby bush so they wouldn't see her eavesdropping.

Betsy and George were talking to each other, and Betsy said, "So when do you go back to the future?"

"Not sure. But we can't really start a friendship. Since you live in the present, you'll be older than me in the future. Plus, I've got a girl already." said George.

"I understand. It was nice meeting you, though." said Betsy. Then she was gone.

"Now where's Annabeth?" George wondered.

Annabeth got out of the bush she'd been hiding in, and she said, "Hi, George."

"In case you saw me with that girl, relax. She's from the present, not the future. And I let her know that I already have someone." George said.

"Me?" Annabeth asked.

"You know it." George said, hugging her. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. She was happy that George still liked her.

The End

Well, I did my best on this. The story is on hold again, but stay tuned, and please review. No flaming!


	47. Is He Loyal?

(A/N: Here's a quickie requested by **RegularShowFan21**. Before I begin, I want to let you know that this will be similar to the previous chapter, only this one concerns Molly and Max. I'll start this now.)

It was another nice day in the city of Petropolis. Dudley and Kitty left the kids in Peg's care, and Peg took the kids to the park.

The kids were having fun on the playground again, but at one point, Molly realized that someone was missing from their group, and it was Max.

"What? Where's Max?" Molly asked herself. She decided to start looking for him.

Minutes later, she found him talking to another girl.

"Hi, Max." Molly said as she approached the two.

Max noticed Molly, and he introduced her to the new girl, who was known as Monica. The girls said 'hello' to each other, but Molly didn't trust Max alone with Monica.

"So, Max says you guys are from the future. I'm from the present." Monica said.

"Okay." said Molly.

Max spent a bit of time with Monica, and they were now sitting in a tree, talking to each other. Molly hid in a bush by the tree, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"_What are they talking about_?" Molly wondered. She wished she could hear them better. But she was sure that Max was cheating on her. Poor Molly didn't know what to think.

Later, Max and Monica climbed down the tree, and waved good-bye to each other as Monica left.

"Max..." said Molly in a tearful voice as she got out of the bush and walked over to him.

Max spun around and saw Molly with tears in her eyes.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Max asked as he ran to her side.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?" Molly asked.

"What? I'm not cheating on you." Max replied.

"Yes, you were. If you weren't cheating on me, then why were you with Monica?" Molly asked, sniffling.

"She just wanted someone to talk to. Besides, I'd never cheat on a beautiful girl like you." Max said.

"Thanks, Max." said Molly as she calmed down. Then she gave Max a kiss, and Max returned it.

"Come on; let's re-join the others. They must be worried about us." said Max as he picked Molly up (he's obviously strong) as they went to find the others.

Okay, how was this? The story is on hold again, but stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	48. Helping A Friend

(A/N: Here's a quickie requested by **Adenn666**. Please enjoy it.)

Over the past few weeks, Atin hasn't been himself. He's been keeping to himself, and his anger comes faster than normal. The kids wondered what happened to the tough, can-do, fearless, and carefree hedgehog that they know as their friend and ally. Right now, the kids are in the break room at T.U.F.F., talking about Atin.

"Something's up with Atin." George said.

"I know. He's not himself at all." Molly said.

"What do you think is making him act the way he is?" Summer asked.

"I don't know. But I wish we knew. Then we could help him." Max said.

"Unless Atin has to work it out himself." Annabeth pointed out.

"Maybe we should ask Keswick what's wrong. He's a genius." Blossom said. The rest of the kids liked that idea, so they went to find Keswick.

Keswick was in the lab, working on an invention with the twins right by his side.

"Hey, Daddy, the other kids are coming." Lisa said, seeing the kids walking towards the lab.

"I wonder what they want." Tyler said.

"Keswick, something's wrong with Atin." Summer said.

"What's wrong with him?" Keswick asked.

"Well, he's keeping to himself, and his anger comes faster than it should." Max said.

"Really, now? Where is he?" Keswick asked.

"We... don't know..." said the kids. But they found him in the break room, taking a nap. However, something about him caught and held their attention. Atin was thrashing about in his sleep, like he was having a bad dream.

"Hold on." said Keswick. He disappeared for a moment, and then he came back with the Dream Destroyer. They used it to find out what was happening in his dreams.

"Hey, there's Atin! And Sonic and Amy are there, too!" George said, looking at the screen.

"They don't look too happy. What's going on?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

Then they saw what was going on: Eggman was attacking their house!

"Atin did say that Eggman attacked his house." Max said.

"Oh, he's having a nightmare about that. Poor guy." Blossom said.

Then Atin woke up.

"That rotten egg! What I wouldn't give to make him suffer!" Atin said as he awoke from that nightmare.

Keswick left to put the Dream Destroyer away, and the kids hurried to Atin's side.

"Atin?" the kids said as they ran to him.

"In case you're wondering, I had a nightmare about that lousy Eggman when he attacked my home." Atin grumbled.

"Sorry to hear that." Lisa said.

"Yeah, a dream like that obviously isn't a birthday party." said Tyler. (A/N: Funny he should mention a birthday party. It's my birthday today!)

"And it's been going on for several weeks." Atin said.

"So that's why he's not like himself. He's been having nightmares about Eggman's attack." Molly whispered to the other kids.

"What?" Atin asked.

"Nothing." the kids replied.

They wondered how to stop the bad dreams he was having. Naturally, they just decided to be there for him, try to help him have enough fun to make him forget the bad dreams.

Well, it seemed to be working, because he didn't dream about the attack that night. In fact, he didn't dream about it all that week. Or the week after. Before long, he was back to his old self, much to the happiness of his friends. They were glad that they were able to help him.

Okay, I did my best on this quickie. I hope you enjoyed it. The story is on hold again, but stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	49. Summer Is Fun!

(A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter in the "Present Meets Future" series that has a song in it. The featured song is "Summer (Where Do We Begin)" from "Phineas & Ferb Across The 2nd Dimension", and this songfic chapter was requested by **edger230**. Here goes!)

It was summertime in the city of Petropolis, and today was the first day of summer.

"It's summer!" cheered George, Molly, Summer (yeah, she was named after that season), Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Lisa, and Tyler cheered.

"What are you guys cheering about?" Atin asked.

"It's summer." Summer said.

"Your name is Summer." Atin pointed out.

"Mommy and Daddy named me after the time of year known as 'summer'." Summer told him.

"Okay, we don't have 'summer' on my world. Can you guys explain what it is?" Atin asked.

When the kids heard this, they froze in mid-cheer. They couldn't believe that Atin's world didn't have summer. He was missing out on a lot without summer.

"We'll tell ya what summer is." the kids assured him, and with that said, they burst into song.

**George:** _Summer is runnin' through the sprinklers in your T-shirt, shoes and jeans  
Rolling down a grassy hill, yeah, that's what summer means to me  
It's true  
There's so much more to do_

**Tyler:** _The days are longer  
The nights are shorter  
The sun is shining_

**Lisa:** _It's noticeably warmer_

**Annabeth:** _Summer, every single moment is worth it's weight in gold  
Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told  
It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin  
It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

**Max:** _Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat  
Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet_

**Blossom:** _It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain  
Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent_

**George & Max:** _Or driving our sisters insane..._ (A/N: They have 3 sisters.)  
_Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast._

**Molly:** _Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade  
Summer, it's sitting with your brothers in the backyard under the shade of a  
Big tree  
That's what it means to me_

**Summer:** _The days are longer  
The nights are shorter  
The sun is shining_

**Lisa & Tyler:** _It's noticeably warmer_

**All kids (except Atin):** _Summer, every single moment is worth it's weight in gold  
Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told  
It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin  
It's summer, man, where do we begin?  
It's summer, man, where do we begin?  
It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

_Summer  
Where do we begin?  
Summer  
Where do we begin?_

"If summer is all that, I like it!" Atin said, smiling slightly.

"You're going to love it!" Annabeth told him.

"Like we do!" said Max.

"Now let's celebrate!" said George.

So all the kids were ready for summer fun!

The End

Whoo! I did my best on this. Hope you like it. There may be another quickie on the way, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	50. The Big Race

(A/N: Here's a quickie requested by **RegularShowFan21**. I hope it's good! This is also the 50th chapter of this fic! Hi-gee-gee!)

It was a quiet day in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Max and Atin were looking out the window, bored. They didn't know what to do.

"I've got an idea!" Max suddenly said.

"What is it?" Atin wondered aloud.

"Let's race across the world. Just us! And no cheating!" Max said.

"Okay! I'll do it!" said Atin.

So they made fliers and put them where people could see 'em. They also told Dudley, Kitty, and the other kids about this race.

Then it was time for the race. Everyone was there, and Keswick set up a camera that would monitor them during the race.

Everything was set, and the boys were ready. Then the whistle blew, and Max and Atin were off.

"Wow, they're fast!" said Dudley as the boys took off.

The race wasn't so easy, especially when Snaptrap and his men randomly popped up in different places to stop the boys, but Max and Atin wouldn't let the villains stop them. They just performed the "Rolling Combo" attack (this attack is where 2 people can spin jump and combine into a huge ball and take out anything in its path).

"Wow, what a move!" said Kitty.

"That was amazing!" said the kids.

Anyway, the race went on, and finally, when the boys neared the finish line, every villain showed up from nowhere and tried to stop the boys. Would you like to guess what happened? If you guessed that the villains failed miserably, you're CORRECT!

Now the race was over, and it was a tie! The crowd went to congratulate the boys for how well they did in the race.

Molly was looking for Max in the crowd, and when she saw him, she ran to him and hugged him, and Max returned the hug. When she let go, Max turned to Atin and said, "Congratulations, Atin! You did great."

"Thanks. You too." said Atin, and the two boys shook hands.

The End

Well, that's the quickie. I hope you liked it. Now the story is back on hold, but stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	51. Bark To The Future

(A/N: OMG! It's been so long since I've worked on this story, but it's finally back with "Bark To The Future". Before we begin, **Misspumkin** requested to appear in this story as a beagle named Emily, and I'm granting the request. Also, because this story has been on hold for such a long time, my skills are probably a little rusty, so please forgive me. I know how anxious you guys are, so let's get this show on the road!)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. The little chipmunk girl (remember her from "Mall Rat" and "Bored Of Education"?) was Citizen Of The Year for helping elderly squirrels store their nuts for the winter. And she received a lifetime supply of pizza. Dudley, Kitty, and the future kids (along with a new kid, a brown-&-white girl beagle named Emily) came up in the pizza train.

So the T.U.F.F. agents and kids got out of the train, and as Dudley handed the key to the train to the little chipmunk girl, he asked for a piece of pizza. The chipmunk girl just snatched the key to the train, got in the train, and sped away.

"How rude! Daddy was nice enough to ask, too!" said Summer.

"What was her problem?" asked Emily, referring to the chipmunk girl.

"Oh sure! When elderly squirrels need a slice, you're all over it! But when a dog needs a slice, you just get in your pizza train and take off!" Dudley yelled.

Then the little chipmunk girl walked up and said, "I'm here for my pizza!"

"We just gave it to you." Kitty pointed out. Then she gasped and said, "Oh no! Dudley, there's only one explanation for this!"

Dudley said that the little chipmunk girl was an imposter.

"No, Dudley." Kitty said.

"What happened?" Emily asked the kids.

"The Chameleon must've disguised himself as the little chipmunk girl." George said.

"Who's the Chameleon?" Emily wanted to know.

"He's a lizard who wears a molecular transformation suit that allows him to turn into anything." said Annabeth.

"Whoa..." said Emily.

Then Dudley called Kitty an imposter. But that didn't even make sense!

"Daddy, don't call Mommy an imposter!" Molly said. (A/N: The kids told Emily about Dudley and Kitty being married in the future.)

Kitty then said that it must've been the Chameleon who took the pizza train, for he's the only one who could disguise himself as the little chipmunk girl.

The little chipmunk girl cried and said, "Why did the incompetent T.U.F.F. agents give my pizza to the Chameleon?!"

"Hey, don't call them 'incompetent'! The Chameleon is really tricky!" Atin said. Then he muttered under his breath, "But after I'm through with him, he won't be able to disguise himself anymore."

Then Dudley told the little chipmunk girl that they'd get her pizza train back. In fact, he promised he wouldn't eat any pizza again till they did.

The little chipmunk girl hugged Dudley for that.

Meanwhile, the train was quite a ways away, and sure enough, the chipmunk girl on the train turned into the Chameleon! (A/N: Kitty was right!) The Chameleon was happy that he got a lifetime supply of pizza, and he even made a kid cry. (A/N: I don't think he's too fond of kids...) And all he needed to do now was steal a lifetime supply of paper plates.

At T.U.F.F., the Chief said that he could've hired a hundred more agents and wiped out crime forever, but blowing the T.U.F.F. budget on paper plates was the smarter call! (A/N: WTF?!)

"You've _got_ to be kidding!" Lisa said.

"He did it again, like he did for the concert tickets!" Tyler said, referring to the time the Chief blew the T.U.F.F. budget and sold lots of stuff to get tickets for good seats at a Hunky Monkeys concert. (A/N: That was in "Monkey Business.)

The Chameleon was disguised as a trash can in the room, and when he saw the paper plates, he turned back into himself and was ready to steal them, but then he heard the elevator, so he turned back into a trash can.

"Bad news, Chief. The Chameleon stole the pizza train." Kitty said. Then Dudley said that he bought some hot tea, and then he realized that he didn't drink tea.

"He drank tea when we visited London." Max said.

"You've been to London?" Emily asked.

"You bet! We even met the Queen!" said Blossom.

"_REALLY_?!" asked Emily.

"Oh yeah!" the kids replied. Then they went to introduce Emily to Keswick's twins, Lisa and Tyler while the Chief said, "Agents, we need to put a stop to the Chameleon's reign of terror."

But Kitty pointed out how his transformation suit got the best of them every time. For all they knew, he could be in the room at that moment.

"Sometimes, when he disguises himself as someone, he doesn't disguise his voice, and we've learned how to recognize his voice." the triplets said.

Dudley said that if the Chameleon was there, his nose would've sensed it. Then he crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it towards the trash can, and the trash can got an arm that caught the paper and tossed it in.

Then the Chief told Keswick to build a gadget that would allow them to see the Chameleon, no matter what he transformed into.

"We're gonna lock you in your lab so the Chameleon can't get to you. Only one person will have the access code." the Chief said.

Kitty told Dudley that it was his turn to pick the access code, but he couldn't tell it to anyone, and he couldn't pick 'bacon', 'cause he used it every time.

Anyway, Keswick went into his lab, telling Dudley not to let him out under any circumstances until he finished the anti-Chameleon device. Unfortunately, Keswick's hand was still in the doorway, and Dudley slammed the door on Keswick's fingers!

"OWWWW!" Keswick yelled as Dudley entered the access code.

Then Keswick wanted to be let out, due to his stuck fingers, but Dudley was told to not let Keswick out, so he didn't let Keswick out. Then Dudley, Kitty, and the kids (the twins didn't know what happened to Keswick) went off, but poor Keswick was still stuck!

"OW! Fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh-finger pain!" Keswick yelled. (A/N: Keswick was so close to saying the 'f' word! Who else thought he would actually say it?!)

The Chameleon turned back into himself, knowing that if Keswick built the device, his criminal career was kaput! He had to get the secret code from Dudley! But first, he stole some paper plates and a hole-puncher.

That night, Dudley was at home, fast asleep in his race-car-bed (the kids were staying with Kitty tonight, and the twins slept over, due to Keswick being in the lab). And the Chameleon snuck into Dudley's room through the window, which was open. Then the Chameleon transformed into Dudley with a weird disguise on his head. He knew that in order to get the code, he'd convince Dudley that he was him from the future.

So the Chameleon then played with the light switch, and then he kicked Dudley's bed, and Dudley hit the ceiling, which pretty much woke him up!

"Hello, Agent Puppy! It is I: you from the future!" the faker said in the Chameleon's voice.

"Am I dreaming?!" Dudley asked as he landed back on his bed. Then he got up and said that he had to pinch himself. He squeezed the fake Dudley's nose, and Dudley and the fake Dudley screamed for a while.

After the screaming match, Dudley asked the fake Dudley what he was getting for Christmas this year, and the following year. He even asked what he got for Christmas last year, but then he realized that he wasted a question.

The fake Dudley said, "I'm going to cut to the chase here. I came from a 'time-window thingy' to warn you if you don't do exactly as I say, the world will end."

"You can count on me, me!" Dudley said.

The fake Dudley said that Dudley couldn't tell anyone about him, and he needed the access code to Keswick's lab.

Dudley said he forgot the code, but then he said, "I know it's not 'bacon'..." The fake Dudley thought 'not bacon' was the access code, and he told Dudley to pick up the Chameleon's dry-cleaning.

Then the Chameleon was no longer disguised, and he was at T.U.F.F., and Keswick's fingers were still stuck in the door. He said he made the device, and he wasn't lying so he could go to the bathroom.

"I've got to get into the lab!" the lizard said. He entered the code, but it was incorrect. A giant boxing glove came down from the ceiling and punched the Chameleon to the ground, then a boot kicked him out of the building. The Chameleon hit the wall of a building and fell into a trash can, and a garbage truck picked up the can and threw the trash in. But the Chameleon got out of the truck.

"That idiot dog gave me the wrong code!" the lizard fumed. (A/N: Actually, the Chameleon was too stupid to realize that Dudley was saying that the access code _wasn't_ bacon!) And Dudley was driving around in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. He even ran over the Chameleon!

When Dudley showed up at T.U.F.F., Kitty, the kids, and the Chief were having pizza. Looking for the pizza train made them hungry, so they ordered another pizza.

"Help yourself." the Chief said, offering a slice to Dudley. Dudley accepted the piece, but before he could eat it, the little chipmunk girl showed up outside, and she said, "Why did the mean dog break his promise to me?"

"Hey! Don't call him 'mean'!" the kids yelled at the chipmunk girl. She was starting to get on their nerves.

"OH, COME ON! Doesn't she go to school?!" Dudley asked, sounding irritated. (A/N: She was in the class Dudley and Kitty were at in "Bored Of Education", remember?)

Keswick asked for some pizza. His lunch was on his desk, but he couldn't reach it.

"Not till you finish the device!" the Chief yelled.

"I finished the device!" Keswick said.

"Prove it! Slide it under the door and we'll let you out!" the Chief said. Keswick slid a frozen yogurt coupon under the door, claiming that it was the device.

Dudley took the coupon and ran off.

"Keep working, Keswick! Here's a piece of pizza." Kitty said, sliding a piece of pizza under the door. But it slid out of Keswick's reach!

"I can't reach the pizza! Oh, sh-sh-sh-sure, I guess I'll just starve!" Keswick said.

Later, Dudley met with his fake future self, who looked beat-up. The fake Dudley said that 'not bacon' was not the password. Then he asked where the Chameleon's dry-cleaning was.

"I dropped it off at his house. Then, just to mess with him, I erased his hard-drive!" Dudley said, and it showed that Dudley smashed the computer with a baseball bat!

The fake Dudley wasn't amused, but he didn't want to blow his cover. So he told Dudley to give him the access code. Dudley thought that maybe the password was 'sad'. The Chameleon stuck with that, and then he told Dudley another thing he had to do to save the world: clean the Chameleon's garage. The faker even told Dudley to pull Kitty's tail the next time he saw her.

Then Dudley saw Kitty (kids by her side), and Dudley went over and yanked her tail _hard_!

"OW!" Kitty yelled.

"Dad, why did you do a stupid thing like that?!" George yelled after the retreating dog. The rest of the kids looked shocked at what Dudley had done!

"Never pull my tail again!" a very angry Kitty said to the fake Dudley, and she clawed him. His lower body fell apart from that. (A/N: Go, Kitty!)

At T.U.F.F., the Chameleon was himself again, and he entered 'sad'. It still wasn't correct! Something tried to smash the Chameleon, but he kept dodging, so a hand came out and grabbed his tail, holding him in the spot where the thing was crashing down so it could smash him, and it did!

Keswick heard the banging, and he wondered if someone was out there, making popcorn. He was so hungry...

Now the fake Dudley found the real Dudley, saying, "You gave me the wrong access code again! Did you at least clean the Chameleon's garage?"

"Even better! I burned it down!" Dudley said.

"His kayak was in there!" the fake Dudley said, but he had to stop himself from blowing his cover again.

Then the Chief's voice was heard, saying that Keswick finished the device. When Dudley arrvied, the Chief said that Dudley could let Keswick out now.

"I forgot the access code." Dudley said. But Kitty mentioned that Dudley wrote it on his hand. Turns out that the access code was 'bacon'! So Dudley entered the access code, and the door opened.

Keswick came out, holding a pair of glasses. It turns out that he modified his own glasses to detect the Chameleon in any form. After handing the glasses to Dudley, he went to the bathroom, only to have the door slam on his fingers again. This time, the kids saw this, and they opened the door to free Keswick's fingers, and then the kids decided to help Keswick feel better while Dudley and Kitty searched for the Chameleon.

"Give me those glasses! The future depends on it!" the fake Dudley said, trying to get the glasses. He introduced the faker as him from the future. But Kitty was sure that that wasn't Dudley. She told him to put on the glasses.

When Dudley put the glasses on, the Dudley he looked at turned into the Chameleon. Dudley thought that in the future, he'd turn into the Chameleon!

"Dudley, that _is_ the Chameleon!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Give me those glasses!" the fake Dudley said, and now he and Dudley were fighting. During the fight, the glasses broke, and the thing the fake Dudley wore on his head fell off.

Kitty ran to the fighting dogs with her blaster ready, but she realized that she couldn't tell which Dudley was the real one.

"Agent Katswell! Save Agent Puppy!" the Chief said.

"But which one is the real Dudley?!" Kitty worriedly asked.

Both dogs claimed to be the real Dudley (though one spoke in the Chameleon's voice, but none of the agents ever seem to notice).

So Kitty asked a question only the real Dudley could answer: How does Dudley spell his name?

The fake Dudley spelled Dudley's name correctly. Kitty blasted the fake, and it turned into the Chameleon. The real Dudley doesn't know how to spell his name (A/N: He does in the future, of course.). Dudley said that when he wrote his name, he just drew a comma, and something that looked like an egg.

"Where's the pizza train, Chameleon?!" Kitty demanded.

"I hid it behind my house." the Chameleon replied. Dudley remembered seeing the pizza train while he was burning down the Chameleon's garage, but he didn't make the connection.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids brought the pizza train back to the little chipmunk girl, but the chipmunk girl said that there was supposed to be a caboose full of juice boxes!

"Nothing is ever good enough for this kid!" Kitty exclaimed.

"What is that kid's problem?!" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out!" said Atin, ready to use one of his Chaos moves.

"Save it for a bad guy." Blossom told him.

Dudley said that he'd find that juice caboose, and he wouldn't drink a juice box till he did. Then the little chipmunk girl hugged Dudley again.

"What have I done?!" Dudley said in a harsh whisper. Then Dudley, Kitty, the kids, and the little chipmunk girl struck a pose.

The End

I'm awfully sorry that the kids didn't get much dialogue in this episode! They'll get some more in "Lights, Camera, Quacktion", which is coming up next, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	52. Lights, Camera, Quacktion

(A/N: Now it's time for "Lights, Camera, Quacktion"! By the title, you pretty much know who appears in this episode, but I'm just going to cut right to the episode!)

Wolf Spitzer was on "Access Hollywolf", and he was with Quacky the Duck and the Sharing Moose. They were out of prison and making their first feature film.

"Which is definitely a real movie, and not a thinly-veiled cover-up for a heinous crime." Quacky said. The Sharing Moose spent a year in solitary writing the screenplay. Quacky picked 3 lucky people in the starring roles.

Kitty turned off the T.V. and said, "What kind of idiots would wanna star in a Quacky the Duck movie?"

"Not us." said Molly. The rest of the kids didn't wanna star in it, either.

Then Keswick, Dudley and the Chief showed up. Dudley said that they were starring in the movie! Dudley was playing the super-handsome leader of a gang of thieves. Keswick was the street-smart robot sidekick with a robotic arm. The Chief was playing a safe-cracking mime, though he thought the part may have been written for a girl, but when he questioned the Sharing Moose about it, he hit the Chief with a cricket bat.

Kitty knew that Quacky was up to no good, and she called him up to put an end to this. However, Quacky offered Kitty a role in the movie as a French girl. Kitty forgot her anger, and she eagerly accepted the role.

"Oh boy, this can't be good..." said Emily.

"I know." Summer replied.

The next day, the Sharing Moose told Quacky that he re-wrote the first scene.

"You know this isn't a real movie, right? It's an elaborate ruse to get T.U.F.F. to commit a gold-heist for us." Quacky said. But that didn't mean the Sharing Moose couldn't win a Critter's Choice Award.

Well, they were ready to start filming. Dudley was dressed like an astronaut, because the character he was playing was a master of disguise. The Chief was in his mime costume, miming that he was trapped in a box, which was a mime thing. Then he was in a funny position, which really made him look like he was trapped. (A/N: You should've seen the position he was in!)

In the first scene, the T.U.F.F. gang (not the kids, who weren't starring in the movie) would be hijacking a truck that was coming, for they'd later use it to haul the gold. The driver was going to put up a fight, because he or she was a really good actor. (A/N: NOT!)

Then the filming began! Kitty was wearing a French outfit, and she said in a sorta-French accent, "The truck is coming! It is time to steal it! _Oui oui_!" Then she made a cute pose.

Now Dudley and Keswick jumped on the truck, and Keswick punched through the roof with his robotic arm. He even pulled the driver out!

"AHHH! Please, don't hurt me!" the driver said.

"Wow! He or she really is a good actor!" Dudley said. Then he got in the truck, but he ran over Quacky and the Sharing Moose.

"Let's hope that knocked some sense into Quacky!" said George.

"I don't know if it made Quacky learn his lesson yet." Annabeth said.

Quacky was hoping the next scene would be less painful, and the Sharing Moose groaned in pain.

Then it was nighttime, and the T.U.F.F. gang found out that they'd be tunneling into Fort Ox (A/n: A parody of Fort Knox.) and stealing all the gold.

"That's an amazing replica of Fort Ox!" the Chief said.

"That's what it is." Quacky said.

"I don't think it is." Atin whispered to the other kids.

"That means it really is Fort Ox." Blossom said.

"Oh boy..." the kids said, starting to worry.

They were going to start filming again, but Dudley hadn't put on his costume yet. He dressed as a farmer's daughter. (A/N: That disguise cracks me up! LOL!) When the kids saw Dudley, they fell to the ground, holding their sides with laughter.

"Just dig!" Quacky yelled. So Dudley started digging. As he dug deeper, everyone but the kids followed.

Then they were in the fort, and Quacky told the Chief that this was the part where he hopped in the vault and picked the lock. But the Chief was confused, 'cause he missed his nap. Quacky told the Chief to just pick the lock. So he did. In a matter of seconds, the vault opened, and there were lots of gold bars in there.

"We're rich! I mean, the prop guys did a good job with these pretend gold bars." Quacky said. Then an alarm went off, so Quacky told the gang to load the gold bars in the truck, and if they ran into any guards who looked like they wanted to annihilate the gang, the guards were really good actors. (A/N: Again, NOT!)

Outside, some guards spotted the crew, and they ran for it. As they ran, Dudley talked like a farm girl, and that made the kids crack up. But Quacky told Dudley not to get shot till he got all the gold in the truck.

So they all got in the truck, and Quacky told Dudley to just drive. He did, but the guards were still shooting at the truck.

"He obviously hasn't learned his lesson." Max sighed.

"No duh!" the rest of the kids said.

Now they had to unload the gold onto a freighter bound for Canada. This time, Dudley was dressed as a circus clown, which made the kids laugh again.

Anyway, the T.U.F.F. gang loaded the gold onto the freighter.

"That's a wrap!" Quacky said.

"Did you say 'rap'? Give me a beat, robot-hand!" Keswick said, and his robot hand flew off. Then Keswick was rapping, and he wasn't half-bad! (A/N: I liked his rap!)

"Daddy's not bad for a rapper." Lisa said, impressed.

"I know, right?" Tyler asked, also impressed.

"It's not that kind of 'wrap', you moron!" Quacky said to Keswick.

"Hey! Don't call our daddy a moron!" the twins exclaimed.

"I like the rap. It has sophisticated rhyming, a beautiful melody, and his voice is like a choir of angels. It stays in the movie." the Sharing Moose said.

"Whoa..." the kids said in response to what the Sharing Moose said about Keswick's rap.

Quacky told the T.U.F.F. crew that now that the movie was over, they were going to do the Hollywood thing where and put their hands in wet cement. So Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick did that, but then the cement dried, and Kitty said, "Wait a minute! We're stuck!"

Quacky then told the crew that he tricked them into robbing Fort Ox, filmed it, and sent the footage to the police to frame them.

"Oh no!" said Molly.

"This is awful!" said Summer.

"What are we gonna do?!" George asked.

"Knowing you guys don't wanna see them get arrested, come on!" said Atin, and he told Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick that he was going to get himself and the kids to T.U.F.F. by Chaos Control.

Once the kids were gone, Quacky and the Sharing Moose escaped to Canada, and the cops arrived. Kitty said that she'd explain it in jail.

The T.U.F.F. agents were in jail now, and Kitty wondered how they were gonna break out. The Chief picked the lock, and the door to the cell swung open. Dudley said, "Time to give this movie a new ending, with acting!" Then they got out and went to T.U.F.F. to get the kids, who were happy to see Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief out of jail.

Meanwhile, Quacky and the Sharing Moose's freighter passed by a sign that said, "Shortcut to Canada eh?"

Quacky went in that direction, and the Sharing Moose sensed that this was a trap.

"Hey, gold thieves. It's aboot time you got here, eh?" Dudley (who was dressed as a mountie) said in a bad Canadian accent.

"Would you like some Canadian bacon and free health-care?" Kitty (who was dressed as a hockey player) asked in a Swedish-Canadian accent.

Quacky said, "It's a Swedish-Canadian! It's obviously a trap!" They had to get away!

Dudley said that Kitty gave them away with her Swedish-Canadian accent. Kitty said that her acting was the best kind of acting. Then they produced their grappling-hook guns and got onto the freighter. They knocked down the gold bars, and the gold bars made a prison that trapped Quacky and the Sharing Moose.

Quacky said that they caught him and the Sharing Moose, but they'd never get him to admit what the movie was.

"And CUT!" the Chief said. He got the whole confession on a mime camera!

Dudley, Kitty, and the kids groaned. However, Keswick had it covered.

"YAY!" the kids cheered, giving Keswick a hug.

Later, it was nighttime, and Wolf Spitzer said that the winner of the Critter's Choice Award for Best Movie was "T.U.F.F. Luck Duck", which was written, directed, and produced by T.U.F.F.!

A spotlight shone on Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids, who were all dressed in nice clothes. The Chief was miming that he was pullling himself up with a rope, having gotten in a good nap during the Technical Achievement Awards. Then everyone cheered.

Then Dudley did the farm-girl thing again.

The End

Well, there's that episode! The website I download the episodes from is having problems, so the story _might_ be on hold for a while (but I'll see if I can do the episodes without downloading them first), unless you guys request some quickies. In the meantime, please be patient, stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	53. Happy Howl-O-Ween

(A/N: Okay, here's "Happy Howl-O-Ween". I'm gonna do my best to make it work!)

It was Halloween in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Dudley was standing before a group of children (including George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily).

"All right, guys! We've been training all year for this, and we're only gonna get one shot!" Dudley said. Then he made sure everyone had their flashlights, masks (the future kids were dressed in costumes that didn't need masks, but Dudley didn't mind), and candy bags.

"Operation: Trick-Or-Treat is a go!" Dudley said. (A/N: Sounds like something Skipper from "The Penguins Of Madagascar" would say.)

"I have to go to the bathroom." a boy cat (not Max) said.

"I told you to go before the briefing, Tucker!" Dudley yelled. Then Dudley apologized, for Halloween was in a few hours, and he was feeling a lot of pressure.

"He doesn't feel it in the future." George whispered.

"Does he trick-or-treat in the future?" Emily asked.

"Nope. He and Mom take us trick-or-treating at the mall, but we always share some of our candy with him, and Mom, too, if she wants." Annabeth said.

Tucker then said that his bladder was also feeling a lot of pressure.

Dudley was getting mad at Tucker, but then he apologized again.

"Everyone meet back here at 1900 hours. That's when the big hand is on the 12, and the little hand is on the 19." Dudley said. The kids looked confused, so Dudley told the kids to tell their moms to bring them back there at 7:00. And so the kids (except the future ones) left.

"Morning, Dudley. Happy Halloween." Kitty greeted her partner.

"Great Kitty costume, Chief." Dudley said.

"No, it's me. I'm not wearing a costume, Dudley." Kitty said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Dudley asked.

"She's your future wife, so that makes it easy." said Emily.

"Well, for one thing, you answer to 'Dudley'. Also, there's dog food on your shirt." Kitty said. Sure enough, Dudley did have some dog food on his shirt.

"Should I go on?" Kitty asked. Then Kitty crossed Dudley's path, and Dudley freaked out and pushed Kitty away, telling her not to cross his path.

"Black cats are bad luck." Dudley said.

"Mommy's not a black cat!" the triplets yelled.

"I'm not a black cat. I'm tan." Kitty said.

"How do I know you're not going as a tan cat for Halloween?" Dudley asked.

"Oh man!" the kids facepalmed.

"I'm always tan!" Then she asked Dudley what he was going as.

"I'M A CANDY BANDIT! USE YOUR EYES, WOMAN!" Dudley yelled, making Kitty fall down.

"STOP YELLING AT MOMMY!" the kids yelled.

Then Dudley apologized because he was still under lots of pressure.

And that's when a zombie walked by. Dudley thought somebody from T.U.F.F. was in a zombie costume, but Keswick said that it was a real zombie.

"In the spirit of Halloween, I violated the laws of nature and re-animated the g-g-graveyard behind T.U.F.F." Keswick said.

"Daddy!" the twins yelled, unhappy.

"Isn't this a tad dangerous?" the Chief asked.

"Oh no! We're in "Resident Evil"!" the kids screamed. (A/N: They learned about it from me.)

"The zombies are harmless as long as they have c-candy to feed on." Keswick said.

"What do they eat if they run out of candy?" Dudley asked.

"THEY'LL EAT US!" the kids screamed, panicking.

Keswick said that the zombies would eat brains, which meant Dudley was technically safe. (A/N: Because they think Dudley doesn't have much of a brain, but he does in the future.)

"I don't get it." Dudley said.

"My point exactly!" Keswick said.

Then the zombies were going crazy, so Keswick fed them some candy. The zombies ate the candy, and Dudley couldn't believe that Keswick was wasting perfectly good candy on the undead. Keswick assured Dudley that there was plenty of candy for everyone.

Not so fast!

"Attention, T.U.F.F.! Soon, there won't be candy for _anyone_!" Snaptrap said. He was on a giant monitor with the Chameleon and Birdbrain (who was wearing braces, WTF?!). The D.O.O.M. kids were also there, mainly because Snaptrap's men (who weren't on the monitor) let their kids spend time with Snappy.

"Because we're stealing it." Birdbrain said.

Then Snaptrap, the Chameleon, and Birdbrain argued, so they got off the monitor.

"This is terrible! Halloween will be ruined! We have to stop them!" Dudley yelled.

"But how?!" the kids asked.

"We're getting intel that someone's k-kidnapping all the world leaders." Keswick said. And the world leaders wanted help.

The Chief told Dudley and Kitty to rescue the world leaders. But Dudley wouldn't do it until after Halloween was saved. Or maybe an hour after that, for he'd have to sort through his candy first. He gave what he didn't like to his mom.

"Let's go save Halloween!" Kitty said. But just as she set off, Dudley yelled at her to not cross his path, and he threw her again!

"I'm tan!" Kitty yelled.

"You know, I'm starting to get annoyed with him throwing your mom like that." Blossom said.

"But if she's able to bounce back, she's obviously very resilient." Atin said.

"Mom recovers pretty fast." Summer added.

The villains and D.O.O.M. kids were riding in the D.O.O.M. Buggy, and the Chameleon was disguised as Snaptrap, but he still spoke in his normal voice.

"Stop doing that." Snaptrap said. The Chameleon turned back into himself, saying that he was just getting into the Halloween spirit.

Then Birdbrain said that the candy wasn't going to steal itself.

"What do you care about candy? You can't eat it with your braces, anyway." Snaptrap said.

"I can't help it if I have an over-beak." Birdbrain said. Anyway, he didn't intend to eat the candy. He wanted to steal all the "Booby Ruth" bars and find the winning wrapper, for first prize was a jet-pack. (A/N: "Booby Ruth" is a parody of "Baby Ruth" bars.)

Now the bad guys activated their candy magnet, and the magnet nabbed all the candy.

"Some Halloween this is gonna be." Snappy muttered.

"At least we're spending it together." Murray reminded him.

"Which is a good thing." Melody put in.

"But all the candy is making me hungry." Stella said. Then the D.O.O.M. kids sighed in unison.

"There's nothing like ruining a beloved children's holiday with your buddies." the Chameleon said as he hugged Snaptrap and Birdbrain.

"Hey! There are _children_ present!" the kids yelled.

Snaptrap said that he and Birdbrain weren't the Chameleon's buddies.

"You're just here to pay for gas." Snaptrap added. Then he told the Chameleon to fork over his credit card, and Snaptrap was going to get some gas-station hot dogs and a jumbo grape soda.

"Got any grapes?" the D.O.O.M. kids asked.

When Snaptrap went into the gas station, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up. Upon seeing each other, the D.O.O.M. kids and the kids with T.U.F.F. got out of the vehicles and ran to each other. They talked for a bit (and the D.O.O.M. kids were introduced to Emily).

"It's a black cat! Blast her before she crosses our path!" Birdbrain said when he saw Kitty.

"Would you stop referring to her as a black cat?!" Max said.

"'Cause she's NOT black; she's TAN!" Molly yelled.

"Did somebody else call her a black cat?" Snappy asked.

"Dad did." George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth said, pointing at Dudley.

"Sounds like we're in for a lousy Halloween." Melody sighed.

"Yeah, because I'm starving!" Stella moaned.

Meanwhile, Kitty just explained that she's tan, but she got blasted by the Chameleon.

"Okay, that's enough!" said Atin. He went over to the villains and thrashed the Chameleon, who pointed out that Kitty was black now.

Then Dudley pulled out his blaster and told Birdbrain and Birdbrain (what?) to turn off the candy magnet. Apparently, the Chameleon disguised himself as Birdbrain, braces and all.

"Ooh, sorry. I have this transformation suit, so Halloween's a big night for me." the Chameleon said as he turned back into himself before turning into a spider, then Kitty doing some kind of sexy pose. (A/N: I'm straight!)

"Me too! I'm a candy bandit!" Dudley said. And then a cop came up and told the candy bandit that he was under arrest.

"He's not really a candy bandit; that's just his costume!" the kids explained, but Snaptrap came up and claimed that Dudley was about to steal all their candy.

"That's a lie! He was going to steal it back from the villains, who really stole it!" the kids shouted.

"You're making a big mistake!" Dudley exclaimed.

Then Kitty bailed Dudley out, but Dudley thought the Chief had bailed him out.

"It's Kitty who bailed you out!" Blossom said. And Dudley threw Kitty out of the way again.

"DAD!" the kids yelled, getting madder.

But the bad guys were still out there stealing candy. Now Dudley had a new costume. He was dressed as an astronaut dog; an astro-mutt, if you would.

"I won't." said Kitty.

"You won't what?" Dudley asked. The kids facepalmed.

Then someone showed up and asked Dudley if he was the astro-mutt. Dudley said that he was, and the guy said that he was late for his launch, and he threw Dudley into a rocket, which blasted off.

"You shot my partner into space! When will he be back?!" Kitty asked.

"No idea. I don't really work for NASA; this is just a costume." the guy said.

"If that's a costume, how would you know if he was an astro-mutt who was late for a launch?!" Emily asked.

"BUSTED!" the rest of the kids yelled.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick locked on to Dudley with the T.U.F.F. tractor beam. And the rocket came into T.U.F.F. Dudley came out of the rocket, and he was blue.

"That was horrible! In space, no one can hear you trick-or-treat!" Dudley said as his fur turned white again. And he'd been holding his breath for the last 3 hours!

"Poor Daddy." said Annabeth.

But they had a bigger problem: whie Dudley was in space, the bad guys stole the rest of the candy in Petropolis. Sure enough, the giant monitor showed the bad guys celebrating in the candy.

"There's no candy?" Dudley asked. He took a deep breath and yelled, "NOOOOOO!"

The zombies heard this, and now the zombies would feed on brains!

"Oh no! How are we gonna kill the zombies?!" the kids asked, feeling like they were in a "Resident Evil" movie.

Then the Chief came out of his office in an actual-sized candy corn costume. But the zombies would eat him, so he took it off, and he was going as Dudley's brain, which he said was also actual-sized.

"His brain is bigger than that in the future." the kids pointed out.

"Thought so." said Emily.

However, the zombies fed on brains if the candy was gone, so the Chief closed the door to his office and tried to use a bookcase to barricade the door. But the bookcase was too big, so he used a box of paper clips instead.

"That should keep the smaller zombies out." the Chief said.

Now Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the children were hiding under a table, and Dudley was breathing into a paper bag. Kitty thought Dudley was doing this to calm down, but he was really doing it because he thought he saw a jelly bean in there, but there wasn't.

"Calm down. Agent Puppy. There's still the Petropolis Emergency C-C-Candy Reserve." Keswick said.

Dudley didn't know that there was such a thing. And he hadn't been told because he was the reason they built it.

"Come on, candy, we're going for Kitty!" Dudley yelled.

"Don't you mean, 'Come on, Kitty, we're going for candy!'?" Blossom asked.

There wasn't much time to answer, because the zombies could see them now that Dudley had flipped the table over. Kitty was going to run away again, but Dudley grabbed her and threw her away again, telling her not to cross his path.

"Dad, CUT THAT OUT!" the kids yelled, enraged.

Now the Chief was in his office, taping himself hiding from the zombie apocalypse. He was afraid, or was he a fraction afraid, but that made him afraid of math! (A/N: LOL!) But he downloaded a new ringtone on his cell phone, and he was still afraid!

Dudley, Kitty, and the kids drove as fast as they could, avoiding zombies on their way to the Candy Reserve. And the Reserve was behind Dudley's house.

"WHOA!" the kids said. Dudley had never noticed it before, but the kids hadn't really paid much attention to it. The Reserve was empty! Everyone seemed to know about it, as long as they could read.

Keswick told them that if they didn't find the stolen candy, the mayor was gonna cancel Halloween! You can guess that Dudley was really upset.

But they had bigger problems! The zombies were coming in!

"WE'RE DOOMED!" the kids yelled.

"The zombies want candy, but there isn't any!" Kitty said.

"Actually, there is. I have some puppy-mint patties in my astronaut fanny-pack." Dudley said, pulling the said sweets out of said fanny-pack. (A/N: "Puppy-mint Patties" happen to be a parody of "Peppermint Patties".)

The zombies must've smelled the candy, and Kitty told Dudley to hand them over. But Dudley wasn't going to do it.

"Dad! If you let the zombies kill you, we won't exist!" the kids exclaimed. Then Kitty snatched the candies and threw them to get the zombies away. Dudley wasn't amused, and the kids were angry with Dudley.

They had to find that stolen candy before Halloween was cancelled! Dudley then decided that he was sick of being an astronaut. He wanted to be a boxer.

One of his friends was a boxer; not the fighting kind that Dudley was dressed as, but a pure-bred, or maybe he collected bread boxes. Then a boxer (the fighting kind) came up and punched Dudley.

"If you hadn't done that, I would've." Kitty said to the boxer.

"And if you knocked some sense into him, thanks." the kids said.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap was really hyper from eating some of the candy.

"This must be why we're not allowed to eat too much candy in the future." Stella said.

"Must be." Murray agreed.

"So what do we do now?" Snappy wondered aloud.

"No clue." said Melody as she produced a small guitar and played a simple tune, which indicated that she was bored.

"How much candy has he had?" the Chameleon asked Birdbrain.

"547 pieces. I should know. I unwrapped them all, and still no jet-pack. But I did win a free dinner at the Owlive Garden." Birdbrain said. (A/N: "Owlive Garden" is a parody of Olive Garden.) Then he unwrapped another candy, only to win a year's supply of rocket fuel for the jet-pack he didn't win.

Now Snaptrap felt sick, and he was fat!

"Dad needs to go on a diet." Snappy said.

The Chameleon then said that the answer to all their problems was toilet paper. With all the treats gone, kids would resort to tricks, and toilet-paper every building in Petropolis.

"That's where we come in." the Chameleon said. He showed them all the rolls of toilet paper, and it would make them filthy rich. Then Snaptrap said he shared a prison cell with a guy named Filthy Rich.

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the children were back at T.U.F.F., and Dudley was upset, but Kitty said they didn't need candy to celebrate Halloween.

"That's like saying you don't need presents on Christmas or a lawyer on Thanksgiving!" Dudley said. Dudley needed a lawyer on Thanksgiving because turkey made him crazy.

"Not in the future." the kids sang.

"But we all saw that coming." Emily muttered.

Then the building was being toilet-papered.

"Oh no! An angry mob is toilet-papering Petropolis!" Kitty exclaimed. Keswick said that if this kept up, it wouldn't be long till the city ran out of toilet paper!

"You're a genius inventor; can't you just make more?" Kitty asked. Keswick said that he was a scientist, not a miracle-worker. If he could re-animate the dead, why couldn't he make toilet paper?

"No mere mortal can make toilet paper." Keswick said.

Now the Chameleon appeared on the screen, with Birdbrain, Snaptrap, and the bored kids in the background, and they were in front of a mountain of rolls of toilet paper. They had the city's remaining toilet paper, and they could get it back if he got 1,000,000 friends on Facebeak!

"He's insane!" the D.O.O.M. kids said.

Snaptrap wanted $10,000,000 by sundown, and Birdbrain wanted a jet-pack, and if they didn't meet the villains' demands, they'd blow up all the toilet paper and candy!

Kitty couldn't believe they took all the toilet paper, but Dudley said he could always scoot his butt on the snack room carpet. (A/N: Oh, ICK!) But he meant to say that they hadn't eaten all the candy, so they could still rescue it. Kitty said that they had to find it before sundown, when the mayor cancels Halloween! And now Kitty ate lunch at her desk.

Keswick got intel that the zombies were heading towards the Petropolis Reservoir, as they could smell the candy. Following the zombies would lead Dudley and Kitty to the toilet paper and candy.

Then Dudley once again yelled at Kitty to not cross his path and threw her. The kids were really mad now.

The Chief was still recording this, and there wasn't much going on, but he saved 15% on his car insurance (A/N: GEICO!). And he beat his phone at chess, but he was still very afraid.

The zombies were still on their way to the candy, and Dudley said it was time to blend in with the zombies, and he now looked something like a zombie. He said he was going to talk to the zombies and see what they knew.

He was somehow talking to the zombies, and according to the undead, they were going to the Petropolis Reservoir, where there was 700 pounds of candy.

"That's a lot of candy!" the kids said.

Then Dudley introduced Kitty and the kids to his new zombie friends, Argh and Blarg.

Soon, they were at the reservoir, and Kitty saw the candy. But how would they get to the D.O.O.M. Barge?

"Blarg has a boat. He used to be a pirate." Dudley said.

"Just get on the boat." Kitty said.

Now Snaptrap and Birdbrain were tying a big explosive to a jack-o-lantern full of candy, and the Chameleon still had no friends on Facebeak!

Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were on a pirate ship, and the kids started singing "A Pirate's Life For Me". Then the ship crashed into the D.O.O.M. Barge, and Blarg's head fell off and activated the bomb!

Kitty said that the bad guys were gonna rot in prison, along with their teeth.

"Get it? Because you guys ate all the candy?" Kitty said. The kids looked at each other as Birdbrain said that he didn't eat any candy because of the braces. Now the zombies came and started to eat the candy.

The Chameleon disguised himself as a gingerbread man, and some of the zombies started to eat him.

"He shouldn't have disguised himself as a gingerbread man." the kids said.

Then Dudley grabbed Birdbrain by the rubber bands on his braces, yelling, "GET AWAY FROM THE CANDY!" And that's when he creamed Birdbrain with a pillow, and it knocked Snaptrap and Birdbrain into the water. Kitty caught them with a net.

"Dudley! The bomb!" Kitty exclaimed. But Dudley was with a zombie, trading candy. So Kitty was going to take care of the bomb. She clipped the wire, and Dudley popped up, yelling, "AWESOME!"

"Thanks, Dudley. Just doing my job." Kitty said. But Dudley won 5 jet-packs in a row!

The sun was about to set, and they had to get everything back to Petropolis before the mayor cancelled Halloween! Dudley planned to floor the barge and get them back to shore, but it was going so slowly, a turtle passed them. Dudley decided to call the mayor and let him know they had the candy.

Now it was nighttime, and kids were in line, trick-or-treating at T.U.F.F. Kitty handed candy and toilet paper to children.

Dudley was wondering what was holding the line up, and it was Tucker, who wanted specific candies.

Now Dudley was dressed as a matador, which was why Agent Bull was giving him the evil eye. Then Kitty crossed Dudley's path, yelling at Dudley that she was tan. She apologized, due to the fact that it had been a long day, and she was under a lot of pressure. Then Agent Bull grabbed Dudley.

Now the Chief thought he over-reacted, so he was embarrassed to come out of his office. Also, he hadn't eaten all day, so he was too weak to move the box of paper clips. Then he friended the Chameleon, and he frantically tried to undo that.

"Happy Halloween!" the Chameleon said.

The End

Whoo! I got it done! The story is on hold until the next episodes air, or a quickie request. Stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


End file.
